


Lo mejor viene en plata, no en dorado

by DevilShila



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assgard, BAMF Loki, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Español | Spanish, Frigga is okay, Hurt/Comfort, Loki needs a hug even if he dosn't know, Multi, OC norse gods and goddess, Odin's Bad Parenting, Past Mind Control, Silver over Gold, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilShila/pseuds/DevilShila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez en Asgard, poco después del incidente de Nueva York, Odin pasa juicio a Loki y decide que puesto que el príncipe oscuro decidió apartarse de la vida feliz que había vivido esta sería apartada de él para siempre. Le borrarían todo recuerdo felice de Asgard abandonándole luego a su suerte donde nadie se sintiera tentado a ayudarle.</p>
<p>¿Pero y si no todo sale como habían planeado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me da igual si llega como tres años tarde (o cuantos hayan pasado desde que se estrenó la primera de los vengadores) esta historia lleva siglos guardada en mi ordenador pidiendo a gritos ser publicada (pero como estoy sorda su voz no ha llegado hasta ahora XD). La verdad tengo que agradecérselo a Antena 3 por echar la película XD
> 
> Espero que os guste y aviso: Hay muchos OC, aun si en realidad están en parte basados en dioses de la mitología nórdica (Por eso las tags están como están) pero con unos cambios dignos de Marvel donde se forman hijos y hermanos y adopciones y etc etc etc...
> 
> ...
> 
> Bueno siguen siendo Oc
> 
> Pero como esto es un fanfic da igual. Que vivan los fanfic donde puedes hacer lo que te de la gana XD
> 
> Nada me pertenece pues Thor y los vengadores son de marvel si fuera mio Loki ya le habría pegado una paliza a Odin en camara

Por supuesto que todo había comenzado cuando Thor había llegado a Asgard desde Nueva York cargando con el Teseracto y con su hermano a su lado encadenado.

El príncipe dorado otra vez había resultado el vencedor en una misión de alto riesgo pero por primera vez no sentía la satisfacción de haber cumplido su deber, o de haber echo un buen trabajo. No. Esta vez el peso de la responsabilidad, el haber tenido que volver a luchar con su hermano, el sentimiento de traición se lo impeda.

Le sería imposible celebrar esto, y aun más pensando que podían tardar bastante más tiempo en volver a la tierra para reunirse con Jane. Su padre no podía coger más poder para mandarle de vuelta a Midgard y al puente arco-iris aun le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar completamente funcional. Había perdido su última oportunidad en mucho tiempo de verla y solo podía esperar que le esperara.

Por supuesto ni el pensar en Jane podía apartar su mente de Loki, el cual a su lado seguía tan callado y tan inmóvil como había estado desde que lo habían atrapado. No esperaba otra cosa con la mordaza puesta pero el Loki que conocía, o el que había creído conocer no se estaba quieto, era todo movimiento aunque fuera algo pequeño.

El dios del engaño podía aparentar una calma y tranquilidad absoluta pero estarse quieto no era lo suyo, sus gestos indicaban toda la energía que contenía su cuerpo y tenerlo allí a su lado tan quieto le preocupaba. Y no quería que lo hiciera pero...¿Cómo iba a pasar de su hermano? ¿Cómo iba a poder simplemente borrarlo de su cabeza?

Suspirando el dios del trueno avanzo hasta las puertas del palacio de Asgard en donde el teseracto les había mandado y en cuento abrió las puertas de este varios guardias le rodearon apuntando con sus lanzas al criminal. Por un momento Thor fue a decirles que apartaran sus armas, que a quien estaban apuntando era a su hermano, el segundo príncipe de Asgard, pero finalmente mantuvo la boca cerrada sabiendo que eso solo demostraría que aun sentía algo por el infame traidor que se suponía que era su hermano.

-Principe Thor, me alegro de que llegara a casa sano y salvo. El rey le espera en la sala del trono

-¿Qué haréis con mi he...con el criminal? -Loki podía haberlo tachado de estúpido muchas veces pero el gesto de incomodidad del guardia ante su desliz o la pequeña mueca de Loki no le pasaron desapercibidas.

-Ordenes del rey, el criminal debe ser llevado de inmediato a una celda. Es por la seguridad de Asgard -Thor asintió lentamente dándoles vía libre a los guardias los cuales sin ninguna delicadeza agarraron al príncipe traidor y se lo llevaron a los sótanos de palacio en donde reposaban las celdas.

Avanzando por los grandes y dorados pasillos Thor no pudo evitar sentir el peso del gran poder que cargaba. El cubo cósmico, un arma tan poderosa y había estado allí, en manos de simples mortales que no llegarían a conocer, ni a imaginar nunca el poder de dicho cubo.

Como Loki había sabido que eso estaba allí tal vez no llegaría a saberlo nunca, pero al menos ya estaba a salvo. Su padre se encargaría de que estuviera bien guardado. Nadie nunca más podría dañar a nadie con este poder.

Por fin llegó ante las puertas de la sala del trono pero, al contrario que muchas otras veces cuando había vuelto de una misión en esta ocasión no se sintió con fuerzas de empujar las puertas y abrirlas de par en par para deleitarse con las caras orgullosas de sus amigos los cuales sabía que estaban allí dentro, o la gran sonrisa que su padre le mostraría, orgulloso.

Y al pensar eso no pudo evitar que su mente le llevara a Loki ¿Alguna vez su padre había sonreído así a su segundo hijo?

Thor sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta. Nada de pensar en Loki, debía recordar que era un traidor, un traidor que le había atacado en vez de tomar su mano para deshacer el daño ocasionado. Ya no era su hermano, ya no era un principe, y Odin solo tenia que dar una orden para que Loki ya no fuera nada nunca más.

-Adelante! -Se escuchó la poderosa voz de Odin a través de la puerta. Thor tomo aire antes de entrar en la sala, de verdad no entendía porque, pero se sentía como si hubiera fracasado en su misión.

Odin se encontraba sentado en su trono mirando hacía Thor con esa sonrisa tan contenta que él se había esperado. Era exactamente igual a la que había proyectado antes, como si el echo de que la misión de aquel día hubiera mandado a hermano contra hermano no significara nada para su padre. Pero, pensó Thor, seguramente todo era una fachada, por dentro al igual que él su padre tenia que sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Seguramente.

Su madre, Frigga, estaba caminando de un lado a otro a la base de las escaleras hacía el trono con sus manos contra su pecho, justo encima del corazón como si no pudiera contenerlo allí y tuviera que ayudarse. Su madre y Loki se parecían mucho en eso. Ninguno aguantaba quieto del todo. Thor imaginaba que sería algo sobre magos.

Sus amigos se encontraban sentados en los escalones esperando seguramente aprovechando que Odin estaba de buen humor y no le importaba que se quedaran allí.

Sif fue la primera en reaccionar al verle llegar pero antes de acercarse esperó que Thor dejara el tesaracto en manos de uno de los guardias dentro de la habitación el cual por orden de Odin se lo llevó a la cámara de los tesoros.

Cuando la guerrera estuvo a su lado le sonrió y le dio la enhorabuena por su victoria. Cuando lo mismo le dijeron Hogun y Fandral Thor estuvo tentado de sacudir la cabeza, pero justo entonces Volstagg le puso una mano en el hombro y en su cara el príncipe dorado pude ver algo que le quitó un gran peso. El gran guerrero le entendía.

Seguramente eso se lo tendría que agradecer a la mujer del hombreton la cual a base de golpes en esa dura cabezota le había enseñado a tener algo más de tacto que a los otros tres les faltaba.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con ellos avanzó hasta su madre la cual le abrazo con fuerza antes de examinarle de arriba a abajo buscando restos de heridas o golpes.

-Mamá, estoy bien

-Eso lo decidiré yo jovencito! -Le reprendió esta y finalmente Thor se dejó hacer. Odin siguió sentado en el trono con una sonrisa mientras observaba la escena que tenia delante.

Frigga no había cambiado y seguía siendo la de siempre. Una madre preocupada y extremadamente determinada en saber que su hijo estaba bien después de volver de una misión.

Cuando por fin la reina se aparto Thor se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo frente a su padre y soltando su martillo a su lado.

-Padre, e vuelto

-Bienvenido hijo mio. Esoy orgulloso de tu trabajo, las noticias que me han llegado son mas que satisfactorias y el teseracto ya ha sido devuelto a su hogar -Thor asintió con la cabeza y entonces tomó aire.

-Padre, que va a hacer con Loki? -Nada más oir ese nombre el rostro del rey se crispo intentando controlar la ira que le invadía. Pero ni si quiera él podía esconder el dolor escondido en sus ojos por la traición de su hijo.

Loki no se creería nunca lo que Thor estaba viendo al momento. Un padre enfadado, pero a la vez triste por la desviación de uno de sus hijos.

-Un castigo será elegido

-Pero padre

-Thor! No permitiré que se me discuta, yo elegiré el castigo que sea necesarios y tu tendrás que obedecer

-...Lo condenarás a muerte?

-No, y eso debes agradecérselo a tu madre -Y eso chafó toda esperanza que Thor había mantenido viva en su pecho. Odin no pretendía perdonar nunca a Loki por sus malas decisiones y si hubiera podido pasar por encima de la reina lo habría mandado a la muerte.

Pero...pero y si Loki se merecía de verdad la muerte?

Sacudiendo la cabeza de inmediato Thor intentó sepultar ese pensamiento. Él nunca, nunca querría hacerle daño a su hermano!...pero...pero era Loki su hermano de verdad?

-Padre...¿por qué?

-Me temo, que eso no lo sabremos nunca

-Podemos preguntarle

-¿A esa serpiente mentirosa?

-ODIN! Estas hablando de tu hijo! -Interrumpió la reina. Pero el señor de Asgard parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer y no retractaría su comentario y mucho menos llegaría a aceptar lo último que su esposa había dicho.

-Eso no es mi hijo. Mi hijo murió, murió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora Thor retírate, tus amigos han estado esperando oir sobre tus aventuras -Frigga dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación negandose totalmente a quedarse a solas con su marido. Thor quiso decir algo pero finalmente asintió hacía su padre y volvió con sus amigos para salir a comer algo. Tenia ganas de hablar con alguien y temía lo que sus palabras podía ocasionar en su padre.

Tendría que esperar como todo el mundo a oír que castigo le iba a ser dado a Loki, y eso solo iba a hacer que se comiera aun más la cabeza.

Claramente la tarde no mejoro su humor pues a pesar de haber pasado años con sus amigos ahora las conversaciones le parecían tan aburridas. No sentía la emoción de hablar con el hombre de acero que tanto le recordaba a un Loki más joven. No notaba esa similaridad que tenia con por ejemplo el capitán América, un hombre honorable que sabía siempre qué hacer.

Algo faltaba allí en Asgard y la rotura de su familia solo pronunciaba aun más ese terrible destino que ahora sufría. Por supuesto no dijo nada a ninguno de sus compañeros pues dudaba de que alguno llegara a entenderle. Sus conversaciones prácticamente giraban en torno a lo mismo, luchas, honor y lo valiente, lo fuerte, lo magnifico que él era.

Él no se sentía así.

Al final en mitad de la cena Thor se retiró diciéndoles que siguieran disfrutando que era solo el alivio de haber terminado su misión, y que quería descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas. Sif le sonrió y por primera vez en lo que debían ser años Thor notó algo coqueto en su mirada.

Al ver eso sus recuerdos le llevaron a una antigua conversación que había tenido con Loki hace años. Él príncipe oscuro había aludido a la enamoradiza y obsesionada Sif. En que lo que ella buscaba era llamar su atención, meterse en sus pantalones y ser reina. Thor le había dicho...que como siempre quería causar problemas...que estaba mintiendo, otra vez.

Incapaz de seguir delante de ella dio media vuelta y salió del comedor respirando pesadamente. La realidad le estaba diciendo que todo lo que creía haber aprendido en su primer viaje a Midgard no había conseguido cambiarlo del todo, le había abierto los ojos en muchas cosas pero nunca los tenía como ahora.

Todo el brillo de Asgard, todo el oro, las riquezas y la belleza era ahora tan falso. Tan apagado como si simple piedra fuera. Durante unos segundos deseó poder volver a como era antes pero rápidamente lo rechazó. Querer que eso ocurriera era dar la espalda a todo lo que había aprendido.

Nunca habría creído posible, pensó, darle la razón a Loki en algo como esto. Conocimiento por encima de los deseos, su hermano había terminado consiguiendo lo que siempre había querido, cambiarle. Y no estaba allí para verlo.

**Celdas de Asgard**

Loki se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de su celda observando los dorados pasillos de la cárcel. Incluso allí ese maldito color tenia que estar presente, ni un toque de relajante negro o un poco de esperanzador verde. Solo ese estúpido dorado que le causaba un dolor tanto en los ojos como en el pecho.

Lo que daría, pensó el príncipe oscuro, por un poco de plateado. Suspirando dejó caer su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

Por supuesto nadie estaba viendo nada de esto, un príncipe no podía mostrarse débil ante unos guardias. O mejor dicho, él no podía verse débil ante ellos y por lo tanto firme en su lugar había un clone que iba perfecto de arriba a abajo sin un rastro de heridas o suciedad.

Si Odin había pensado por algún momento que su magia podía ser encerrada por la basura de encantamiento de esas celdas estaba muy equivocado, de quererlo en un día podría llegar a huir...pero para qué.

Su única familia hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, solo quedaban mentiras y traiciones a su alrededor. Ni si quiera sabía si podía confiar en su madre al momento. Pero por supuesto había un centro para toda su ira, Odin, como siempre. A pesar de todas sus insistencias, a pesar de negarlo, él había sido su debilidad pues ¿Qué hijo no quiero hacer orgulloso a su padre?

O a su supuesto padre, a su maldito mentiroso ladrón de un padre.

Loki soltó un par de carcajadas mientras el clone seguía sonriendo macabramente a los guardias haciendo que estos llegaran a cambiar de turno antes de lo que les había ordenado. Normalmente eso le habría servido de distracción pero el príncipe oscuro estaba demasiado agotado como para que algo tan infantil le entretuviera, él al momento solo quería poder cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Dormir y esperar a que su sentencia llegara. Si Odin tenia un mínimo de cariño por él restante lo mataría y así terminaría con todo. El resto ya le daba igual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo y que por supuesto este os guste también ;)  
> Ni Thor ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni lo harán nunca

Odin estaba sentado en el trono aun pensando en lo que debía hacer. Tenia varios castigos en su cabeza pero ninguno le resultaba tan cómodo como la muerte del criminal. Con esa pena no tendría que afrontar la vergüenza de tener a su hijo allí abajo. No tendría que dudar de sus acciones como rey o como padre.

Todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Pero Frigga, su amada y bella esposa, opinaba algo totalmente contrario. Ella seguía creyendo que Loki podía volver a la familia. Que un tiempo encerrado le haría bien, le haría recapacitar. Odin tenia que impedir eso como fuera.

Así que finalmente con todos los puntos considerados Odin tomó su decisión. Con prontitud mandó a los guardias a llamar al consejo. Una vez hubieran acordado exactamente los pasos a seguir se lo comunicarían al criminal y luego a todos los ciudadanos de Asgard. Loki pagaría por sus crímenes y él no tendría que verlo nunca más.

Lo que el rey no podía saber era que justo en ese mismo momento Loki también estaba pensando en lo mismo pero no solo sobre el rey si no también sobre todo Asgard. Casi ni su madre/no-madre se libraba del deseo del criminal.

Toda su vida había sido un puzle en donde pocas piezas encajaban, Asgard había sido siempre la más grande y simplemente olvidarse de ella haría el puzle algo más sencillo. Y él aunque poco lo creyeran adoraba lo sencillo. Claro una red de mentiras era divertido, pero lo era justo porque para él eran cosas sencillas mientras que para otras personas era algo imposible.

Esa habilidad siempre le había traído felicidad ¿Pero ahora? No era tan divertido cuando tú estabas metido en la red.

Por lo tanto allí estaba, aun tumbado en la celda jugando con su magia pasando de todos ya fueron estos guardias o su madre intentando llegar a él con regalos estúpidos que no necesitaba.

-Loki ¿hablarás con tu madre?

-Si la veo lo haré

-LOKI! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? -Loki suspiró cansado. No lo sería si su madre pudiera saber que ESTABA HABLANDO CON SU ESTÚPIDO CLON Y NO CON ÉL!

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer pero se contuvo. Nadie le vería pero él lo sabría y eso era suficiente.

Su madre se había interesado en su magia cuando era un niño pero entonces había terminado por ser como todos los demás. Ella era una gran maga pero cuando se trataba de él la rechazaba diciendo que no era correcta. ¿Trabajo de mujeres? Como si las mujeres fueran las mejores en magia. Podía nombrar a dos hombres que superaban a todas las grandes supuestas hechiceras.

-¿Mi reina a venido por alguna razón en especial?

-Para hablar con mi hijo

-Ammm eso podría ser difícil. No se si Thor puede entrar en este lugar. Se quedaría atascado en la puerta de los inflado que está. Casi no sé como no explota su armadura

-Loki eso no es gracioso

-Oh, cierto no debemos burlarnos de las personas, claro claro. Solo podemos hacerlo de los monstruos, lo siento se me había olvidado -La reina suspiró dejando caer sus hombros pero Loki siguió observando como la reina no movía sus ojos de la copia. Decepcionado se quedaba corto.

-No eres un monstruo Loki

-Qué raro, juraría que el tono azule de piel no es considerado normal. Creo que todas las clases de matar Elfos oscuros y Jotun han estado equivocadas durante años, hmm que desolación, que horrible ¿Como hemos podido permitir esto? Ah si, lo eligió el rey

-Tu padre...

-ARG! No digas eso, cada vez que oigo esas palabras creo que mi cerebro encoje -Le respondió el ex-príncipe sonriendo como si nada a su alrededor fuera un desastre. Nunca había echo algo como esto frente a su madre y mucho menos hacía su madre, pero la verdad era que se había estado perdiendo algo muy divertido, debería haberlo echo antes.

-No creo que pueda encoger más

-Oye! Eso no es un comentario amable ¿Qué habrá aprendido tu hijo teniéndote de madre? -Frigga al oír eso no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto podía aprovecharlo y aunque sospechaba que no haría nada al menos se lo sacaría del pecho y podría librarse de una pequeña parte del peso sobre sus hombros.

-A ser un caballero. A admirar la vida más pequeña por sus ganas de vivir peses a sus debilidades, a cuidar de los débiles, a soñar con explorar el universo

-Oh si, Thor es todo un caballero

-No estaba hablando de Thor -Loki se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y entonces movió la mano para deshacer la imagen de Frigga. La diversión se había acabado.

 

Por fin pensó Thor, por fin era la hora de conocer lo que sería la pena de Loki. A partir de aquí podría no volver a verlo nunca, podría recuperar a su hermanito, podría perder totalmente a su familia, podría tener que matar a su hermano o dejar de hablar con su padre...tantas cosas que podrían ocurrir en un segundo. Lo que Thor no sabía era como Loki se tomaría el castigo.

Su madre le había contado un poco de como Loki se comportaba durante sus visitas a la celda pero todos esos comentarios que ella reproducía sonaban familiares a la vez que extraños viniendo de su hermano.

Tal vez eso demostraba más que nada lo poco que conocía a su hermano...al criminal, al criminal, no su hermano, al criminal. El problema había sido que cuando se había corregido delante de su madre la cara de la reina había caído de tal forma. La desaprobación era tanta que Thor sentía que podría haberla agarrado. Y el príncipe dorado no pudo recordar en ningún momento de su vida en el cual se había sentido más avergonzado que en ese momento.

Cuando el príncipe entró en la sala del trono junto a la reina Odin ya se encontraba sentado en su trono con el criminal encadenado delante de él de pié. Nada en Loki podía describirse como nervioso o triste. No había nada en él que demostrara tensión. Loki estaba simplemente...allí?

Thor pasó a su lado en su camino hacía el trono y cuando miró a los ojos verdes de su herma...del criminal este tuvo la desfachatez de sonreirle y guiñarle un ojo como cuando eran amigos y él se metía en problemas y necesitaba de su inteligente hermano para salir de ellos.

Tentado estuvo el príncipe dorado de detenerse allí y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara pero Frigga le agarra con más fuerza el brazo que sujetaba y tiró de él para que ignorara al hechicero. La reina estaba segura que las risas se le terminarían enseguida.

En el momento en el cual ellos estuvieron en sus sitios entraron los nobles de Asgard seguimos por los soldados. El grupo de los tres guerreros acompañado por Lady Sif se pusieron como siempre en las escaleras junto a Thor. Loki al verlos llegar solo rodó los ojos.

No se tardo mucho en conseguir el silencio necesario para que el rey de Asgard pudiera hablar pero aun así la cosa se tomó su tiempo pues Odin se encontraba muy ocupado mirando fijamente a los ojos del criminal el cual al final cansado le levantó una ceja.

-¿Vas a hacer algo? No se me da que quedarte allí haciendo esa cara de enfurruñado -Interrumpió Loki imitando la cara de Odin antes de estallar en unas pequeñas carcajadas -No es algo muy favorable. Ya te estas saliendo arrugas -Siguió en una especie de falsa voz baja como si le estuviera diciendo a Odin algo secreto mientras señalaba el entrecejo.

Nadie en la sala se atrevió a decir nada pero Thor vio que algunos entre el publico tuvieron que taparse la boca para contener las sonrisillas. La verdad es que nunca había entendido como con ese humor tan vergonzoso Loki podía conseguir entretener a alguien.

-Loki...

-¿Laufeyson o Odinson? No sé, lo digo para entendernos -Y entonces el caos llenó la sala con todo el mundo levantándose de su sitio o lanzando preguntas a Odin como para que aclarar lo que el criminal acababa de decir. Estaban incluso los que empezaron a lanzar acusaciones a Loki pidiendo su muerte por no parar ni un segundo de esparcir mentiras en Asgard.

Thor no sabía que hacer y por la cara de preocupación Frigga tampoco. Él único que no reaccionó, o mejor dicho los únicos, fueron Loki y Odin los cuales siguieron mirándose. Uno divertido, y el otro controlando su ira.

-SILENCIO! -Toda la sala volvió al silencio pero en esta ocasión había una clara tensión que podría explotar en cualquier momento y Thor no sabía quien saldría peor parado por la explosión pero algo le decía que Loki no -Continuaremos el juicio y no nos saldremos del tema. Criminal

-¿Si~?

-¿Esto te parece una broma?

-Meh, era muy aburrido y tenia ganas de reírme -Y para empeorar aun más la situación le guiño a la cara a Odin. El rey ya cansado golpeó con Gungnir el suelo lo cual causó a Loki de caer de rodillas sin aire pero riéndose -Oh si -dijo interrumpido por su respiración acelerada y su risa -Mata al criminal antes de terminar el juicio. Muchos te lo agradecerían

-La muerte no será tu castigo -Loki lo miró durante unos segundos antes de estallar en una gran carcajada.

-No necesito ser el dios de las mentiras para saber que eso no es verdad -Entonces el criminal se calmó de golpe y mandó una mirada fulminante a Odin cargada de tal odio que Thor no pudo evitar echar un pie atrás. Por suerte no fue el único y su gestó pasó desapercibido -Lo que harás matará al actual yo. Te devolverá algo pero no seré yo. Pero adelante, sigue diciéndote eso a ver si llega a aliviarte en el futuro

-Como castigo se te serás substraídas

-Borradas

-DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR SERPIENTE!

-Pues deja de jugar con las palabras anciano. Dí la verdad, dí la y acéptala. Entonces podrás seguir

-Todas tus memorias felices sobre Asgard te serás borradas, desaparecerás en un torbellino de recuerdos, dejarás de existir y no te librarás de este castigo ni con palabras ni con trucos

-Ah, ahora sí -Loki por alguna razón estaba sonriendo como si estuviera agradecido -¿Tan difícil era decir la verdad por una vez en tu vida? Y por cierto es última parte puede que necesite unos retoques mi rey -Thor miró hacía su madre preocupado. Loki parecía estar tan seguro de si mismo pero no conseguia entender porque ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Loki? Se estaba comportando como si nada le importara ya. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente entreteniéndose con las burlas que les hacía a todo el mundo.

Loki era al momento como un niño pequeño.

-Has dicho, palabras textuales, sobre Asgard. Eso indica que en las memorias debe tratarse el tema de Asgard por encima de todo. Eso recoge aquellas sobre la familia real, los guardias reales, las clases de política, unas clases de magia y algunos detalles de por ahí y por allá ¿Estás seguro?

-Si!

-Repito la pregunta, mi rey -Y había algo en los ojos de Loki que casi parecía un grito de victoria -¿Estás seguro?

-TRAED AL MAGO Y AMORDAZAR AL CRIMINAL!

_Perfecto_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Comentad si queréis, estoy abierta a criticas y a prácticamente cualquier cosa.
> 
> Esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver me voy a basar bien poquito en los cómics de marvel así que excepto personajes como Amora o unos poco más ninguno va a ser de los cómics. Eso vale para dos personajes que aparecen en el capitulo que son Hodur y Sigyn, que no van a tener nada, pero nada que ver, por eso en el primer capitulo puse que iban a ser OC.
> 
> Están más inspirados en la mitología que en marvel aun si tampoco son exactamente iguales a la mitología XD viva los líos que me monto con los personajes.
> 
> Y ya está, creo que con eso ya lo dejo claro que son mis personajes y no los de marvel. Ok ahora puedo dejar de repetirlo y quedarme tranquila XD
> 
> Disfrutad con el capitulo ;)

Loki se dejó amordazar y cuando por fin lo dejaron solo en vez de quedarse en su lugar el príncipe oscuro se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Se estaba poniendo cómodo y Thor estaba seguro que debajo de la mordaza él estaba sonriendo.

Frigga a su lado se llevo una mano a la cara tapando su sonrisa pero Thor pudo verla y no supo como reaccionar. Su madre era parte del problema puesto que la mujer había permitido a Loki hacer todas esas cosas, pero ahora además se reía del comportamiento de su...del criminal ¿Qué clase de madre había sido ella para Loki? ¿Qué clase de madre seguía siendo para él?

-Madre, esto es serio

-Oh Thor -Le respondió la reina poniéndole una mano en el brazo -esto no es un juicio, es una broma y él único que lo está viendo es Loki -La reina volvió su mirada hacía su segundo hijo. Nunca lo había visto tan relajado como al momento. Tal vez cuando apenas era un bebé pero entonces había sido tan asustadizo. Tan pequeño y débil.

Asgard le había obligado a ser fuerte y allí estaba, más fuerte y más digno que nadie.

Por fin las puertas de la sala del trono se abrió y tres personas entraron llevando las túnicas de magos. La primera era una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, unos ojos esmeraldas que observaban a Loki divertidos a pesar de deslizarse de vez en cuanto hacía Thor el cual no sabía como reaccionar.

Amora había sido una hechicera a la cual su madre había entrenado durante algunos años antes de pasarla a un profesor con más tiempo. La joven le había puesto nervioso a pesar de haber adorado la atención que le daba. Loki y ella nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien pero se respetaban o eso era lo que Thor había entendido de la relación.

La hechicera llevaba un vestido verde muy ajustado con por encima la túnica blanca y dorada de los magos que no hacía un gran trabajo tapando las tentadoras curvas que volvían todas las cabezas hacía ella.

El siguiente era un hombre bastante delgado de largos cabellos blancos y ojos extraños. Thor no estaba seguro que era pero algo en el hombre se le hacía familiar a pesar de no llegar a adivinarlo. Entonces recibió un codazo de su madre que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. La mujer no estaba contenta.

-Es tu primo Hodur! -Thor no pudo evitar hundir los hombros. Hodur, se había olvidado de Hodur. Su madre era de Vaneheim y allí tenia aun gran parte de su familia la cual había visitado el castillo de Asgard durante su infancia. Hodur había sido uno de ellos y podía recordar lo bien que se había llevado con Loki durante la infancia.

Hodur había nacido ciego pero eso no había parecido ser ningún problema pues la magia del joven le permitía incluso ver mejor que los que tenían los ojos funcionales.

De pequeños Hodur había tenido el pelo rubio muy claro pero al parecer ahora se le había terminado poniendo blanco del todo. Los ojos extraños ahora Thor entendía que era por ser ciego lo cual les daba ese tono blanco-azulado tan opaco y apagado.

Hodur llevaba la túnica de mago cerrada y perfectamente alisada sin una arruga cosa que le hizo pensar a Thor que alguien tenia que haberle ayudado a ponérsela. De alguna forma su madre tuvo que saber que estaba pensando porque le volvió a golpear.

La última de los magos era una mujer que Thor conocía muy bien. Sigyn una de las enfermeras bajo las ordenes de Eir. La joven había sido una Vanir que Freya había mandado para que aprendiera sobre los cuidados del cuerpo para servir más adelante en su corte como medico.

Sigyn era una hermosa joven, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a Amora. Lo que en Amora era un grito para atraer la atención en la joven Sigyn era un llamamiento a la admiración. Un pelo corto pelirrojo capaces de rivalizar con la hermosura de los antiguos dorados cabellos de Sif, una piel pálida y brillante, unos ojos azules que brillaban con el poder de su seidr.

La joven llevaba un vestido largo rosado y por encima llevaba su capa que no solo indicaba que era una hechicera si no que la reconocía como medico en aprendizaje bajo la curadora real Eir. De los tres ella era la que más alto renombre tenia a pesar de ser Hodur sobrino de Frigga.

Odin les indicó que se pusieran más cerca del trono y una vez allí los tres se inclinaron ante el All-Father esperando. Ninguno de los tres magos sabía quien tendría el honor de ejecutar la sentencia pero estaban concentrados en prepararse para hacerlo bien. Casi no había peor humillación que fallar delante de Odin y los nobles de Asgard durante un juicio.

-Hodur Fullason, dios de la oscuridad. Frigga me sugirió tus servicios debido a tu gran capacidad pero no será necesario. Puedes retirarte -Hodur se lamió los labios y asintió. Lo que Thor pudo notar fue que mientras el joven dios iba hacía los demás nobles le fue echando varias miradas a Loki a las cuales el criminal daba pequeños asentimientos ¿Acaso la amistad entre esos dos no se había terminado como él había estado pensando?

-Amora the Enchantress, tus profesores han sido muy insistentes e incluso gran parte del consejo a alabado tus grandes poderos. Sin embargo temo que tus ganas de demostrar dicho poderío te vuelva descuidada en tu trabajo. Puedes retirarte

-Mi señor -Dijo la joven una vez el rey hubo terminado -Podría solicitar que lo pensara un poco más. No dudo que tu razonamiento tenga un peso pero estoy dispuesta y os aseguro que se tener cuidado

-No Amora, prefiero dejarlo en manos de otro -Amora asintió aunque Frigga no se sorprendió de ver como la mujer parecía apretar la mandíbula como gesto de rebeldía.

Por fin le tocó el turno a Sigyn y algunos en la sala se dieron cuenta de lo aliviada que estaba la joven, pero no solo aliviada si no contenta, cosa un poco extraña puesto que muchos conocían los rumores de su relación romántica con el príncipe.

-Diosa Sigyn de la lealtad y la entereza, tus habilidades me han sido mostradas en muchas ocasiones durante los tratamientos de las heridas de mi hijo. Tu maestra Eir también me ha echo comprender tu gran habilidad en el uso del seidr para el cuidado de los pacientes en heridas mentales. Tu lealtad es muy conocida no solo en Asgard y por ello e decidido que tu ejecutaras la sentencia

-Gracias mi rey. Le prometo que mi seidr estará siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Asgard. Poder estar a su servicio es un honor

-Bien, consejero Tyr -Uno de los hombres dentro del consejo se levanto y algunos dentro de la sala no pudieron evitar aplaudir. Tyr era un gran conocido general que después de su largo historial de victorias había conseguido un puesto como cabeza del consejo. Tyr era uno de los héroes de Asgard y un sueño para muchos -La sentencia

-Loki, criminal de Asgard, se te ha -Loki hundió los hombros mientras rodaba los ojos. Los juicios se alargaban tanto justo por eso. No paraban de repetir una y otra vez la sentencia, o los crímenes o daban pausas para comer. Si solo pudieran seguir adelante.

Sigyn se había girado hacía él un poco y de reojo vio el gesto de cansancio que casi le sacó una sonrisa. Incluso en aquellos momentos Loki seguía igual...bueno igual, pensó la joven, Loki parecía no solo cansado del juicio si no de muchas cosas. Estaba algo más pálido de lo normal, con ojeras bajo los ojos. Por la forma en la cual estaba sentado podía ver que algo le debía doler pues no podía evitar mover su mano hacía el costado para luego enseguida rectificar.

Tenia una herida o algo pero como siempre prefería esconderla de todos.

-Diosa Sigyn -La joven dio un pequeño salto pero rápidamente se recuperó -Proceda

-Si señor, enseguida -Hodur en la primera fila le mandó una sonrisa para que se relajara pues como siempre el ciego había captado el nerviosismo en su voz con sus super entrenados oídos. Su cara parecía decir "Lo harás bien" y Loki al mirarla con una ceja levantada parecía intentar indicarle que se estaba comportando como una idiota, como siempre -Criminal Loki, deberás permitirme el paso, no atacaras mi mente ni resistirás mi magia -Loki estaba sonriendo, y ni la mordaza ni la situación podían hacer nada por taparla.

Y entonces Sigyn comenzó. Solo tenia que pensar en esto como un trabajo normal en los salones de curación. Loki solo era un paciente más. Al pensar eso Sigyn pudo notar como su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente se concentraba en su tarea con total naturalidad. La mente del criminal la recibió con un cálido abrazo que físicamente nunca se atrevería a darle, pero ese pequeño gesto de aceptación era suficiente para la maga.

Poco a poco fue llegando a los recuerdos felices de Loki. Una parte tan pequeña dentro de tantas memorias. Tantos, antes brillantes momentos, ahora llenos de oscuridad, tantas mentiras. Lo sucedido había echo desaparecer mucho felicidad del joven hechicero y por ello Sigyn entendió exactamente porque no se había quejado ni había peleado. Loki sabía que todo se había corrompido y solo una cosa quedaba brillante y feliz.

Concentrándose un poco más la joven tiró de los recuerdos y los mostró en los grandes salones de Asgard para que el rey Odin los viera y pasara juicio sobre ellos pero sabiendo que no conseguiría lo que quería.

-¿Qué significa esto diosa Sigyn? -La diosa parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró hacía los recuerdos. Había pocos y muchos de ellos mostraban sombras en lugar de personas. Loki los estaba ocultando a la perfección.

-Mi señor, esto es lo único que Loki contiene en su cabeza

-Muéstrame, en que recuerdos aparece la familia real -Y Sigyn así lo hizo llevando cerca de su señor los recuerdos de un Loki muy pequeño en brazos de Frigga y nada más -Los recuerdos de magia, de política, todo lo que sea de Asgard, pero no los borres, todavia no -Y Sigyn así hizo llevando y trayendo recuerdo tras recuerdo dejando a Odin con la mirada fija en todos aquellos que no se habían movido. Imágenes fijas que significaban el mundo para Loki pero en las cuales no aparecía Asgard de ninguna manera, solo un grupo de personas ocultas.

Nadie podía extraer el significado de esos recuerdos pues solo Loki podía conseguir que esas imágenes cobraran vida. 900 años de la vida de un príncipe de Asgard y ni un recuerdo sobre su padre o sobre su hermano.

-¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?

-No puedo saberlo señor. Solo Loki puede darle significado a las imágenes

-¿No puedes extraer el recuerdo entero?

-Así no es como funciona, mi rey -Y entonces Odin se giró hacía su hijo adoptivo, el criminal el cual miraba las imágenes con algo en sus ojos parecido a felicidad. Algo que ahora que Odin lo pensaba llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver allí.

Y entonces el rey se maldijo por dentro pues si executaban la sentencia esos recuerdos tan escondidos podrian dañarse, y el necesitaba saber quienes eran esas personas y que habían echo para estar tan presentes en la felicidad de Loki. Si eran un peligro para la seguridad de Asgard necesitaba las identidades.

En definitiva Loki no podía sufrir ninguna alteración, la serpiente había vuelto a escapar al castigo.

Frigga mientras tanto miró todos aquellos recuerdos en los que ella aparecía sabiendo perfectamente como seguían a esas imágenes pues ella también los tenia guardados en su cabeza. Su pequeño Loki aprendiendo su magia de ella, su gran conocimiento y amor por los libros. Todo estaba allí, su pequeño hijo no la había olvidado ni la repudiaba pues de ser así todos esos bellos recuerdos estarían corruptos por el odio o el resentimiento.

Thor por otro lado no aparto la mirada del suelo. Él no estaba, no había ni un solo recuerdo suyo ¿Por qué...?

-Diosa Sigyn ¿podría ver algún recuerdo sobre mi?

-Mi príncipe ¿Está seguro que eso es lo que desea? -Thor asintió. Sigyn tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse en la mente de Loki intentando decidir que recuerdo sería adecuado, y entonces lo sintió. El mismísimo Loki empujaba uno hacía ella para que lo enseñara.

No solo Loki estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo si no que lo estaba explicando a su publico. Iba a mostrarles la historia del recuerdo y cuando Sigyn pudo leer lo más profundo de la memoria no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca. Tenia que volver a preguntárselo a Thor, este no sabía que se le iba a venir encima.

-...¿Está seguro?

-Si, lo estoy -Sigyn asintió vacilante y tiró del recuerdo. Un recuerdo que al contrario que los demás que se mostraban como cuadros rodeados por un marco de luz se encontraba en medio de una sustancia negra y roja que parecía una mezcla de tinta y sangre.

Thor al ver el recuerdo no pudo evitar apretar los puños. Frigga a su lado lo soltó para luego mirarle incapaz de creerse lo que estaban viendo.

El recuerdo había sido después de que Loki le cortara el pelo dorado a Sif. Después de que Sif hubiera ido corriendo a la habitación de Thor llorando con su cabeza medio calva. El justo exacto momento en el cual Thor había sentido que era su deber mostrarle a su hermano que un hombre no debía actuar en contra de una mujer.

Lo que se veía en la memoria era un muy joven Loki recibiendo una paliza de un mayor pero aun así joven Thor bajo la mirada satisfactoria de Sif.

Sigyn finalmente no pudo más y cuando Loki comenzó a sangrar retiró el recuerdo. El criminal se quedó allí sentado mirando a Thor con una mirada que brillaba con una crueldad y una satisfacción que a Thor le retorcieron el corazón.

Un recuerdo tan horrible y Loki lo usaba como arma hacía su hermano. Loki era capaz de tener que revivir el recuerdo simplemente para llegar a él y destrozarlo, tirarle a la cara todas esas veces que había gritado que era su hermano y que lo quería.

¿Después de esto en que quedaban esas promesas de hermandad?

La sala había quedado completamente en silencio al menos hasta que el primer grito de celebración sonó y muchos aplausos siguieron. La sala entera se puso a ovacionar a Thor por actuar contra la serpiente incluso a tan joven edad.

El príncipe dorado se miró alrededor alucinado, incapaz de creerse que está fuera la reacción de Asgard ante tal atrocidad. Sigyn aun de pié delante del criminal suspiró. Hodur entre las filas de nobles frunció el ceño y usó su magia para poder acallar el escándalo. No quería oír tal estupidez.

Dentro de la sala otros pocos actuaron igual pero solo uno actuó. Frigga airada gritó a plena voz pidiendo silencio. Luego miró a Odin expectante pero el hombre estaba igual que siempre. Estoico.

La mujer dejó caer los hombros y entonces bajo la asombrada mirada de la sala la reina siempre leal a su marido salió de la sala después de haberse arrodillado frente al criminal y haberle besado la frente.

Odin la miró marchar sabiendo que debería haberle ordenado que se detuviera pero incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas. Thor parecía estar a punto de abandonar la sala también pero Odin estaba dispuesto a pedírselo personalmente pues su hijo estaba muy pálido y parecía capaz de echar a llorar allí mismo.

-Sigyn

-¿Si mi señor?

-¿Puede haber una forma de descubrirlo? ¿Cualquiera?

-No señor. Esas memorias están protegidas por el criminal, solo él puede retirar las sombras

-...Gracias por tus servicios pero por ahora creo que no necesitaremos de tu magia para borrar los recuerdos. Puedes retirarte. Guardias llévense al criminal a las celdas. Nobles de Asgard, la ejecución de la sentencia se suspende por el momento, pueden regresar a sus puestos y hogares


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me e dado cuenta de que cada vez que intentaba poner CLON el corrector me ponía clone, es una estupidez si porque son lo mismo al final pero buff maldito corrector que hace lo que le da la gana (es Loki XD)...pues eso que seguramente los veáis salpicados cambiando de forma. Lo siento -.-U

Loki volvió a su celda tranquilamente con una expresión de calma que puso a toda la guardia nerviosa. Todos habían podido ver aquel recuerdo del joven príncipe Thor y el ver como el criminal reaccionaba fríamente incluso a su propria tortura era algo que los ponía muy nerviosos.

Muchos estaban deseando salir de allí y por esa misma razón en cuando lo volvieron a encerrar muchos de ellos fueron a pedir un cambio en su turno.

Así de esa forma Loki pasó bastantes minutos estando solo cosa que aprovecho para ponerse a jugar con su magia teniendo cuidado de formar como siempre la ilusión de su clone para impedir que Heimdall lo viera. No quería espías de su intimidad.

El joven príncipe ya pensaba que todo su día sería así, regodeándose por las reacciones de su supuesta familia, enorgulleciéndose de haber sabido como reaccionarían las masas y suspirando por la estupidez de su no-hermano Thor. Todo había salido tal y como él había supuesto que saldría empezando por como Odin le había hablado durante todo el juicio.

El gran rey de Asgard, que no puede controlar ni a su joven hijo adoptivo. Alabemos al gran rey.

Justo entonces por los pasillos de las celdas Loki distinguió el paso pesado de un Einherjar. Era extraño que uno de los guardias personales de la familia real bajara hasta las celdas pero tal vez hubiera algún criminal con el cual Odin deseara hablar y por lo tanto uno de sus guardias tuviera que ir a escoltarlo. No era algo habitual pero Loki sabía que a veces ocurría.

Entonces las pisadas se detuvieron y cuando Loki levantó la mirada no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. El Einherjar estaba justo delante de su celda, esperando pacientemente a saber que, y lo más interesante traía una bandeja con comida.

Loki de un movimiento con su mano hizo que su clon le preguntara si Odin se había arrepentido de haberle dejado sin comer pero el guardia no se movió ni dijo nada, ni si quiera cuando la ilusión insistió en burlarse de él se movió. Esto empezaba a ser raro.

Entonces por fin el hombre movió una de sus manos hacía su yelmo y se lo quitó revelando una cara que Loki conocía bastante bien. Ahora entendía porque no le había echo ningún caso a su ilusión.

El hombre tenia una complexión muy parecida a la de Thor, grandes músculos hombros anchos, una cara con una buena mandíbula, un pelo corto rubio y unos ojos marrones no tan serios como los que uno esperaría en un guardia real.

-Loki, puedes dejarlo ya. No habrá ningún guardia por ahora, puedes quitarla -El príncipe oscuro movió la mano otra vez deshaciendo su ilusión.

-Vidarr, no pensé que te arriesgarías. Bueno en realidad si, eres así de idiota -Vidarr gruño algo antes de meter la bandeja con comida dentro de la celda del criminal y en cuanto le llegó el olor Loki supo quien la había preparado -Sigyn se ha esforzado

-Pues ya sabes, cometelo todo y entonces te librarás de su furia...Tienes a todos los guardias asustado, dios del caos

-Pues tu necesitas calzado nuevo, dios de los zapatos -Vidarr al oír uno de los títulos que se le habían concedido no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara. Nunca llegó a entender porque los humanos le habían puesto algo así pero sabía quien podía haber metido esa idea en la gente. Y no necesitaba más que quitarse la mano de los ojos y mirar al frente.

Loki tomó la bandeja y comenzó a comer con sus impecables formas que hacía una extraña combinación con la celda. Vidarr sabía muy bien como los criminales comían en aquellas mazmorras y por supuesto aquí tenia que estar Loki poniéndose hasta la servilleta. Normal que destacara tanto en una mala manera, era tan distinto a los demás allí en Asgard...aunque Vidarr nunca se quejaría de Loki, él lo quería tal y como era, raro.

-¿Está tan bueno como parece?

-Mejor. Y es todo mio

-Oh venga, solo un trocito. Sigyn siempre ha sabido hacer la mejor carne -Loki rodó los ojos pero siguió comiendo ignorando a su guardia. Él estaba disfrutando de la comida y no estaba para charlar, sobre todo con la boca llena era de mala educación -Pareces más una princesa que un príncipe con esos modales

-Bueno como bien sabes en el fondo soy una bella princesa -Vidarr no pudo evitar atragantarse al oír a Loki hablar de esa manera. Y la voz aguda y el parpadeo coqueto no ayudaban.

Al final los dos se quedaron en silencio esperando que la comida se terminara, cuando está hubo desaparecido dentro del estomago del criminal Loki le pasó la bandeja al Einherjar que la sacó de la celda vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo.

-El juicio a sido un completo desastre

-Si se le puede llamar juicio -Vidarr asintió lentamente mientras Loki se levantaba de su esquina para estirar un poco las piernas. El guardia simplemente le siguió con los ojos -¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Mi padre me ha dado permiso de..."descansar"

-Oh que bueno eres. Vienes aquí a descansar, de paso puedes entrar y quedarte mi cama aunque no es muy cómoda y te puedo asegurar que tiene que tener por lo menos la antigüedad del rey

-Loki

-¿Qué? Es un honor dormir en algo tan viejo como él -Vidarr le señaló con el dedo como forma de aviso pero en el gesto no había nada amenazante, los dos sabían que ninguno sería capaz de hacerle daño al otro.

-...Debo de agradecer que el padre de todos decidiera no borrarte los recuerdos. Ni que investigara más en el contenido

-Si bueno, el tema de ASSgard -Loki no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver como Vidarr rodaba los ojos -es difícil de evitar cuando lo has intentado defender toda tu vida...Gracias por la comida Vidarr, me alivia saber que a alguien aun le parezco redimible aunque no lo sea

-Syn se pasará dentro de poco. Te aconsejo que no le digas esa última cosa porque te va a partir la cara. Y la bella princesa sin su cara no es nada -Loki le guiño un ojo coqueto y Vidarr se despidió con una inclinación antes de volver a colocarse el casco para salir de allí.

El príncipe oscuro se quedó mirando su marcha antes de volver a su rincón con su ilusión ya preparada. A pesar de lo que Vidarr y Sigyn habían intentado hacerle ver seguía pensado lo mismo. Quería abandonar este mundo de una vez por todas. Por una vez en su vida quería ser un cobarde y malditos sean todos los que quisieran negarselo.

Estaba cansado de aparentar por el bien de los nobles tan patéticos. Todos iguales, todos copias exactas de los demás, pocos se libraban y la mayoría de los que lo hacían ni si quiera eran de Asgard. Él debería haber nacido con los elfos de Alfheim o con los Vanir en Vaneheim, un lugar donde la magia era no solo permitida si no valorada.

Los guardias volvieron al poco de la marcha de Vidarr para hacer sus rondas pero parecían más relajados seguramente suponiendo que el Einherjar había ido allí para asegurarse de que el prisionero se comportara. Que ciegos que eran todos allí, pero que divertido era aprovecharse de esa ceguera.

**Salón del trono**

Allí ya solo habían quedado el rey con su hijo y su guardia pero ninguno parecía querer moverse de sus sitios. Los guardias por su dedicación al rey, el príncipe por la impresión de ver ese recuerdo, de haber buscado después en su cabeza y no haber sido capaz de recordarlo con ese mismo detalle que el que su hermano había tenido. Tan poco impacto había echo en él ¿Qué decía eso de él? ¿Del qué era? ¿Del qué había sido?.

Odin por otro lado estaba allí sentado pero al contrario de lo que Thor pensaba no era por la impresión ni la tristeza. El rey de Asgard estaba allí pensando en una forma de sonsacarle al criminal con quien había conspirado, quien eran esas personas de sus recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo escondía.

Pero entonces Frigga hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Su rostro no parecía contento, su forma de andar era agresiva. Thor nunca había visto a su madre así y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se creyó todas las historias que hablaban de su madre como una verdadera guerrera Vanir capaz de tumbar a algunos de los soldados más fuertes de Asgard.

-Exijo una explicación Thor. Ahora

-Madre yo...

-No una escusa Thor. Una explicación -Y lo peor de todo era que el tono de su madre era igual que siempre. El mismo tono calmado de siempre que tanto le recordaba a Loki. Loki...¿por qué veía tanto Loki en su madre ahora? Nunca se había fijado o tal vez nunca se había preocupado en ver a su hermano y por eso cada vez que le habían pedido que describiera a Loki no había tenido palabras...ahora solo podía pensar en una descripción que valía para todo. Loki era hijo de Frigga.

Hijo de Frigga y no hermano de Thor, ni tampoco hijo de Odin. Esta era la familia de la que tanto se había enorgullecido. Este desastre, esta bomba de relojería era su familia...nunca la había visto pero ahora la tenia delante, eran un desastre.

-No tengo escusa madre. Busco en mi mente y no encuentro el mismo detalle, no hallo remordimiento porque el recuerdo escapa mi busca como si fuera otra simple memoria de mi infancia. No causó en mi un impacto...madre e fallado como hermano, como príncipe...y me temo que también como persona -Y ante esas palabras, a pesar del enfado Frigga no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada. Podía verlo en la cara de su hijo, todo ese arrepentimiento, toda esa pena, su hijo se sentía derrotado y por una vez la reina supo que no tenia que ofrecerle palabras de consuelo.

Thor no necesitaba que le consolaran, él quería un castigo por lo ocurrido. Esa sensación de no poder nunca redimirse de sus actos a la reina le pareció suficiente tortura. No se la iba a quitar castigandolo de forma endeble.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué?

-Sabes lo que ocurrió. Fue cuando Loki le cortó el pelo a Sif. Ella vino llorando a mi habitación y entonces decidí que Loki tenia que reparar su error. El siguió negando haberlo echo pero...no recuerdo que estaba pensando madre, no recuerdo el estado en el que dejé a mi hermano...solo puedo recordar el ver a Sif sonriéndome y dándome las gracias por defenderla...después el problema solo se hizo más grande -Frigga asintió. Recordaba muy bien el juicio, hasta ese punto llegaron las cosas que un niño fue llevado a juicio por una travesura.

Una travesura que por mucho que el resto de Asgard insistiera Frigga nunca había aceptado. Su hijo no haría algo así, no en aquel entonces, pero Odin había tenido la última palabra.

-¿Por qué? Loki no lo hizo, sé que el no lo hizo, pero lo castigaste

-Las prueb... -Pero Frigga no iba a permitir que su marido se saliera con la suya. Había dejado eso correr, como todo y ya estaba harta de sentir como que aun ahora le estaba fallando a su hijo.

-¿Por qué? Recuerdo que Loki tuvo a dos personas que le apoyaron! Mi sobrino Hodurr, y la otra joven, la niña, la...¿Como se llamaba ella? -Frigga se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando recordarlo pero al final sacudió la cabeza. No podía detenerse allí, ya lo recordaría -Los dos dijeron que Loki no lo había echo, allí tenias tus pruebas ¿Por qué?

-Estaban mintiendo. Baldur nunca habría echo algo como eso y por lo tanto los tres debían estar mintiendo -Frigga sacudió la cabeza. Baldur, ahora se acordaba, había sido la joven sirviente, una niña también al momento quien había entrado al juicio para decir que ella había visto al joven Baldur con el pelo de Sif corriendo por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

Frigga recordaba como ella también había dudado de esa palabras pues como iban a creer algo que una simple ayudante de cocina decía. Baldur era también sobrino suyo, hermano de Hodurr y un buen joven igual que Thor, algo como lo que la niña decía era totalmente imposible.

Pero entonces había mirado hacía su hijo, hacía el pequeño Loki cogido de la mano de Hodurr y de como los dos habían parecido tan convencidos. Los dos habían mirado a la niña como si la pequeña les hubiera salvado...pero como había caído esa esperanza al oír a Odin acusándola de haber sido cómplice en la travesura.

Los tres habían terminado bajo juicio por mentirosos, por traviesos, por haber ido demasiado lejos.

Frigga había sabido al momento que todo se había ido de las manos que una simple broma nunca debería haber causado todo este desastre, pero había habido implicados en altos cargos. Tyr el padre de Sif, un hombre del consejo, había estado furioso. Fulla, su propria hermana y madre de Baldur tan airada por las acusaciones contra su hijo favorito. Odin y su vergüenza por las acciones de su hijo.

-Pero nunca te paraste a pensarlo. Loki era tan inocente ¿Lo recuerdas? era un pobre niño, tan asustado del mundo, tan pequeño y frágil

-Incluso entonces era capaz de manipularte

-NO TE ATREVAS! No te atrevas a decirme que todo eso eran manipulaciones de un bebé...¿Quién eres? Tu no eres el hombre que se negó a matar a un bebé, tu no eres ese hombre... -La reina parecía buscar las palabras para seguir hablando pero estas no llegaban. Incapaz de seguir sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Era inútil, todo era inútil. Odin no entendería jamás porque no quería ver los fallos en su persona.

Thor se quedó allí y entonces lo decidió.

-Padre pido permiso para hablar con el crim...

-No

-Padre debo hablar con él. Por favor

-No. Te prohíbo que bajes a las celdas. Ahora márchate, estoy seguro que te echan de menos en la zona de entrenamiento -Y dicho eso Odin se levantó de su trono para irse a sus habitaciones. Tenia que hablar muy seriamente con su esposa y no quería que Thor les viera peleando más de lo necesario.

Thor miró como su padre se iba alejando. Nunca había sido conocido por seguir las normas de su padre. Puede que por alguna razón no fuera castigado tanto como Loki pero eso no significaba que era un príncipe obediente.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras de las celdas seguidos por dos guardias que intentaban detenerle pero sin conseguir demasiado. Estos soldados habían entrenado con él y sabían lo que les podía caer si se les ocurría empezar un combate. Avisar a Odin tampoco era buena idea puesto que el rey se había encerrado con su reina en las habitaciones y todos sabían que cuando eso ocurría era mejor no acercarse a menos que uno quisiera morir.

Así que lo único que les quedaba era acompañar a su príncipe y escuchar la conversación para más tarde informar al rey.

-LOKI! -El príncipe oscuro en su celda levantó la mirada con una ceja levantada. Su her...no-hermano como siempre era idiota. Estaba seguro de que Odin le había expresamente prohibido bajar a hablar con él pero allí estaba...y esos dos guardias parecían estar a punto de desmayarse del miedo seguramente pensando en que sería peor. Si el castigo de su rey o la paliza que el príncipe era capaz de meterles si se atrevían a ponerse en medio de su camino.

Igual que todos los anteriores que habían bajado a hablar con él con excepción de Vidarr, Thor encaró a la ilusión.

-Loki quiero pedirte que me perdones. Lamento todo lo que e echo, el dolor que e causado el... -Pero Loki pasaba de escuchar y por lo tanto ensordeció sus oídos a las palabras falsas de su hermano. Se negaba a escucharlas, se negaba a dejarse convencer aunque solo fuera por un segundo que algo de ese discursó era verdad.

El clon de Loki como respuesta a las acciones de su creador le dio la espalda a Thor para ignorarle. Mientras el verdadero no dijera nada el clon se quedaría allí sentado y leyendo un libro.

-Loki, Loki...LOKI...LOKI ESCÚCHAME!

-Mi príncipe por favor debe acompañarnos. Tiene prohibido bajar aquí

-LOKI! LOKI! MÍRAME!

-Mi príncipe! Es una orden del rey -Thor siguió mirando la celda y entonces asintió con la cabeza baja. Ya daba igual, su hermano no escuchaba. Justo cuando el príncipe dorado iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras para salir de allí Loki abrió la boca.

-Huye a casa princesita -Thor fue a darse la vuelta para mirarlo pero los guardias no le dejaron dar marcha atrás. Había reconocido el comentario, las mismas palabras que el Jotun le había dicho cuando había ido allí...pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba ganar Loki al decir esas palabras? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mundo feliz?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el siguiente capitulo! Espero no haberos echo esperar mucho ;)
> 
> La verdad estoy contenta con este capitulo y espero que os guste a vosotros tanto como me ha gustado a mi. Ahora o dejo leerlo y como siempre, cualquier critica es bienvenida ;)

Thor se encontraba en su habitación intentando ignorar el mundo. Nunca había odiado su popularidad, nunca había pensado que llegaría a cansarse de ella pero en aquel momento cuando lo único que deseaba era pensar en soledad, el que sus amigos no pararan de llamarle para salir de su habitación era molesto y le cansaba, no, cansaba no, agotaba.

Sif había sido la primera en llamar. Luego había venido Hogun seguido por Fandral. Volstagg no había aparecido pero Thor sabía que si no fuera por la comida que se estaba sirviendo en el comedor también estaría allí en su puerta.

Hogun y Fandral habían desaparecido bastante rápido sin insistir demasiado pero Sif...la guerrera no paraba de llamarle y se había quedado en su puerta. Thor empezaba a desear poder salir y gritarle a la cara que se largara. Entonces al pensar en eso no pudo evitar hacer memoria a todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales él había sido el que había marchado a la habitación de su hermano para arrastrarlo a una aventura.

¿Loki se había sentido así en todas aquellas ocasiones?

En cuanto esa pregunta se formó en su cabeza Thor se levantó de su cama para intentar desestresarse dando vueltas por su habitación. Loki Loki Loki, todo daba vueltas alrededor de Loki.

Había sido un hermano espantoso, había sido un mal protector y un mal amigo. Pero estaba intentando pensar y recordar cada fallo ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente? ¿Acaso Loki nunca escucharía sus disculpas? ¿Nunca podría tener esperanzas de arreglar la situación? Los hombros del príncipe dorado se hundieron. Él no estaba echo para esto.

Suspirando caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación. Al abrirla se encontró con Sif que lo miraba ahora con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Durante todo el camino la mujer le estuvo hablando de algo pero Thor no tenía oídos para conversaciones inútiles. Por unos segundos estuvo sopesando la idea de irse a Midgard para hablar de esto con los vengadores pero el solo pensar en tratar el tema de Loki con ellos le echaba hacía atrás.

Los midgardianos tenían muchas razones para odiar a su hermano...crimi...no, nunca más. Loki era su hermano, no podía dudar más sobre ese tema. No le daría más la espalda a su hermano, nunca más.

-Thor ¿me estás escuchando?

-Hmm ¿Qué? -Sif frunció el ceño y le agarro del brazo para obligarle a detenerse un momento.

-Thor olvídate ya del traidor. Estas cambiando y me preocupas

-...No deberías Lady Sif, este cambio era necesario -Sif parecía totalmente alucinada de tal respuesta. Por unos segundos su expresión no parecía concretar en una emoción sola pero entonces esta se torció en un gesto airado.

-Esto es cosa suya! Te está comiendo la cabeza, esa serpiente te está...

-SIF! -La mujer pegó un salto sorprendida por el repentino grito -No hablarás así de mi hermano -Incapaz de controlarse le agarro los hombros a la guerrera con fuerza y la obligó a mirarle -No volverás a dirigirte a él como serpiente, o traidor. ¿Estoy hablando claro? -Sif parpadeó alucinada un par de veces pero cuando el agarre del príncipe se intensificó la mujer tuvo que asentir y ceder.

Thor la soltó para luego encaminarse al salón. Tal vez beber algo le sentaría bien.

Sif mientras tanto se quedó allí en mitad del pasillo con una mano sobre el moratón que comenzaba a formarse en donde Thor la había agarrado. Esto era culpa de Loki, todo siempre era culpa suya, todo. E iba a pagar por esto. Cerrando las manos en puños la peli-negra dio media vuelta y corrió hacía las escaleras que bajaban a las celdas. Tenia que hablar con un criminal antes de que Thor se diera cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte.

Los guardias la dejaron pasar puesto que como hija de Tyr la joven tenia permiso de acceder a casi cualquier lugar sin necesitar permisos especiales. Además todos podían imaginarse la razón por la cual la joven fuera a bajar allí y no pretendían impedírselo.

Solo uno de los guardias levantó la mirada al ver pasar a la guerrera para cerciorarse de a donde iba exactamente e inmediatamente al ver la realidad de su preocupación salió corriendo a buscar a alguien que pudiera impedir un desastre.

Sif se olvidó completamente de todo excepto de su objetivo e incluso los gritos de los otros criminales que la reconocían como una de las razones de sus encarcelamientos no parecían llegar a sus oídos. Entonces por fin llegó.

Allí dentro de la celda el príncipe oscuro se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y un libro entre sus piernas. El joven parecía tan relajado que la ira dentro de Sif creció. Todos allí arriba estaban desquiciados con él pero el maldito traidor se encontraba tan tranquilo y relajado, como si nada. Iba a matarlo.

-Loki! -El hombre no levanto la mirada sino que simplemente fue pasando las paginas de su libro con un desinterés que no hizo nada para calmarla -Loki! -Ahora cansada de ser ignorada y con la paciencia ya al limite golpeó la barrera de energía de la celda cosa que por fin hizo reaccionar al reo.

Loki levantó la mirada y una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué le has echo a Thor?

-...Muchas cosas, pero tendrás que ser más especifica me temo -Sif repitió el golpe a la barrera pero Loki ni parpadeó ante la muestra de violencia. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa forma de pensar de los Aesir. Golpea suficientemente fuerte, recibirás lo que quieres. Luego se atrevían a llamar salvajes a los demás.

-No te hagas el gracioso! Serpiente, monstruo, bestia, criatura, Jotun! -La última palabra si que causó una respuesta pero no la que la guerrera esperaba. Loki simplemente sonrió.

-Aww, Odin no ha podido arreglarlo ¿Cuantos saben de mi condición de Jotun?

-Todo Asgard lo sabe ya -le siseó enfadada la mujer esperando que eso le hiciera al menos por un momento dudar, pero Loki estaba más que listo y simplemente sonrió.

-Perfecto...¿Has venido por algo Lady Sif? Me temo que si buscas compañía será mejor que hables con los que tienes detrás de ti. Parecen más animados -Y cuando Sif confundida miró hacía atrás se encontró a un montón de criminales haciéndole gestos vulgares. Ahora otra vez enfadada golpeó la barrera -Uff, si sigues así me temo que todo el trabajo de los carceleros se volverá inútil

-No escaparas nunca! Te quedarás aquí, muerto de hambre.

-En realidad me alimentan bastante...

-ARG! TE MATO! -Y entonces Sif fue a cruzar la barrera pero una mano la agarro del cuello de su armadura y la tiró al suelo para luego ponerle un pie en el pecho y aplastarla con fuerza para evitar que se levantara.

Encima de ella había otra mujer cuyos rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de la guerrera pero más maduros y si Loki tenia que compararlas diría que más atractivos también. La joven tenia una larga melena rubia con tonos rojizos que antiguamente había sido comparada con la dorada cabellera de Sif, hasta que esta la había perdido. Los ojos azules tan característicos de los Asgardianos eran fríos incluso en momentos de tensión como este.

-Hermana, debo decirte que me encuentro muy decepcionada con tu comportamiento al momento -Sif apartó el pie de su hermana de un empujón y se levantó intentado encontrar un mínimo de dignidad.

-Como si me importara ¿Qué haces aquí Syn?

-Detenerte, como siempre. Ahora será mejor que desaparezcas

-Eso eso, Lady Sif, estoy seguro que te estarán esperando con ansias en el comedor para oír tu historia de como amenazaste a la serpiente -Syn le miró por el rabillo del ojo casi como diciéndole que era mejor que no siguiera tentando su suerte cosa que Loki acepto y tranquilamente volvió a su libro ignorando a las dos hermanas.

Sif les miró a los dos para después darles la espalda para marcharse. Luego hablaría con Heimdall y estaba segura que su hermano estaría de su parte, Syn esta se la iba a pagar.

Cuando la guerrera se hubo marchado Syn mandó a los guardias más cercanos a seguirla para evitar que cambiara de idea y volviera. Una vez sola con Loki soltó un suspiro mandando le una mirada al criminal que le decía lo cansada que estaba de la mujer peli-negra.

-Es tu hermana pequeña. Culpa tuya que haya salido así

-Mi medio hermana, tengo suerte de no tener relación alguna con Tyr -Loki sopesó la idea de que hubiera no solo una hija de Tyr si no dos y se estremeció al imaginarlo. Habría sido horrible.

Syn rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba más a la celda.

-Podrías haber echo una ilusión e ignorarla

-No es tan divertido

-Loki -El joven se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Sabes que es verdad. No puedo mentirte a ti diosa de la verdad

-En realidad tu serías es único que puede señor de las mentiras, mi poder no funciona tan bien contigo. Pero ya luego mi instinto es más difícil de burlar -Loki le guiño un ojo mientras dejaba el libro a parte para concentrarse en la mujer.

Syn llevaba su armadura ligera de guardia lo cual indicaba que quien quiera que la hubiera llamado la había pillado nada más volver de su caminata diaria por las calles de Asgard.

A pesar de que cualquier persona inteligente tendría a la gran diosa de la verdad como jueza en todos los juicios posibles Odin había decretado que solo en situaciones verdaderamente urgentes sería necesaria la participación de la mujer, dicha ley la dejaba con mucho tiempo libre el cual era usado para trabajar junto a las clases medias de la ciudad.

No era por su poder que la gente quería a Syn, era por lo que la mujer había demostrado de carácter fuera del palacio.

-¿Algún problema?

-Un par de ladronzuelos, poco más. Me daba la sensación de que aquí estaba más necesitada

-Vidarr me dijo que te pasarías -Syn asintió mientras entraba en la celda pasando la barrera como si nada. Loki le señaló un lugar a su lado para que se sentara cosa que la mujer hizo inmediatamente.

-¿Has hablado con alguien más?

-Con Sigyn durante el "juicio", pero ya está. Hodur aun no ha tenido oportunidad. Vali estará por aquí pero no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre -La mujer asintió pero había algo en su cara que parecía arrepentimiento.

-¿Ocurre algo Syn?

-...Debería haber estado en el juicio -Loki sacudió la cabeza ahora sin un rastro de sonrisa en su cara. El tema no era agradable de hablar sobre todo cuando lo que sentía viniendo de su por ahora compañera de celda era culpa.

-Odin no te habría dejado. Habrías visto la verdad en sus mentiras -Syn asintió lentamente pero el arrepentimiento no desapareció -...¿Qué ha ocurrido en este año que no e estado?

-...¿En serio quieres saber la que se lió después de que saltaras del Bifrost?

-No salté, simplemente...me dejé llevar

-Es una historia que da para largo

-Tengo tiempo, y esos libros me los e leído tantas veces que me los sé de memoria así que no hay nada mejor que hacer -Syn le concedió ese punto pero no pretendía contar algo tan largo sentada en el suelo. Con rapidez salió de la celda para llamar a un guardia, luego le pidió que preparara la sala de interrogación pues tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle al criminal.

Una vez allí, bien cómodos y totalmente aislados pudieron hablar tranquilamente. Odin no tendría ni porque enterarse de esto.

**Gran Comedor**

Todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor. Fandral con dos mujeres sentadas en sus rodillas. Hogun como siempre parecía más concentrado en mirar el vació y pensar en algo deprimente que hablar al momento. Volstagg...comía.

Sif no estaba por ningún lado pero Thor no pensaba preocuparse por el momento sobre la mujer. Estaba tan decepcionado con ella. Durante años había vivido en la fantasía de que sus amigos eran amigos de su hermano pero ahora al observar sus comportamiento podía ver que había vivido engañado. Loki no había tenido amigos entre el grupo de su hermano.

Sin contar con él había tenido Loki...¿Había tenido amigos? Thor solo podía ir pensando en añadir otra cosa a la lista de actos que había mandado la relación con Loki directamente a la basura.

-Thor ¿Te encuentras bien? -Thor levanto la mirada para encontrar a Fandral mirándole. El guerrero parecía verdaderamente preocupado pues estaba ignorando completamente a las dos damas.

-Pensando en... -Y entonces Thor decidió que era hora de dejar de esconderse. Si quería preocuparse por su hermano no iba a intentar disimularlo -Pensando en Loki -La mesa fue envuelta en un silencio muy incomodo. Pero al menos ahora tenia la atención de todos sus amigos e incluso algún otro asgardiano que pasaba cerca de la mesa en aquel momento.

Hogun se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando. Thor había perdido completamente la cabeza pues solo a un loco se le ocurriría sacar dicho tema allí entre toda esa gente. No solo no iba a terminar bien, si no que incluso empezar con el pié correcto era imposible.

Fandral se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada.

-Thor...¿Qué tal si hablamos de...

-No. Quiero hablar de mi hermano. Ahora -Volstagg se miró alrededor buscando una vía de escapar pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de su mujer. La bella Hildegund, la mujer de su vida y la madre de sus hijos...y la que si se atrevía a abandonar dicha mesa le iba a dejar estéril de por vida.

Volstagg nunca había entendido porque su mujer parecía tan insistente en que su marido entendiera lo que era verdadera compasión y comprensión, y además parecía haberse vuelto aun más cabezota con el tema ahora que Loki había terminado en las celdas de Asgard.

Nunca había pensado en preguntárselo puesto que la única vez que lo había intentado la mujer había rehuido el tema, pero Volstagg no era idiota y sabía que su mujer sabía algo sobre Loki que la hacía comportarse de esa forma.

Pero ¿Qué sabía su mujer sobre el ex-príncipe? ¿Y como había llegado a saberlo?

-Muy bien Thor, hablemos -Sorprendido el príncipe dorado miró hacía su gran amigo y aliviado sonrió. Todo ese cambio en su amigo debía agradecérselo a Hildegund, y lo haría en cuanto pudiera.

-Durante años nos ha acompañado en nuestras aventuras...pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que todos lo tratamos

-Thor, solo eran bromas

-No. Si solo fueran bromas Loki se habría reído con nosotros pero no consigo recordar una vez que su reacción a nuestras "bromas" fuera positiva. Amigos míos, era Loki aceptado en el grupo? Quiero sinceridad de vosotros, si la respuesta es un no quiero saberlo, debo saberlo

-...Thor, tu hermano...

-No -Toda la mesa se giró para mirar a Volstagg, el hombre había apoyado los brazos en la mesa para echarse hacía adelante y la comida reposaba abandonada a su lado -Era útil, pero de la misma forma que una herramienta lo era. A veces si podíamos pasar buenas horas juntos pero para nadie Loki era parte del grupo -Thor tomó una gran bocada de aire intentando recuperar la calma pero Volstagg no había terminado -Y quiero que tengas presente una cosa Thor. Tu tampoco lo veías así -Y entonces el hombreton se levanto y se fue caminando hacía su mujer. Quería hablar con ella sobre algo y si su respuesta era positiva, la cual seguramente sería, tendría que ir a pedir un permiso especial para acceder a las celdas.

Tenia alguien a quien visitar.

**Habitaciones de Frigga**

La reina de Asgard se encontraba en su cama peinándose su largo pelo mientras su cabeza pensaba en todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Todos los desastres que podrían haberse evitado, todos los errores que aun esperaban ser corregidos.

Todos ocupaba su mente y aun así nada parecía ser el centro de su concentración. La mujer simplemente quería distraerse y para ello cualquier pequeño tema le valía. No quería pensar en la conversación con su marido, no quería pensar en lo destrozada que se sentía por todas sus perdidas.

Tomando aire la reina se levantó de su cama para dirigirse hacía el espejo en el cual se miró a los ojos. Se veían tan cansados de todo. Tan agotados de su vida allí en aquel lugar. De tantas decepciones.

Las alegrías no parecía conseguir equilibrar la balanza.

Su marido había perdido la cabeza en el tema de su hijo menor. Thor parecía no ser el mismo joven que ella había creído conocer. Loki estaba muy lejos de ella al momento y no sabía si podría recuperar alguna vez todo es espacio vació que les separaba.

Entonces la reina sacudió la cabeza y dejó el cepillo en su cómoda. Así claramente no iba a recuperar la distancia. Sin dudarlo salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacía las celdas. Cualquier guardia que intentara detenerla se veía apartado por la magia de la reina la cual había decidido que estaba cansada de obedecer las normas de la casa de Odin.

Ahora solo seguiría lo que ella pensaba que era lo correcto.

Cuando llegó a la celda de Loki Frigga se detuvo. Allí no estaba su hijo solo como se había esperado. Loki estaba acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Syn, la diosa de la verdad. Sonriendo la reina volvió a caminar hacía ellos esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara pero al parecer no consiguió sorprenderles ni por un segundo.

-Mi reina -Syn fue la primera en hablar, pero Loki al menos la miró e inclinó su cabeza como saludo -¿Necesita algo?

-Solo saber que mi hijo se encuentra bien -Loki torció el gesto y fue a decir algo cuando Syn le golpeó ligeramente con su hombro. El príncipe oscuro parecía estar a punto de lanzar alguna queja pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencido. Era imposible mentir con la señora de las verdades sentada a su lado.

-Me encuentro bien...-otra mirada de parte de Syn terminó por acabar con toda la rebeldía que le quedaba -Madre -Frigga se llevó las manos a su corazón sonriendo. Su pequeño Loki.

-Me alegro ¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa, pídemelo y lo conseguiré -Loki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ¿Cómo podía estar resentido con su madre más de dos segundos? Era su madre, la que le había enseñado a hacer casi todo lo que sabía.

-No necesito nada

-Loki... -Pero la reina sacudió la cabeza. Era innecesario preguntarle por el recuerdo que había enseñado. Eso solo causaría que Loki volviera a cerrarse a ella. Por ahora le dejaría tranquilo y ya poco a poco...la distancia que les separaba ya de alguna forma no parecía tan inmensa -Syn, te agradezco que estés a su lado

-Mi reina ya sabe que me es imposible dejarle...y no soy la única -Y eso iba totalmente dirigido a Loki el cual levantó una ceja. Era innecesario que le reafirmara ese echo. Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro tendría a otros tres visitándole, solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo.

-Os dejaré

-No hace falta mi reina. Ya habíamos terminado, solo nos estábamos despidiendo -Syn entonces se levantó de la cama en la cual los dos habían estado sentados y con un abrazo a Loki salió de la celda -¿Necesita que la acompañe mi reina?

-Te lo agradecería Lady Syn -La joven se inclinó y con una última despedida hacía Loki las dos mujeres se fueron de allí.

Durante los primeros minutos ninguna habló pero finalmente Frigga no pudo evitar que su curiosidad se escapara por su boca.

-¿Habéis estado toda la tarde juntos?

-Si, mi reina. Me e encontrado ocupada "interrogando" al criminal -Frigga se llevó una mano a la boca intentando tapar su gran sonrisa. Syn por supuesto mantenía una mascara de seriedad perfecta. Una diosa de la verdad era una experta en el control de sus mentiras.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio y en esta ocasión no se rompió hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de Frigga en donde la reina pasaría los siguientes días al haberse negado a continuar durmiendo junto a su marido.

-Syn...¿Recuerdas el nombre de la ayudante de cocina? -Syn que ya se estaba marchando se detuvo y durante unos segundos Frigga temió que no fuera a recibir respuesta. Finalmente la diosa con la cabeza ligeramente gacha giró su cara hacía la reina con unos ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza.

-Era...Era Nott -Dicho eso la mujer volvió a caminar para alejarse de allí.

Frigga se quedó en la puerta de sus aposentos. En su cara también había aparecido un gesto de tristeza. Ahora entendía porque su mente no había querido recordarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6** _

* * *

Loki acompañó a los guardias fuera de la celda sin saber muy bien a donde iban o para que. Tampoco era como si le llegara a molestar puesto que sentarse todo el día allí en la celda podía llegar a ser un poco aburrido.

No solo sus...amigos tenían poco tiempo y muchas dificultades para ir si no que sus enemigos tenían demasiado de uno y poco de las otras. Incluso burlarse de los idiotas que venían con amenazas a por él llegaba a cansar después de días haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Sif había vuelto para insultarle otra vez, Tyr había llegado le había dado unos cuantos latigazos y se había largado satisfecho con su vida sin darse ni cuenta de que Loki se había curado con un chasquido.

El dolor era algo que ya casi no sentía.

Los guardias entonces se detuvieron delante de las puertas del trono haciendo que el príncipe oscuro soltara un gruñido. Esto era lo que le faltaba, pensó. Thor no había vuelto a poner un pié en las mazmorras de Asgard mientras que Frigga había decidido que era más seguro hablar con él por ilusiones, de esa forma Loki ya se creía a salvo de visitas de "familia" pero no. Ahora incluso el viejo deseaba hablar sobre algo.

Dos de los soldados le empujaron para que avanzara mientras los demás abrían las pesadas puertas. Al parecer esto iba a ser privado lo cual a Loki le extrañó bastante pues conociendo a los nobles de la ciudad estos de saber que una sesión de interrogación para el criminal venia habrían asaltado la sala para estar allí.

La sala estaba casi completamente desierta y solo el consejo, el rey y un par de diplomáticos que Loki conocía muy bien se encontraban allí sentados hablando. Frey, rey de Alfheim, Freya, reina de Vaneheim e increíblemente incluso el gran anciano rey de los enanos había decidido venir de visita aquel día. Nadie había visto nunca al gran rey Mótsognir pues este se negaba a abandonar su palacio en Nidavellir pero allí estaba.

Loki se sentía honrado.

-Con que este es el criminal -Dijo Mótsognir en una voz ronca y seca. El enano era de verdad pequeño, la mitad de la altura de Odin pero su nariz y su barba parecía querer compensar por ello. Los ojos eran redondos y pequeños con unas grandes cejas pobladas justo encima. La barba le llegaba hasta el suelo de un color negro y blanco igual que su pelo.

El enano llevaba una especie de túnica azul con trozos de metal cubriendo los puntos vitales como si fuera una semi-armadura. El rey de un pueblo como era el de los enanos claramente no abandonaría su tierra sin llevar encima un trozo de esta. Apegados a esta como si fuera su madre, si solo los Aesir respetaran Asgard la mitad de lo que los enanos respetaban Nidavellir.

-Si, un verdadero peligroso criminal -Loki levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Frey el cual le guiño un ojo nada más conectar sus miradas. El rey de Alfheim no era un Ljosalfar si no un Vanir pero nunca nadie había oído mucha queja de parte de los elfos. Frey era un hombre muy hermoso, Loki no tenia problemas en admitirlo, pero posiblemente su apariencia hiciera que muchos Aesir cuestionaran sus gustos.

Los cabellos largos de un pálido tono dorado, piel blanca como la nieve y Loki había podido comprobar tan suave como la seda. Los ojos elegantes de un tono verde como los bosques de los elfos.

El rey llevaba una túnica blanca que no hacía nada para ocultar su perfecta y delgada figura, además de que el hombre llevaba siempre los pies descalzos lo que dejaba a plena vista la delgadez y palidez de sus tobillos. Si, muchos Aesir estaban más que confundido por lo que sentían por el sabio rey de los elfos.

Algo parecido ocurría con su hermana Freya, reina de los Vanir, pero con las mujeres más que los hombres. Bueno en realidad con ambos, sobretodo si los hombres eran gigantes o enanos. Muchos se pensaban que Freya era una diosa pura e inocente, en temas carnales, pero Loki se sabía bastante bien los cuentos más oscuros de corte.

La mujer Vanir llevaba su armadura de Valkirya en tonos blancos y metálicos que al contrario que lo que llevaba su hermano no la hacía más hermosa si no que la hacía más imponente. Una reina de la altura del gran Odin dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por la bestialidad de un hombre.

Del consejo solo tres hombres se encontraban presentes al momento, pero Loki ese detalle lo agradecía, si estuvieran todo tendría a mucha gente cabreada dentro de la sala.

Tyr, por supuesto, se encontraba de brazos cruzados lanzandole una mirada directa que no parecía prometerle nada bueno. El hombre castaño parecía querer mostrar todos sus músculos por las poses que ponía, intentando seguramente llamar la atención de Freya, pero por la mirada de la mujer hacía otro de los consejeros las cosas no parecían estar funcionando le mucho.

El otro consejero era Forseti, padre de Syn y otro gran juez de Asgard, solo que en esta ocasión al hombre si que le permitían estar en cada uno de los juicios existentes e incluso a veces se veía en la obligación de asistir. El hombre de cabellos rubios, y por supuesto ojos azules era uno de paz. Al igual que Frey, pero nunca llegando a tal extremo, era delgado y falto de musculatura, pero a pesar de eso Loki sabía muy bien lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. Después de todo había sido el maestro de Syn, una mujer que llegaría a ser tan letal como Sif si tuviera un mínimo de interés en luchar.

El último hombre en la sala era aquel del cual la diosa Freya no parecía poder apartar la mirada. El valiente, el atractivo, el siempre victorioso Odr. Loki siempre pensó que el Einherjar era un hombre de lo más extraño. En primer lugar se parecía en muchas cosas a Odin, no solo en apariencia física si no también en algunas partes de su personalidad.

Casi se podían hacer pasar por hermanos.

Lo único que podía diferenciarlos eran tres o cuatro cosas. La primera que Odr era más joven, la segunda que tenia los dos ojos, tercero que su pelo no era completamente blanco y la última que Odr al contrario que Odin era un buen padre.

Vidarr no paraba nunca de alabar a su padre y su sueño era seguir sus pasos para convertirse en el próximo jefe de los Einherjar. Para el guardia Odr era su verdadero héroe y no los señores del consejo o el rey. A Loki le habría gustado poder, al menos una vez, decir algo la mitad de bonito sobre su no-padre cuando aun había sido su padre.

-¿Acaso de criminal me voy a convertir en bufón de corte? Si querías que entretuviera a los invitados deberías haberme retirado las cadenas -Dijo señalando las esposas que aun ataban sus manos a su espalda y que se conectaban con un collar que se encontraba bien ajustado contra su cuello dejandole respirar pero sin que se pusiera cómodo.

-Permanecerás en silencio hasta que te de permiso -Frey miró a Odin con una ceja levantada pero no abrió la boca dejando que la reunión la manejara el rey de Asgard -Hay rumores que hablan sobre las piedras del infinito. Es una noticia peligrosa y las consecuencias de que se esparza el rumor pueden llegar a ser alarmantes

-Hace tiempo -Comentó Freya -que no se oye nada sobre las gemas

-Habían quedado selladas o perdidas, o eso se dice en los viejos tomos -Todos se giraron hacía Forseti el cual como siempre parecía ser incapaz de dar una frase directa. Loki normalmente se habría divertido mucho viendo las reacciones de la gente ante las enigmáticas formas de hablar del consejero pero al momento quería que lo que fuera que quisieran preguntarle lo hicieran deprisa. Salir de su celda ya no le parecía algo tan entretenido.

-Forseti ¿Qué sabes sobre las gemas? -El consejero se cruzó de brazos mientras se ponía a pensar para poder reunir toda la información que había leido y almacenado en su cabeza. Frey esperó pacientemente al estar ya acostumbrado a las largas pausas del hombre.

Tyr por otro lado se encontraba al borde de su paciencia. Odiaba esperar y pensar, eso le parecía trabajo de cobardes.

-Las piedras, o gemas, más libros en Vaneheim o Alfheim hablan de ellas, más aquí en Asgard es donde se guardan...o no -Tyr se llevó una mano a la frente. Odiaba tener un mínimo de lazo familiar con este hombre aun si solo era porque su hija era medio hermana de la hija del idiota -Creadas por el universo, o creadoras del universo. Traen vida, traen muerte ¿Qué dicen los sagrados tomos de los elfos?

-Lo mismo, algo más extendido pero son puras teorías

-No veo el problema -Interrumpió entonces el rey enano, el cual había permanecido en silencio -Son gemas, nosotros podemos trabajar con ellas. Si nos las dais podremos destruirlas

-Si fuera tan fácil, mi querido rey enano -Le dijo directamente la reina Freya -ya lo habríamos echo

-Pero algunas si fueron destruidas. Mi padre el rey Bor destruyó el Aether cuando exterminó la entera raza de los svartalfar -Y ante esa frase Loki no pudo aguantarse. El joven príncipe estalló en carcajadas incluso llegando a lagrimear por los ojos a causa del fuerte ataque de risa.

Frey, con mucho más tacto y control pudo apretar sus labios para impedir que la risa escapara.

-¿De qué te ríes tu, serpiente? -Espetó Tyr mirando airada hacía el aun carcajeante Loki. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza soltando los últimos segundos de risa antes de enderezarse y tomar aire. Eso le había sentado bien.

-Los svartalfar no están exterminados. Y el Aether sigue entero. No podeís destruir las piedras del infinito

-A caso dudas de la palabra del rey de Asgard y de su padre antes que él? -Loki levanto una ceja hacía Odin como si le estuviera preguntando la razón de la pregunta. El creía haber dejado bien claro lo que opinaba él sobre los reyes de Asgard.

-Bor fue un gran rey. Algo bélico pero hemos tenido peores -Indicó el criminal mientras miraba directamente hacía Odin. Luego como si nada continuó -Pero lo que le sobraba en fuerza y estrategia le faltaba en sensibilidad y magia. Un hombre así no puede destruir el Aether -Cuando Tyr iba a golpearle por atreverse a hablar mal no solo con el actual rey de Asgard si no con el anterior, Frey detuvo su mano demostrando que a pesar de su imagen frágil y delicada seguía siendo un dios al igual que todos ellos.

-El joven criminal tiene razón. Bor no tenia formas de destruir el Aether, pero si sellarlo. Pero sigo sin entender una cosa, ¿Por qué, Odin padre de todos, necesitabas esta reunión para hablar de este asunto ahora? ¿Y qué hace aquí el criminal?

-La convergencia se acerca y Heimdall siente una presencia oscura marchando en Svartalfheim. Sospecho que algo busca por el Aether y que al igual que vosotros dos cree que mi padre fue incapaz de destruirlo. El criminal Loki es entendido de estos temas, pensé que nos podría ser útil su conocimiento pero tal vez esperé demasiado de él. Odr

-Si mi señor?

-Llévate al criminal de vuelta a su celda. No creo que lo vuelva a necesitar nunca más. Me es inútil -Loki se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras en su espalda ambas manos se cerraron en puños. Una inútil herramienta, una reliquia inservible. Bien jugado viejo tuerto.

En silencio Odr le cogió por el brazo con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño y lo llevó fuera de la sala.

En un principio ninguno de los dos habló puesto que había demasiados guardias escuchando y tampoco era como si tuvieran mucho que decirse. Odr había sido siempre el protector de la familia real y además siendo el padre de Vidarr el sabía muy bien lo amigos que habían sido el príncipe y él. Ahora posiblemente le incomodara un poco pero Loki confiaba en que no sufriría ningún maltrato de parte del hombre...o al menos eso esperaba.

Por fin llegaron al pasillo de las mazmorras y fue allí donde con toda la confianza de un Einherjar Odr mandó a todos los guardias fuera para poder escoltar tranquilamente al criminal.

-Vidarr me dijo donde pasó su descanso el otro día

-Hmm

-No te puedo decir que esté feliz con todo lo que has echo pero mi hijo te había echado de menos -Loki asintió manteniendo la boca cerrada. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro habría abierto su bocaza para decir cualquier cosa que quisiera pero con Odr no, no quería cabrearle, a él no. Era normal como padre que no quisiera que su hijo se juntara con criminales pero por lo menos hacía un esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que Loki no había visto nunca de parte de Odin.

-Imagino que debo darte las gracias -Odr le miró levantando una ceja pero le dejó continuar -Ninguno de ellos podría haber entrado tan libremente si no fuera porque alguien les ha dado permiso. Ni si quiera Syn podría haberlo echo tan a la ligera

-Es mi deber, no como guardia, si no como padre hacer que mi hijo sea feliz...me habría gustado que Odin hubiera aprendido eso de mi -Por un momento Loki no supo que decir pero al final se contento con asentirle en señal de respeto y entrar en su celda. Otra vez a esperar a que alguien mandara a llamarle, a que le interesara minimamente a alguna persona. Pero no lo creía posible, sobre todo después de las palabras del rey.

El Loki que era segundo príncipe de Asgard, criminal, dios de las mentiras, reliquia, ese Loki era inútil para el mundo... Pero tal vez, el otro Loki, el dios del caos, el protector de Yggdrasil, tal vez ese Loki si que pudiera ser útil.

Y tal vez esa utilidad llegaba antes de lo que esperaba pues quien se encontraba allí justo delante de su celda no era otro más que Frey. Un simple ilusión creada por el rey Vanir pero la cual seguramente le daría una solución a su aburrimiento.

-Podrías haber esperado unos segundos más. Odr se acaba de ir quien dice que no va a volver -La ilusión de Frey sonrió y cruzó tranquilamente la barrera de la celda para colocarse a pocos pasos de distancia del criminal.

-Tengo algo entre manos, y necesito al mejor que puedo conseguir

-Estoy en una celda

-En esta ocasión no estás solo. Y si cumples, no estarás solo nunca más


	7. Chapter 7

_**capítulo 7** _

* * *

Frey se encontraba en la sala del trono escuchando y a la vez no. Odin era un hombre...difícil, y algo aburrido si tenia que ser sincero. Nada bueno, nada malo, simplemente era algo.

Freya se encontraba al momento demasiado ocupada suspirando por el Einherjar que se había ido acompañando a Loki. El enano, bueno no se le puede pedir mucho a alguien tan anciano por lo tanto el verle dormido en uno de los asientos del consejo era bastante esperado. Eso le dejaba a él como foco del interés de Odin puesto que Tyr y Forseti disfrutaban de una discusión bastante airada entre ellos.

Seguramente en el tema de quien engaño a quién con la madre de sus hijas. Para solucionarlo todo Frey les habría casado a ellos dos y así se terminaría el problema, al menos entonces las peleas tendrían sentido.

Por otro lado su conversación con el príncipe oscuro era otro tema completamente. El joven era interesante, inteligente y por supuesto un travieso. De alguna forma después de un año desaparecido y días encerrado allí en la mazmorra seguía siendo casi el mismo joven que había conocido previamente a todo eso.

Más oscuro en ciertos temas, algo más violento en sus expresiones, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo por dentro. Un mago lleno de energía y vitalidad. Una mente privilegiada capaz de ver el mundo tal y como era en vez de ver algo que deseaba.

Las paredes doradas para el príncipe oscuro eran luces dañinas a los ojos. Cuanto se alegraba Frey de no ser el único en eso.

Entonces de repente algo le llamó la atención. Una persona se acercaba pero era por alguna razón incapaz de posicionarle. Le llegaba del lado de su clon, con Loki, pero no podía verlo.

Podía sentir que no era un seidrmenn pero si que había magia a su alrededor protegiendole, lo cual era bastante interesante. Había que ser un mago muy bueno para conseguir atar un conjuro a una persona insensible a dicho poder.

Loki le miró con una ceja levantada, seguramente habiendo notado su extraño comportamiento, pero Frey también había notado esos segundos en los cuales los ojos del joven príncipe se había movido hacía el pasillo detrás del clon. El criminal también lo había sentido, y la falta de reacción solo podía significar una cosa, él reconocía la traza magica y sabía quien se acercaba.

-¿Quién es el que se acerca entre las sombras? -Loki sonrió mientras se ponía más cómodo en su asiento.

-Sabes quien es, aunque puede que no reconozcas su nombre

-Hmm, entonces uno de los tuyos -Loki le guiño el ojo mientras movía su mano ligeramente. De repente allí en mitad del pasillo un hombre apareció de la nada. El joven enseguida sintió como la cobertura de la magia desapareció y se quedó quietecito en la posición en la cual le había pillado la cual le obligaba a quedarse a una pata a mitad de dar el siguiente paso. Claramente dicha situación terminó con su culo en el suelo y un Loki carcajeandose.

Frey se giró para observar al joven sonriendo cuando lo reconoció. Tal como Loki había dicho sabía quien era ese joven, o al menos eso creía. Pero no tenia un nombre para él, o al menos no uno que fuera verdadero.

De pelo corto y pelirrojos y orejas puntiagudas el joven era reconocible como un medio elfo, pero la pureza de su piel, y la blancura de la misma indicaba que su otra mitad genética venía de los Vanir. De cual de todos los dioses de Vaneheim, eso Frey ya no podía saberlo.

El joven elfo vestía con el uniforme de unos de los guardias pero como tal fuera de su turno le era imposible acceder a las celdas, sobre todo aquellas como las de alguien tan peligroso como Loki. Eso explicaba porque la magia, pero quien le había dado ese encantamiento ya sería más difícil de saber.

-Vali, gracias por la visita pero creo que había otras formas de venir

-Shhhhhh! Ahora mismo es el único momento que tengo. Si me pillan entonces me da que no tendré ninguno más así que no grites -Loki rodó los ojos mientras con una mano le indicaba al otro que se acercara. El recién llegado suspiró y se fue acercando a la celda hasta atravesarla. Con una inclinación de cabeza le dio sus respeto al rey Frey pero luego le ignoró para concentrarse en el criminal.

-Te han visitado todos y me empezaba a molestar

-En realidad Hodur y Sigyn no lo han echo

-Bueno, pero te han visto -Loki rodó los ojos exasperad aun si la sonrisa divertida seguía en su cara. Vali era tan envidioso, que incluso el que una persona haya saltado por un puente podía darle envidia y terminar con él saltando por el mismo puente. Y no lo decía en broma, porque había ocurrido.

Pero Vali era también uno de sus más leales amigos, uno de los que de alguna forma había olvidado al llegar, uno de los cuales había insultado al pensar que podía llegar a traicionarlo, o a olvidarlo. Él que estuviera allí a pesar de la posibilidad de un castigo grave significaba mucho para Loki, y el criminal no sabía muy bien como devolver aunque solo fuera la mitad del significado de dicho gesto.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Vali, has visto al rey Frey, sabes que estoy en mitad de algo

-Ya bueno, da igual. Frey nos debe así como doscientas -Justo entonces el rey Vanir se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención a los dos jóvenes que de alguna forma habían conseguido hablar de él pero a la vez olvidarse de su presencia en la misma celda.

-Si voy a ser un tema a tratar, bien podríamos seguir con la conversación de antes. El joven elfo puede ser de ayuda ¿no crees? -Loki miró al pelirrojo durante unos segundos para después asentir en dirección a Frey como aceptando la sugerencia -Para tu información, joven elfo

-Puedes llamarme Vali, no me gusta eso de joven elfo

-Vali, Heimdall a detectado movimiento entre los elfos oscuros. Los cuales estoy seguro sabéis que siguen con vida y con grandes números a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bor por exterminarlos

-Lo sabías antes de Heimdall, Frey, no nos mientas -El rey le concedió el punto a Loki con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Vali simplemente suspiró. Vanir, nunca te fíes de los Vanir, lo saben todo antes que nadie, exceptuando una o dos personas.

-Alflyse nos advirtió. Y estoy seguro que ese nombre no os es desconocido

-...¿Cómo te has echo con esa información?

-La propria reina de los Svartalfar me la cedió, a cambio de que consiguiera a alguien para derrotar a Malekith. Supuse que con tu situación te vendría bien algo de emoción -Vali no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara al pensar en la reina de los Svartalfar. Que malos tiempos habían pasado con la mujer, que mal habían ido las negociaciones...que mal había terminado todo.

Loki parecía estar pensando lo mismo por la forma en la cual su ceño iba frunciéndose cada vez más.

-No sabe que estaré implicado no? No nos llevamos muy bien

-Eso lo sé -Le dijo el rey elfo. Pero no parecía ni dudar por un segundo al afirmar que aun con esas Loki estaría más que interesado en el problema. Y que después de todo la conclusión exitosa del mismo le vendría demasiado bien a Alflyse como para rechazar la ayuda dada por cualquiera. Aunque estos que la ayudaran fueran viejos enemigos -No debo recordaros lo mal que me llevo yo y mi gente con los svartalfar -Vali asintió con la cabeza cediendole ese punto. En toda su existencia solo había conocido unos pocos elfos oscuros que le caían bien, y estos los podía contar con cuatro dedos. Dos.

El criminal se levantó para dar un par de vueltas en la celda pensando en que hacer. Por un lado no solo haría algo entretenido si no que podría cobrarse una pequeña venganza sobre Alflyse haciendo algo que ella no podía. Podía ponerla bajo una deuda, podía conseguir lo que quería de la reina, podía intentar...sacudiendo la cabeza Loki se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el entrecejo.

Thor le había dicho incontables veces que terminaría con arrugas de tanto fruncirlo. Si solo las cosas fueran bien de vez en cuanto no tendría que hacerlo, pensó para si mismo.

-Muy bien. Pero necesito ayuda. Y Frey, sabes que ayuda. Vali te encargo el decírselo a los demás -El medio elfo asintió y enseguida bajo ahora la cobertura magica de Loki salió corriendo de la celda. Frey mientras tanto puso su atención al otro lado solo para rodar los ojos al ver que Odin seguía hablando. Cuando volvió su mirada a la celda Loki se encontraba tumbado en su cama sonriendo -¿Aburrido?

-No sabes cuanto -Entonces la sonrisa se volvió picara y con la mano le invitó a unirse a él a la cama cosa que por supuesto Frey no iba a rechazar. Ni por un segundo podría pasarsele por la cabeza rechazar a algo tan apetitoso.

* * *

En la sala del trono Odin se dio cuenta de que algo raro ocurría con Frey pero lo dejó pasar pensando que se debía a algún problema en Alfheim. Muchos sabían que el rey de los elfos siempre mantenía un ojo sobre su reino para controlarlo pero ahora sin el Vanir prácticamente se había quedado solo hablando.

Freya suspiró y fue a decirle algo a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que este tenia y contuvo la risa como pudo. Esa cascara vacía que era ahora el cuerpo de su hermano tenia una expresión congelada entre aburrimiento y excitación lo cual le dejaba muy claro lo que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo al momento...mala suerte que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Lady Freya -Arg! pensó la reina al oir como Odin la trataba directamente. Ahora le tocaba a ella aguantar al pesado rey (en todos los sentidos).

-¿Si Odin?

-Me gustaría poder discutir algo con usted

-Podemos hacerlo en cuanto me des tu disculpa. Hace muchos años que nos peleamos viejo rey. Eras joven, y algo estúpido, pero sabias perfectamente lo que me estabas diciendo -Y es que la historia entre los dos reyes era una muy larga. Odin había subido al trono hacía unos cinco años, aun muy inexperto en el arte de reinar un gran mundo.

Había sido un día de fiestas, un día de torneo y el joven Odin, un guerrero más que un diplomático como su hermano, había echo gala de sus habilidades y había gritado al mundo su capacidad de domar la magia. De hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Odin hablaba de el seidr, del regalo de Yggdrasil como algo conquistable, como algo que uno debía tomar por la fuerza en vez de agradecer. Un estúpido insulto a todos los señores de la magia. Cuando Vé, la hermana de Odin, le pidió que retirara esas palabras el joven rey pidió que quienquiera que quisiera hacerle retirar dichas palabras que se pusiera frente a él y lo derrotara.

Por supuesto nadie se ofreció. Vili, el hermano mayor, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado, pero sabiendo que su fuerza era inferior a la del joven, Vé era incapaz de usar el seidr para atacar y por lo tanto el único control que ambos tenían sobre su hermano era con el uso de la palabra. La cual le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Freya, una joven Freya pero más experimentada en el uso del poder de un rey o reina se levantó de su lugar y se enfrento al estúpido rey novato. Su magia lo barrio por completo cuando esta, al sentirse mejor acogida en brazo de la maga rechazó la fuerza bruta de Odin. El Aesir, en vez de aceptar su derrota, como cualquiera hubiera echo, la llamó bruja, la llamó hechicera y tramposa.

La opinión de los Aesir sobre la magia a partir de entonces decayó como las hojas que caen en otoño. Nunca más un mago, fuera hombre o mujer, se sintió verdaderamente respetado en el palacio de Asgard. Todo por culpa de un estúpido, e inexperto rey y una reina, que tal vez debería haberse pensado un poco más su reacción.

-Hiciste de los actos de un idiota una burla

-Hice lo que pensé que todos los magos merecían. Ponerte en tu lugar, por supuesto no funcionó

-Los hechiceros son traicioneros, solo estaba...

-Entonces, tal vez, no deberías haber adoptado a uno ¿No crees? Y Odin me e cansado de esta estupidez. Creí que veníamos a tratar algo de suma urgencia pero solo estas aquí jugando a ser el importante. Frey vámonos -Con brusquedad agarro el brazo de su hermano que saltó al contacto seguramente perdiendo el control de su clon. Por la cara que puso les había interrumpido justo en una de las mejores partes pero Freya se encontraba demasiado molesta al momento para que eso le llegara a importar.

* * *

Abajo, en las celdas. Un Loki desnudo observó la pequeña zona de aura azul que había dejado el clon de Frey cuando se había desecho. No les había dado tiempo a avanzar mucho y eso le molestaba pero al menos, pensó, el podía seguir con su placer mientras que Frey se encontraba en una reunión con el rey de Asgard delante, si demostraba un ápice de su excitación la cosa podía resolverse de formas muy...divertidas.

Cuanto le gustaría ir allí al momento.

Suspirando el príncipe intentó llevar su mente a algún sitio que le sirviera y poco a poco continuó con lo que había estado haciendo antes de la brusca desaparición de su amante. Si algún guardia pasaba le iba a dar igual puesto que no verían más que un Loki aburrido y leyendo un libro.

* * *

**Sala desconocida**

* * *

Vali entró corriendo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La habitación llevaba sin usarse años y la verdad es que las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran deplorables pero, al menos, ahora podría limpiarla y darle el respeto que se merecía.

Mientras iba recogiendo cosas rotas para tirarlas a la basura se encontró con un cuadro que él mismo había pintado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. En él salían todos, cuando todos habían estado allí, celebrando lo que debía ser el cumpleaños de Loki.

Con cuidado le quitó el polvo y lo colgó en la pared contemplando la preciosidad de sus pinceladas. Había abandonado la pintura al sentir que sin nadie que la elogiara no valía para nada. Y además, las personas que valían la pena ser pintadas habían estado demasiado desperdigadas como para poder pedirle a alguna que fuera con él.

Sonriendo y ahora sintiéndose con más fuerzas continuó limpiando. Para cuando los demás llegaran todo iba a estar perfecto. Y entonces, cuando Loki saliera de donde estaba pintaría otra vez. Un cuadro para ponerlo al lado del otro. Para recordar que después de todo el grupo no estaba roto.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8** _

* * *

 

Thor se encontraba en el salón junto a sus amigos desayunando mientras veía como sus padres mantenían una conversación en la mesa presidencial. Los dos hablaban en voces bajas para evitar que cualquiera los escuchara pero los gestos parecían decirlo todo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba contento. El tema del que estaban hablando era algo que les estaba molestando y eso solo podía ser una cosa. Loki.

Desde que había llegado con su hermano y este había sido encerrado sus padre no habían echo nada más que pelear sobre que hacer con él. Habían pasado un par de la reunión con Freya y los demás dirigente de los demás reinos pero nada se había explicado sobre la reunión por lo que casi todo el mundo lo había ya olvidado...excepto él. Sus amigos le habían dicho que lo olvidara, que seguramente no era nada, pero Thor sabía que Loki habría investigado sobre el tema de la reunión.

Él siempre había echo eso.

-Thor...Thor...THOR! -El príncipe dorado pegó un salto sorprendido pero enseguida tomó aire y se calmó. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Sif le miraba preocupada pero Thor ahora ya tenia una facilidad increíble para ignorar a la mujer y por lo tanto sus ojos solo se centraron en los demás del grupo. Volstagg se encontraba sentado no muy lejos de la mesa con tres de sus hijos sobre sus rodillas y con su mujer sentada al lado. Hogun estaba al momento ocupado jugando una partida de cartas con algunos de los soldados de Tyr y seguramente desplumandolos pues la cara del Vanir era imposible de leer.

Fandral estaba fuera de visto y eso significaba solo una cosa. Sus partes bajas se encontraban ocupadas con las mujeres de turno.

Suspirando el príncipe volvió su mirada a la única compañera que le quedaba y acalló el quejido de cansancio.

-¿Necesitas algo Lady Sif? -La mujer guerrera frunció el ceño molesta. Thor se estaba comportando de una manera irritante y no parecía ir mejorando si no que incluso cada vez le hacía menos y menos caso. Estaba perdiendo a Thor y el culpable solo podía ser Loki, incluso metido en una jaula durante días el maldito traidor fastidiaba todos sus intentos de acercarse a Thor.

-Thor estas muy raro, creo que tal vez una visita a las enfermerías te vendría bien

-...Si...creo que podría ser una idea. Gracias Lady Sif -Dicho eso Thor se levantó y salió del salón después de despedirse de sus padres como era debido. Odin le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió mientras que su madre suspiró y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Caminando por los pasillos Thor siguió pensando en porque exactamente había accedido a ir a la enfermería. Cuando Sif lo había dicho se le había pasado por la cabeza que yendo allí tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sigyn la cual conocía a su hermano e incluso, si los rumores eran ciertos, íntimamente. Podía ser una forma muy indirecta de hablar con su hermano pero tenía que intentarlo.

Nada más entrar al pasillo se encontró con Eir esperandolo. Su cara seria pero amable casi como si la mujer sospechara el porque de su visita.

-Sigyn está terminando, si quiere puedo hacerle un examen mientras espera

-Gracias Lady Eir -La mujer le indicó que entrara en la enfermería y el príncipe obedeció inmediatamente sabiendo que al fin y al cabo esto se lo había buscado él mismo. Además, su madre al final se sentiría aliviada de saber que había pasado para examinarse.

Después de estar allí media hora bajo la mirada fija de Eir y sus en parte demasiado intrusivos ejercicios Thor tuvo que exigir la presencia de Sigyn a lo cual la anciana maga simplemente respondió rodando los ojos y abandonando la sala para ir a buscar a la enfermera.

Ese momento a solas Thor lo aprovecho para mirarse alrededor y buscar entre los informes de Eir los que pertenecían a Loki. Le costo bastante encontrarlos pues la organización de la vieja era imposible de aclarar pero finalmente los tenia entre sus manos.

Sin dudar un momento abrió los archivos pero justo en ese momento alguien golpeó con fuerza los papeles impidiéndole verlos. Cuando el príncipe levanto la mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de la joven a la cual había venido a buscar y no parecía muy contenta ya sea por andar curioseando por los archivos de otra persona o por haber interrumpido su trabajo.

Con un movimiento rápido la mujer le arrancó el informe de las manos y lo cerro guardándolo todo en un cajón que Thor no había visto antes y que por lo tanto sabía que no era el sitio del informe.

-¿Qué necesita mi príncipe?

-Yo...quería hablar sobre Loki, los rumores...

-Son falsos mi príncipe, no me puedo creer que de verdad creyeras eso -Thor se quedó en silencio un par de segundos pensando en porque exactamente no debería haberse creído los rumores. Sigyn al ver su reacción no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Los gustos de tu hermano son...bueno son...no estoy aquí al momento para hablar sobre los gustos de tu hermano ¿Qué quieres?

-...Hablar sobre él. Aun si fueras su novia eras su amiga -Sigyn le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos al ver la cara de cachorrito apaleado que el joven tenia. Loki le había hablado de esa carita, él la había conocido muy bien y les había explicado a todos como ignorarla. Que pena que Sigyn no fuera dada a ignorar a las personas que tenían problemas.

-...Podemos hablar. Pero aquí no, el despacho de Eir no es el mejor sitio en donde discutir algo tan...complicado -Dicho eso la joven enfermera salió del despacho y le dijo algo al oido a su maestra dejando a Thor pensarse bien lo que iba a hacer. Quería hablar de su hermano pero no quería meterse en ningún lío.

Al final, suspirando y sabiendo que no tenía otras opciones, acompaño a la joven Vanir a donde ella quisiera. No tardaría mucho en descubrir si le llevaba a una trampa o la joven de verdad quería hablar con él.

Justo a medio camino, como para hacerle la vida aun más imposible al joven príncipe uno de los Einerhjar mandado por su padre le avisó de una emergencia sobre el planeta de Vaneheim con una orden urgente para marchar con los soldados y ayudar a las tropas de Freya. Sigyn le miró con pena durante unos segundos pero casi enseguida se despidió de él con una inclinación para dejarle marchar con el guardia.

Thor estuvo a punto de negarse sabiendo perfectamente que Sif y los demás podrían perfectamente encargarse del asunto pero al final por insistencia del guardia cedió. Odin había mandado por él y además, la pausa puede que le viniera bien.

* * *

Loki se miró las manos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tenia libros por leerse pero ya los conocía, se los sabía todos de arriba a abajo. La conversación con los demás criminales tampoco le valía de mucho puesto que un par de ellos lo habían reconocido y no paraban de gritarle obscenidades y guarradas. Ser un príncipe...un ex-príncipe de Asgard no te dejaba en muy buen lugar con los criminales de tal mundo.

No ocurría nada interesante y no recibía visitas. Así que entre eso y lo mencionado anteriormente Loki estaba muy aburrido. De no ser por el extraño escándalo que ocurrió poco después seguramente el entretenimiento habría ido a bajo cero.

Repentinamente habían llegado varios guardias acompañados por un grupo de criminales. Seguramente debido al destrozado Bifrost las cosas en los demás mundos se habían descontrolado y finalmente Odin había decidido mandar a unos cuantos escuadrones a controlar las cosas. Además, si lo que Frey le había dicho era verdad alguien estaba causando mucho problemas por el universo y pronto vendrían más.

Los criminales parecían todos Vanir y ninguno tenia nada de especial...hasta que llegó ese.

Un hombre muy alto con la piel de color negro y unos ojos intensos blancos y cubierto de arriba a abajo. Una mascara tapaba casi toda su piel y llevaba una armadura que era incomparable a la que los rebeldes Vanir tenían. Este era alguien especial, y Loki creía saber porque.

En un principio tampoco se pensó mucho la presencia de ese hombre en las celdas pero cuando empezó el escándalo. Cuando todo comenzó a desmadrarse, cuando vio sorprendido como uno de los criminales le indicaba a ese hombre una salida segura de las celdas supo que no debería haber bajado la guardia ni por un segundo. Porque ahora todos los criminales se habían escapado, y el seguía allí en su celda haciendo el imbécil.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9** _

* * *

 

La rebelión había empezado de repente y solo Loki había quedado con vida en las mazmorras para hablar de ello.

El elfo oscuro había llegado, escondido entre los rebeldes de Vaneheim y había atacado en el momento perfecto. Con los guardias ocupados y los criminales aun llenos con las llamas de la ira en contra de Asgard el plan había sido demasiado fácil. Después el elfo solo había tenido que avanzar hasta la zona de los escudos, que le había sido indicada por uno de los criminales, seguramente un antiguo guardia de Asgard, para allí poder acceder a las defensas y apagarlas.

Y Loki seguía en su celda sentado viendo los muertos amontonarse cada vez con más rapidez. Pero esa incapacidad de actuar, y esa duda de como actuar, le estaba dando una oportunidad para pensar en porque esto estaba ocurriendo ahora. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué se estaban arriesgando los elfos oscuros así de repente?

Solo había una respuesta y es que el Aether debe de haber sido descubierto y llevado a Asgard, o tal vez siempre había estado en Asgard y simplemente los elfos lo había detectado.

Odin se había cavado su propria tumba al no creer lo que le había dicho sobre la sustancia roja.

* * *

**_Un día antes de la revuelta_ **

**_Midgard_ **

* * *

Jane estaba emocionada. La semana había empezado fatal pues no solo la cita que había tenido había sido horrible si no que además su maestro y uno de sus mas respetado amigos se había desnudado frente a la cámara y había acabado en un psiquiátrico como un loco de remate.

Pero entonces, le había explicado el porque había echo lo que había echo y eso había sido emocionante. Portales, se estaban abriendo portales por el mundo y todo empezaba a tener sentido. Siguiendo a Darcy y a su nuevo interino acabaron llegando a un almacén abandonado donde unos niños se encontraban jugando con los portales que había aparecido allí lo cual le daba una maravillosa oportunidad de estudiarlos.

Jane ahora podía tener esperanzas de que Thor volviera, de volver a verlo...si solo pudiera estudiar uno de más cerca.

Ninguno de los portales que se habían encontrado había estado a mano. Demasiado altos o peligrosamente colocados. No, nada parecía servir para estudiarlos fácilmente...pero entonces. Entonces todo había mejorado de repente.

Un portal, un portal accesible y seguro colocado justo en una puerta. Sin dudarlo Jane se dejó llamar por el portal sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella alguien la seguía cruzando el portal y cerrándolo.

Lo que Jane encontró al otro lado era...raro. Parecía una especie de caja abierta en el medio sobre una protuberancia de la pared. Alrededor lo que tenia era una cueva o lo que parecía una cueva. Cuando la científica miró hacía atrás se encontró que el portal había desaparecido y una figura se encontraba allí cómodamente apoyada contra la pared de la cueva.

-¿Quién...? -La figura se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio y después señalo la caja empujando a la científica suavemente con la otra mano. Jane se dejo llevar pero no intentó tocar la caja. Tenia la sensación de que lo que estaba ocurriendo allí tenia algo que ver con Thor, y por lo tanto era algo muy peligroso -¿Qué es? -La figura sacudió la cabeza mientras le señalaba que se acercara mas -No, no soy tonta, se que esto debe ser algo peligroso -que iba a hacer si no enterrado en este lugar perdido.

La figura se llevo una mano al pecho y se inclinó ante Jane como si le estuviera rogando que lo hiciera, y a pesar de saber que no era bueno, y que era de todas las posibles decisiones una de las peores Jane dio un último paso hacía la caja y la toco.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que le parecieron apenas unos segundos después se encontraba en brazos de un rubio muy familiar que la llevada a caballo sobre un arcoiris. Sus ojos eran incapaces de permanecer abiertos pero Jane luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta y hablar. Por fin veía a Thor después de tanto tiempo, no iba a dormirse dejando escapar esta oportunidad.

-T...o...r -El caballo se detuvo de golpe y frente a ella apareció la cara preocupada del dios. En sus ojos podía ver el alivio de verla despierta pero también el profundo miedo de que le pasara algo grave.

-Heimdall te había perdido de vista, estaba tan preocupado que puede que haya causado problemas con tu gente -Jane esbozó una suave sonrisa. Ese era su Thor, causando problemas por donde fuera incluso sin quererlo. Tal vez, antes de la segunda cita debería ayudarle a aprender modales terrestres -Te llevare con Eir, es una maga poderosa, ella sabrá que ocurre -Jane asintió y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron. Si Thor decía que la tal Eir podía ayudar lo dejaría.

Justo entonces un pensamiento cruzó su nublada mente ¿Ayudar con qué?

* * *

**_Horas antes de la revuelta_ **

**_Asgard_ **

* * *

Odin no estaba nada contento. No solo Thor había estado pendiente de una humana usando a Heimdall como informante si no que además se atrevía a traerla a Asgard sin pedirle permiso. Durante estos últimos tiempos había pensado que su hijo por fin había madurado lo suficiente pero al parecer se equivocaba. Thor no había aprendido nada de nada.

Mientras se encaminaba a las enfermerías en donde le habían comunicado que la humana se encontraba se cruzó con Frigga la cual nada más verle la cara crispo la suya y se cruzó de brazos.

Al parecer las cosas entre ellos dos no paraban de empeorar.

-No

-¿A qué te refieres con no, mi reina? -La mujer frunció aun más el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

-E dicho que no. Tu hijo está temiendo por la seguridad de su amada

-¿Amada? Es solo un encaprichamiento pasajero. Yo tuve muchos a su edad -Y ese no era el comentario más acertado al momento pues la expresión de Frigga pasó de airada a inexpresiva...pero no tenia tiempo para esto. Tenia cosas mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo echar a esa humana de aquí inmediatamente.

Sin mediar una palabra más pasó al lado de su reina la cual suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara. Tenia que ir a hablar con alguien.

* * *

Loki en su celda esperaba a que ocurriera algo interesante mientras hacía malabares con una mano y siete pelotas. Algunos de los demás criminales que tenia cerca había empezado a prestarle atención e incluso llegando a hacer apuestas de cuanto llegaba a aguantar. Por el momento al ex-principe de Asgard no le molestaba, pues mejor esa curiosidad que las atrocidades que le habían ido gritando anteriormente.

No sabía cuanto podría haber seguido con eso pero la repentina presencia de la reina le salvo de esa tediosa actividad. Colocando a un clon en su lugar para distraer a todo el mundo se giró hacía la reina esperando a que esta abriera la boca.

-Loki

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás bien abrigado? -Loki gruño algo mientras rodaba los ojos. Madres, siempre pensando en lo mismo sea cual sea la situación.

-¿Has venido por algo?

-Simplemente quería preguntar como te encontrabas. Todos estamos preocupados por ti

-Será mejor que reduzcas un poco ese, todos. O que lo especifiques -La reina suspiró pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar e incluso permitió que esta creciera mientras respondía. Si su hijo quería que lo especificara lo haría.

-Sigyn la cual ha estado deseando tener una escusa para bajar, Vidarr el cual creo que ha aumentado exponencialmente sus guardias por las celdas, Syn la cual parece haberle cogido un gusto especial a tus interrogaciones, Hodur el cual no para de preguntar por tu estado -Y al oir ese nombre Loki no pudo evitar sonreír. Hodur, su querido primo Hodur, había sido tan amigos de pequeños y no pasaba un día en que deseara poder verlo. Esos segundos durante su "juicio" no habían sido suficientes -Vali también se ha interesado de repente en cambiar su turno de exteriores a interiores...además tengo aquí en mi posesión dos cartas muy extrañas. Tienen un remitente pero según creo...ambos están "desaparecidos" -Loki ante esas últimas noticias no pudo evitar mirar hacía su madre con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser posible.

-P-Puedo...¿podría, mi reina, leer dichas cartas? -Frigga asintió mientras agitaba la mano para conjurar dichas cartas en la celda de Loki. En cuanto estas estuvieron en sus manos el joven príncipe suspiró. Un sobre blanco con un sello plateado y otro sobre azul con un sello negro. Solo dos personas usarían esa coloración en su cartas, su madre no le había mentido.

De parte de: Vili

_Loki hemos recibido las noticias_

_marchamos hacía Asgard con la mayor presteza_

_aguanta_

De parte de: Vé

_Sobrino mio, se fuerte y aguarda,_

_aguarda a la sangre negra,_

_al agua roja,_

_al oro corrupto y a la noche._

_Estaremos allí._

...

Loki se llevó una mano a los ojos. Su tía Vé, siempre tan rara con sus cartas. Vili era corto y directo al grano pero Vé, la hechicera hermana de Odin era una mujer muy rara que era grata a muy pocos...seguramente porque en su correspondencia le gustaba decir cosas muy raras.

Pero exactamente que les había contado Vali para que volvieran a Asgard? Ninguno de los dos había puesto pie en el palacio desde hace años e incluso Odin había llegado a declararlos muertos a ambos. Suspirando Loki se llevó las cartas hacía su pecho reconfortándose por el momento en que sus tíos seguían siendo sus tíos.

Cuando escuchó una risa se sobresalto haciendo que la reina, la cual no había podido evitar reírse al ver lo adorable que era su niño, sonriera aun más. Un rubor rojo intenso apareció en la cara del joven príncipe que gruño algo antes de darle la espalda a su madre.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Loki...yo...ya verás, tu padre...Odin terminará por decidir algo. Saldrás de aqui y...

-No vamos a arreglar nada

-Thor, tu hermano ha cambiado Loki

-ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO! -Frigga asintió cabizbaja, debería haberse esperado que la conversación decayera tan rápido.

-Lo que él hizo es imperdonable pero

-Ni si quiera sabes lo que ha echo... -Moviendo la mano con ímpetu deshizo la imagen de su madre. Se habían acabado las charlas estúpidas e inútiles con su madre, le agradecía profundamente que le hubiera dado las cartas de Vili y Vé, pero por el resto de la semana casi prefería no volver a verla.

* * *

Un joven mago, en su habitación. De ojos opacos y apagados, incapaz de ver el mundo a su alrededor levanto súbitamente la cabeza de entre sus libros. Algo andaba mal.

Fuera del palacio en las murallas un joven medio-elfo se encontraba trabajando con su arco cuando los cuernos de alarma sonaron. Heimdall mandaba un aviso y no necesitó más que levantar la cabeza para ver de que exactamente estaba avisando el guardián.

Un guardia Einherjar avanzaba por los pasillos del palacio de Asgard en busca de las escaleras hacía las celdas. En su mano izquierda sujetaba su gran escudo, en la derecha una poderosa espada. Pero a su espalda un temblor causó que él con todo su equipo se cayera al suelo. Incapaz de levantarse por el peso de su armadura y por el mareo se vio obligado a quedarse tumbado y si no fuera por la lanza de una amiga posiblemente habrían acabado con él enseguida.

La joven guerrera consiguió hacer retroceder a unos cuantos enemigos antes de agarrar al caído soldado y levantar-lo. Después, sabiendo que ambos estaban en desventaja siguieron corriendo en dirección a las celdas. A su alrededor el palacio ya estaba cayendo en el caos.

Una joven enfermera salió corriendo de su lugar de trabajo cargando con un kit de emergencias lleno de piedras de curación. Sabía perfectamente a donde todos los demás irían. Solo tenia que abrirse paso hasta allí.

Un principe abandonado observó como quedaba solo en las celdas y finalmente salió de su estupor. Con un simple hechizo creó un agujero en la barrera y por primera vez en semanas salió al exterior de su celda. Había mucho trabajo que hacer, y poco tiempo.

* * *

En los pisos de arriba del palacio Jane se encontraba sentada delante de la reina Frigga la cual se la había llevado allí para su seguridad. La humana al momento se encontraba ocupada observando su brazo y viendo la fluctuación de la cosa roja en él. Había sabido que tocar esa caja era una mala idea, pero al final si que la había llevado con Thor.

Tan concentrada estaba que no notó cuando la reina se puso a sus espaldas y se sobresalto cuando este le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. La cara de Frigga parecía estar decidiéndose entre reírse o mantener una sonrisa amable. Finalmente la amabilidad ganó y Jane pudo envidiar a Thor por tener una madre tan bella y fantástica.

-Todo saldrá bien...¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? -Jane asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo la distracción. La reina sacó una caja de debajo de la mesa y la abrió para mostrarle a la científica una especie de construcción. Para compararlo con algo terrestre Jane pensó en los proyectos de ciencías de unos niños pues la cosa estaba bastante mal equilibrada y pegada por todos lados con parches y pegamento.

Lo del centro de la...cosa, era un árbol, un árbol echo de plata y oro y a su alrededor como sujetado por alambres había suspendidos varias esferas de tela de colores.

-Lo hizo mi hijo cuando a penas tenia tres años

-¿Thor?

-Loki -Al oir ese nombre Jane no pudo evitar tensarse pero no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo la emoción de ira y de odio, puesto que la triste mirada de la reina le hundia el alma -Era un niño tan inocente

-...¿Por qué... -Y Jane no podía creerse que de verdad se encontrara allí discutiendo la infancia de un super villano con la madre de su novio...este día estaba siendo muuuuy raro - lo hizo?

-Porque le gustaba leer e investigar. Ya de entonces podía ver el mundo de una forma tan distinta. Veía cosas que nadie llegaba a comprender -Con suavidad Frigga fue empujando cada ovillo para que el sistema comenzara a girar -Se enamoró de Yggdrasil de la misma forma que estoy segura que tu, te enamoraste del universo señorita Foster

-Jane, por favor, llámeme Jane...Me recuerda un poco a, bueno de pequeña también tenia algo parecido pero del sistema solar, un gran sol que no era mas que un cuadrado de cartón...y unas esferas de navidad para hacer de planetas...si se lo preguntara a mis abuelos seguramente lo sacarían en perfecto estado en menos de un segundo

-¿Tus padres?

-Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi trabajo. Él quería que fuera enfermera y yo dije que lo mio era la ciencia. Mi madre estaba contenta con mis elecciones pero cuando aun vivía en casa con ellos era mi padre el que tenia la última palabra. Los militares son así, estrictos, pero es mi padre y al final aceptó que era mi futuro

-Tu padre es una persona muy sabia Jane -La mujer humana sonrió hacía la reina y por un momento pensó que todo estaba saliendo bien, qué nada podría salir mal. Entonces la reina se giró hacía la puerta y sin apartar la mirada la obligó a levantarse y la llevó detrás de una columna -Permanece allí Jane. Y no salgas, pase lo que pase


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10** _

* * *

Loki nada más salir de la celda se miró alrededor buscando con la mirada la puerta por la que el hombre había salido. No podía creerse que al momento de verdad estuviera haciendo esto pero debía salvar Asgard, otra vez.

Corriendo atravesó dicha puerta justo cuando por las escaleras, no muy lejos de allí, un grupo de tres personas llegaban hasta su celda. Su ahora vacía y destrozada celda.

Syn se llevó la mano a la cabeza gruñendo antes de ponerse a buscar por pistas sobre donde podría estar al momento Loki. Vidarr se mantuvo vigilando las escaleras para evitar verse sorprendidos por los elfos. Por último Sigyn ya había comenzado a tratar a los pocos guardias que habían quedado con vida después de la rápida y eficaz revuelta de los criminales.

-Syn ¿alguna idea? -La joven guerrera siguió mirandose alrededor antes de responder. Loki se había escapado después de ver este desastre. Solo había un lugar al que iría.

-A los aposentos de la reina ¡Vamos! -Los otros dos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia sin dudarlo ni un momento. La verdad es que ninguno se había imaginado que llegarían tarde para recoger a Loki pero al final puede que eso incluso les viniera bien. Con un Loki libre por Asgard los elfos podían llegar a tener más que un problema.

* * *

Hodur había pensado que simplemente paseándose por Asgard mientras usaba su magia para repeler a los elfos sería suficiente muestra de poder pero los svartalfar no parecía entenderlo. Su poder magico era muy grande pero no era ilimitado y terminaría por quedarse sin con todos esos ataque tan inútiles que le estaban lanzando.

A su alrededor el Vanir podía oir como los guardias caían bajo el superior numero de los elfos pero no se sentía obligado a ayudarles después de como habían insultado su magia. Era una cuestión de orgullo que por muy cruel que fuera iba a mantenerla. A ver si conseguía hacer ver a esos idiotas aesir que no todo podía conquistarse con la fuerza.

-Hey cegato -El joven ciego sin ni si quiera girarse lanzó un sencillo hechizo de electricidad que le dio al medio elfo un calambre en toda la pierna que si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos y su experiencia en combate le habría costado la cabeza -¿Pero qué...? Hodur que casi me matas

-Ay, juraría que está vez lo iba a conseguir

-Jar jar jar, me parto -Respondió Vali mientras con su arco golpeaba al svartalfar que había intentado matarlo -¿A dónde vamos?

-A los aposentos de la reina -Vali levantó una ceja mientras cargaba flecha tras flecha para mantener a raya a los enemigos. La rapidez del elfo era una de las cosas que más se podía admirar sobre él, pero Hodur se lamentaba de que fuera casi la única.

Los dos juntos fueron avanzando de forma rápida y eficiente aun con algún pequeño retraso debido a la obsesión del elfo para ayudar a los soldados Aesir. Estos podían no haberle ayudado nunca en su vida pero eran personas y Vali no permitiría muertes innecesarias.

* * *

Thor se encontraba al momento ocupado combatiendo junto a sus amigos. Volstagg a su izquierda, Fandral a su derecha y Hogun detrás. Este era el equipo que quería, el que necesitaba. Y que Sif se encontrara a solo un par de metros de él le daba igual. Su relación con la mujer guerrera había desaparecido, engullida por el fuego de su ira por todo lo que le había echo a su hermano en nombre de la mujer.

Nunca más se dejaría engatusar por alguien de esa forma.

Justo entonces el joven principe vio una sombra moviendose entre los cuerpos no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y la dirección en la cual continuó le hizo palidecer. Iba a los aposentos de su madre.

Gritándole a sus amigos que siguieran defendiendo el pasillo el príncipe dorado corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a su madre. Jane estaba con ella y si algo le llegaba a pasar a la mujer de su vida iban a rodar cabezas.

El pasillo que iba desde la escalinata hasta los aposentos de la reina era largo, pero nunca había sido tan largo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido entre aquellas paredes y lo único que Thor podía escuchar era el acelerado batir de su corazón. La sangre corriendo por sus venas, y el grito desesperado en su cabeza. No podía perderlas, a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

Al abrir la puerta de las habitaciones se encontró con una situación desastrosa. Allí estaba Malekith en todo su esplendor. Una piel palida brillante tan extraña en un svartalfas, un largo pelo blanco y unos ojos oscuros llenos de satisfacción. Estaba claro que el rey elfo tenia razones para estar orgulloso, su plan había sido un exito y se encontraba allí a un paso de encontrar el Aether y sin nadie que fuera capaz de impedírselo.

Asgard había caído y seguramente Odin no se imaginaba la razón por la cual sus defensas habían sido tan poco eficientes. El rey Aesir se había regodeado en su poder sin darse cuenta que él en realidad no era nada. Que no había sido el poder del gran padre de todos el que había parado los ataques hacía su casa.

La reina, la cual se encontraba apresada por los brazos de un soldado svartalf intentó hablar con su hijo pero el elfo detrás de ella le tapó la boca con rapidez mientras apretaba con fuerza la daga sobre su costado.

El gran elfo Kurse se encontraba al lado de su rey esperando las ordenes de este pero al ver entrar al príncipe dorado no pudo evitar sonreír y esperar a que Malekith le ordenara luchar contra él. No podía ni si quiera contar las veces que había deseado hacer pedazos al pequeño trozo de oro de los Aesir.

-Suelta a mi madre

-Me temo -respondió Malekith con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que hizo que los nervios de Thor se multiplicaran haciéndole apretar su puño sobre el martillo. Esta calma antes de un combate era algo que él nunca había sabido aguantar. Por eso Loki había intentado hacerle aprender sobre la paciencia pero por supuesto sin que Thor entendiera nada-que no va a ser posible. Necesito algo y solo la reina sabe donde está

-¡Madre! -Al ver como el rubio se acercaba el elfo que sujetaba a la Vanir apretó más su agarre para que este se detuviera. La reina sacudió la cabeza ligeramente diciéndole con la mirada que no hiciera ninguna locura -¿Qué quieres Malekith?

-Mira que eres idiota Thor -Todos en la sala se paralizaron al momento. Todos eran capaces de reconocer de quien era esa voz, y que consecuencias tenia el que estuviera allí. Malekith con toda la naturalidad y calma que pudo conseguir se giró hacía el balcón de la habitación en donde Loki, vestido con una armadura de cuero negra y verde se encontraba sentado mientras jugaba con un cuchillo lanzadoselo de una mano a la otra.

El joven príncipe oscuro se había recogido por el momento el pelo en una coleta y parecía tan cómodo con la situación que incluso Frigga tuvo ganas de reírse.

-Loki -Gruñó el pálido elfo.

-Hey Mal -Thor por un momento pensó en que su hermano les había traicionado y que se encontraba trabajando para el elfo pero inmediatamente apartó tal pensamiento de su cabeza. Desde prisión no podía haber planeado nada de todo esto...aun si ahora mismo él se encontraba fuera de su celda ¿Se había escapado antes su hermano? -Yo que tu, soltaría a la reina, no tienes salida y me temo que no encontrarás lo que buscas aquí

-¿Acaso sabes donde está, príncipe Töfra? -Loki abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras el cuchillo se le escapaba de las manos para acabar en el suelo. Al levantar la vista hacía Malekith el príncipe no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

-Estoy...sorprendido Malekith -Con una tranquilidad, que chocaba con la ira contenida en sus ojos, Loki se separó de la cornisa y entró en la habitación manteniendo la mirada fija en su madre. No quería que sus movimientos la pusieran en peligro ni por un segundo -¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

-Alflyse se cree que lo tiene todo controlado. Pero no es así Töfra

-¿De qué está hablando Loki? -El principe oscuro le echó una mirada fugaz a su hermano antes de pedirle silencio con un gesto de su mano. Por una vez el joven obedeció a su hermano pequeño y por el momento mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-De acuerdo, te concederé este punto -Thor no pudo evitar gruñir entre dientes de que no se encontraban en un juego pero tanto Malekith como Loki lo ignoraron, no tenían tiempo para escuchar a idiotas que no sabían de que iba la situación -Pero sigues sin saber donde está lo que viniste a buscar

-¿Dónde lo has llevado? ¡¿Dónde está el Aether?!

-Pobre, el rey no puede detectar su preciosa arma. Has caído en desgracia elfo

-...Y tu, te has vuelto confiado -Y de un movimiento de mano el elfo que aun sujetaba a la reina la atravesó sin miramientos para luego dejarla caer al suelo mientras huía con Kurse y Malekith por el balcón que momentos antes Loki había dejado libre.

Los dos príncipes al ver caer a su madre al suelo echaron a correr hacía ella pero para cuando llegaron ya era tarde. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y nada podría haberlo impedido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de la reina reposaba en los brazos de su hijo mayor el cual aun en estado de shock intentaba hacer algo para detener la sangre. Loki se mantuvo al lado del príncipe pero sin hacer más intentos de acercarse.

En ese momento entraron en la habitación cinco personas las cuales al ver lo que estaba pasando se precipitaron dentro de la habitación para evaluar la situación de la reina.

Sigyn dejó su maletín en el suelo mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Thor de la herida, pues a pesar de saber que era demasiado tarde la maga no quería rendirse sin intentar por lo menos algo. Usando varias de las piedras intentó hacer reaccionar a la reina pero no surtió efecto. Tal y como había temido la muerte había sido instantánea.

Syn cogió a Loki del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse en un sofá pero cuando fue a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido el príncipe únicamente señaló las cortinas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación. Vidarr pensando que se iba a encontrar con algún enemigo se armo pero al retirar la cortina solo encontró a la joven Jane acurrucada y con lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas. El Aether aun brillando debajo de su piel.

Thor al verla abandonó el cuerpo de su madre para estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la humana seguía llorando.

-Loki -El príncipe oscuro se giró hacía Syn la cual aun parecía intentar sacarle respuestas -¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

-Me e confiado...Me distrajo, no creí que fuera a... -Hodur apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su primo para avisarle de que estaba allí antes de abrazarle. Loki acepto el contacto sin dudar ni un momento sabiendo que no solo él lo necesitaba. No por nada Frigga había sido la tía del ciego -Nunca cometo estos errores

-Nunca ha sido Frigga la que estaba en peligro -Loki sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no es la primera vez que mi familia lo está -Hodur lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras Syn suspiraba. Loki no estaba consciente de que se encontraba afectado por lo que acababa de suceder, se estaba intentando comportar como siempre pero algo en sus ojos se veía...vació. Y ella no sabía como tratar con eso al momento y mucho menos con el poco tiempo con el que contaban. Si seguían permaneciendo en esa habitación Odin terminaría pillandolos, y con Loki allí ya podía imaginarse su reacción.

-Loki, escúchame. Tienes que volver a tu celda y esperar -Al ver como el mago intentaba negarse la guerrera le sujetó del mentón para que la mirara bien a los ojos, no iba a dejar que rechazara su orden -Vuelve a tu celda. Vali -El elfo, el cual se había ido hacía el balcón para ver la situación en los pisos inferiores, se volvió hacía ellos con una ceja levantada -llévalo y haz que se quede allí

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, Loki ha vuelto a subir las defensas pero aun hay elfos dentro del palacio

-Y justo por eso quiero que lo lleves. No lo dejes solo -Y dicho eso Syn agarro a Loki del brazo para obligarle a levantarse antes de empujarlo hacía el medio elfo. Los dos juntos después de unos segundos de duda se marcharon de la habitación dejandoles al resto el tratar con Thor,

El principe dorado había estado viendo toda la escena sin saber muy bien que pensar pero en cuanto su hermano salió de la habitación se acercó a Syn, siempre teniendo a Jane entre sus brazos.

-Töfra, Malekith llamó a Loki Töfra ¿Qué significa? -Los cuatro dentro de la habitación se miraron indecisos antes de que Sigyn le señalará a Thor que ocupara un lugar en el sofá. Los demás también se sentaron y la enfermera después de tapar el cuerpo de la reina con una sabana se unió al grupo.

Justo cuando Hodur iba a abrir la boca para comenzar Odin entró a la habitación buscando desesperado por la habitación hasta que su mirada recayó en el cuerpo debajo de la sabana.

-No, no, nononononono -Corriendo se sentó al lado del cuerpo antes de retirar con delicadeza la sabana. El resto de los guardias que lo acompañaron permanecieron en la puerta esperando ordenes pero Vidarr pudo ver a su padre casi dando un paso para acercarse al rey antes de esperar en su sitio casi como congelado.

-Padre -Thor se levantó del sofá para ponerle a su lado mientras el rey abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la reina. Nunca había visto así a su padre y por un momento Thor no pudo evitar pensar en lo frió y tranquilo que había estado en el tiempo en el cual habían pensado que Loki estaba muerto. Las reacciones eran demasiado distintas como para nacer del mismo sentimientos de perdida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza el príncipe dorado se arrodilló al lado del hombre intentando separar el cuerpo de la reina de él. Debían prepararlo todo y no era el momento para que el padre de todos perdiera de vista lo que era de verdad importante.

* * *

**_Varias horas después_ **

* * *

Todos se encontraban a las afueras del palacio viendo como los barcos trasportaban a los muertos hasta el borde de Asgard para allí ser liberados. Sus valerosas almas partiendo en busca del Valhalla en donde por fin podrían descansar de la lucha. Thor se sintió orgulloso de saber que su madre tendría una entrada gloriosa a los salones de los héroes.

Vali, siendo uno de los mejores tiradores del palacio, se encontraba entre los guardias encargados de disparar el fuego a los cuerpos y sin dudarlo ni un momento disparó certero hacía el cuerpo de la reina. A su lado Sigyn le sonrió cuando el barco prendió pero casi enseguida esa sonrisa se le borro de la cara. Todos ellos estaban allí despidiendo a sus seres queridos, pero Loki...

Enfadada la joven curandera lanzó una mirada fulminante hacía el rey. Odin no había permitido que nadie avisara al segundo príncipe de la ceremonia. Le iba a negar a un hijo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre.

Hodur y Syn habían intentado buscar una forma para que Loki pudiera salir de las celdas pero después de lo ocurrido el control era absoluto y solo alguien de la guardias elegida o la familia real podía entrar para hablar con los criminales. Hasta que la ceremonia no terminara Odin no iba a informar a su hijo.

-Seguramente -dijo Vidarr entre dientes -Ni si quiera le habría contado que está muerta hasta que todo hubiera pasado

-Yo ni si quiera diría "seguramente" -comentó Vali bajando el arco -es lo que ha ocurrido. Odin no sabe que Loki ya está enterado de la muerte de la reina. El no informarle de esto...

-Es no informarle de su muerte -Terminó Hodur mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A su alrededor todo el grupo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de mostrar su apoyo a lo dicho.

Odin había repudiado al príncipe oscuro, y pensaba hacerlo hasta el final.

-¿Vidarr serías capaz de entrar en las celdas?

-No, mi padre me lo ha prohibido. Tiene miedo de que haga algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir -Todo el grupo otra vez volvieron a asentir. Estaban totalmente de acuerdo con el padre del guardia. Vidarr tenia esa mala costumbre de hacer cosas muy estupidas sin pensar -Gracias por el apoyo

-De nada -Respondió Vali con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thor no muy lejos de allí observaba al grupo extrañado. No era que fuera raro verlos juntos...aunque en realidad si que podía ser ese el caso. ¿Cómo se había conocido? ¿Qué tenían que ver con Loki? Si su padre no hubiera interrumpido la conversación tal vez ahora sabría algo más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano.

Porque estaba bien claro que Loki estaba ocultando algo grande, tal vez lo más grande hasta el momento. Y por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez el grupo estaba compuestos por traidores.

Sif no pudo evitar pegar un salto sorprendida cuando el príncipe dorado estrello su puño contra su propria mejilla dejándose una marca roja en esta. Con cuidado le apoyo una mano en el hombro pero la única respuesta del príncipe fue quitársela de encima y marcharse del lugar. Su madre ya había desaparecido en el horizonte. No tenia tiempo que perder.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12** _

* * *

Loki se encontraba tumbado en el suelo mirando el techo de su celda. Vali le había dejado allí en esa exacta posición al entender que nada que hiciera o dijera le haría reaccionar por el momento.

El joven príncipe oscuro al momento solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido dentro de las habitaciones de la reina. Había cometido un error, un error que hacía años que no cometía, algo que se suponía que ya había perfeccionado le había explotado en la cara. Aun podía notar la sangre en sus manos aun...al pensar en eso Loki cerro su mano derecha sintiéndose los dedos.

Levantándose se miró la mano con una ceja levantada. No, no podía sentirla. Con cuidado trazó los restos de sangre con su otra mano con una tranquilidad que antes no había tenido. No se había fijado antes al haber estado en un estado de shock pero la sangre era de verdad algo extraño. Incluso las pocas gotas en su ropa se notaban raras. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? se preguntó confundido. Podía ver la sangre, allí brillante en su mano, en su ropa, pero su tacto no respondía acorde a...

Justo cuando iba a terminar con esa linea de pensamiento algo impacto contra la barrera de la celda llamando su atención. Al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Thor el cual estaba temblando tanto que parecía estar a punto de caerse al suelo. Y la verdad, Loki no estaría sorprendido de verlo con el culo en el suelo en un par de segundos.

-Loki... -El príncipe oscuro le mando una señal de que cerrara la boca mientras seguía mirando las manchas de sangre -¡Loki!...LOKI

-Oh por favor Thor ¡cierra la boca un segundo! -Eso pareció surtir efecto porque el príncipe sorprendido mantuvo sus labios bien pegados casi sin atreverse a respirar. Loki estuvo a punto de reírse del pobre pero al momento su interés por la sangre era lo primero en su mente. Al mirar otra vez hacía su hermano pasados un par de segundos reparó en las manchas de sangre que aun habían quedado en sus manos.

Thor la había tocado más que él que solo se había atrevido a cogerle la mano antes de que Syn le mandara a sentarse en el sofá. Pero al pensar en eso sacudió la cabeza, el idiota de su hermano no sería suficientemente inteligente como para fijarse en eso. Algo que incluso a él le había costado captar para el idiota rubio sería imposible...aunque pensándolo bien, se dijo, tampoco perdía nada.

-¿Qué te parece la sangre?

-...Loki, no es momento para...

-Simplemente -dijo intentando mantener la calma -responde

-Es sangre Loki, como quieres que sea

-¿Te parece normal? ¿Totalmente normal al tacto?

-Loki han pasado horas, esta seca y quiero quitármela de encima ya, es lo único que me interesa de la sangre de...de la sangre -terminó después de una pausa. Su garganta se sentía estrecha.

-Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso Thor. Tócala bien ¿te parece normal? -Thor con cuidado rozó la punta de sus dedos antes de llevarse la mano algo más cerca de su cara. Una vez allí no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Tal y como Loki parecía implicar había algo extraño en la sangre. Un tacto menos liquido de lo normal, incluso para una sangre reseca esto no era normal.

-¿Por qué?

-Entonces lo notas...tu también lo... -Y entonces en cuanto Loki parpadeó la sangre en sus manos desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Alarmado pego un salto para ponerse de píe. Thor al otro lado de la barrera lo miró algo preocupado, sus dedos aun trazando la sangre seca -No...no puede ser -Y entonces Thor al ver que su hermano volvía a quedarse en silencio suspiro. Ya no podía esperar más.

-Loki, ayúdame -El principe oscuro interrumpió todo pensamiento para girarse hacía Thor con una ceja levantada. Su postura de repente pasó de ser la de un sorprendido y algo perdido joven a la de un príncipe controlado. Algo que Thor siempre había envidiado de su hermano pequeño era esa facilidad para aparentar ser lo que no era al momento.

-...¿A qué, exactamente?

-A vengarla -Loki por un momento fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero después de echarle otra mirada a sus ahora limpias manos la volvió a cerrar. Mejor no decir nada hasta saber a donde llevaba esto, pensó.

-Continua

-Padre no nos dejará pero tengo un plan -con un simple "hm" Loki le indicó que continuara -Malekith seguirá a Jane, quiero aprovechar eso para emboscarle

-Vaya hermano no sabía...qué... -Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los dos igual de sorprendidos de como Loki le acababa de llamar. Thor por un momento sintió en su pecho una sensación cálida y liberada. Loki por otro lado tuvo que parpadear varias veces al notar como se le empañaban los ojos. Él no acababa de hacer eso. Aclarándose la garganta intentó volver a la conversación sin detenerse mucho en su..."error" -¿Usarás a tu querida como carnada?

-No, quiero aprovechar el momento para sacarle esa cosa. La está matando

-Normal, es una humana. Una inteligente humana pero no cuenta con magia ni energía resistentes

-...¿Qué sabes tu sobre el Aether? -Preguntó algo confuso Thor. Incluso para él, príncipe heredero del reino, la cosa había sido algo desconocido. Loki rodó los ojos, Thor siempre que había escuchado las historias de las batallas del abuelo lo único que había recordado era el recuento de muertos. Y luego se quejaba cuando le llamaba idiota.

-Que se alimenta de energía y que solo una gran carga mágica sería capaz de evitar que termine por devorar el alma de su anfitrión...o bueno un gran poder físico también funcionaría, pero la magia siempre se regenera, el físico me da que no con la suficiente rapidez

-Loki, podrías...

-Ni en broma. A mi no me metes eso dentro, lo siento por tu mujercita pero ni por Asgard haría una locura como esa. Vuelve a tu plan original, me daba la sensación de que llegábamos a algo. Una cosa como por ejemplo: ¿Traicionar Asgard? -Thor lo miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien que cara poner. Loki parecía estar pasándoselo bien, pero bien de una forma casi eufórica. Una sonrisa amplia se había dibujado en su cara y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y...Loki parecía haberse revertido a su faceta de niño travieso de su infancia. Thor estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Eh...si, eso. Sé que sabes más que yo -con todas sus fuerzas el rubio resistió el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo al oírle bufar -y necesito, quiero tu ayuda

-Muy bien. Pero Thor, tal vez sea mejor si formas un plan. Buscar aliados, hablar con aquel que controla la única forma de salir de este pedazo de roca, una forma de evitar que Odin te persiga. Ya sabes, algo de planificación

-...Eso solías hacerlo muy bien tú

-Si bueno, esta vez déjame disfrutar. No ves todos los días como el hijo prodigo de Asgard, su príncipe dorado se vuelve un corrupto -Y nada más decir esas palabras Loki estalló en carcajadas.

La risa termino por hacerle casi caer al suelo si no fuera porque apoyó todo su peso en la mesa. En apenas unos segundos una risa respondió a la suya de algún lugar en la mazmorra y cuando los dos príncipes se giraron para identificar el ruido se encontraron con dos personas sonriendo allí parados como si nada.

-Tía Vé, tío Vili. Bienvenidos al "allí"


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Thor observó a los dos recién llegados sin creerse que de verdad estaban allí. Si se ponía a pensar en ello hacía por lo menos cien años que no veía a ninguno de los dos, sobretodo cuando todo Asgard pensaba que el mayor, su tio Vili, estaba muerto.

El hombre no había cambiado en nada. Su pelo estaba tan rubio como cuando Thor había sido un niño, sus brazos morenos dejados al descubierto por su armadura estaban saturados por cicatrices pero ninguna hacía que el guerrero apareciera débil o desmejorado. Al contrario que su hermano menor, Vili había envejecido bien. Además, el contar con varios centímetros más que Odin hacía de Vili una figura más que imponente. Thor de pequeño siempre había soñado con ser como su tio pues mientras Odin se había sentado en el trono Vili había sido aquel que había demostrado el verdadero poder de un guerrero en la batalla.

Vé por otro lado parecía mucho más anciana que la última vez que la había visto. Su largo pelo blanco recogido en una sencilla trenza con una raíz grisácea demostraba que la vejez la había golpeado de la misma forma que a Odin. Su piel algo arrugada en la comisura de los labios y alrededor de los ojos demostraban todo lo que la mujer había visto en su vida. Pero mientras observaba a su tia Thor pudo ver algo que nunca antes había visto. Allí en la piel rosada de su tía había ciertas marcas de un azul oscuro. Un azul que Thor reconocía muy bien, y los parecidos no terminaban allí pues el ojo derecho de Vé era rojo, tan rojo como el de los gigantes de hielo.

-¿Tía Vé? -La mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras sonreía. Pero Thor estaba acostumbrado a esas sonrisa pues las veía en Loki casi siempre. Era la falsa sonrisa dulce que hablaba de un reto escondido.

-¿Si, sobrino mio? -Su ojo rojo se concentró en él mientras con su mano la mujer trazó de forma inocente una de las lineas que marcaban su cara -¿Ocurre algo? -Loki aun en su celda observó como iba a reaccionar Thor ante el claro reto de la mujer, pero el príncipe dorado les sorprendió al mostrar una cálida sonrisa a su tía.

-Alegría por ver de nuevo a parte de mi familia. Tío creía que estaba muerto, me alegro que no sea el caso -Vili levanto una ceja antes de en tres zancadas colocarse al lado de Thor para poder mirarle cara a cara. Una vez allí asintió y le apoyo la mano en el hombro.

-Thor, has crecido mucho

-Buu, mi tío me ignora

-Loki -Dijo el hombre intentando ocultar la amplia sonrisa de su cara. El criminal se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y Thor pudo comprobar que en esta ocasión la sonrisa de su hermano era sincera. Entonces la cara de Vili se volvió sombría y Loki perdió esa sonrisa -E oído lo de Frigga, lo lamento mucho Thor -Thor agacho la mirada durante un momentos antes de girarse hacía Loki el cual tenia una expresión muy extraña en su cara. Era casi como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de decir algo que creía importante, pero que podía ser Thor no tenia ni idea.

-...Tía Vé

-¿Loki?

-La noche -La mujer sonrió y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió. Vili los observo a los dos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos. Su cara se lleno de tanta esperanza que a Thor le causó dolor en el corazón. Podía no saber que estaba ocurriendo entre esos tres, pero era importante, eso estaba bien claro -Bueno, tengo que decir que me gustan estos reencuentros pero no tenemos tiempo. Thor, tu plan

Vili aun con la mano en el hombro de Thor le dio un apretón antes de dirigirse hacía Loki el cual respondió con un bufido.

-Muy bien, tío. Los demás estarán esperando, tráelos -Vili asintió y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida de las mazmorras. Cuando Thor fue a seguirlo pensando en que lo más seguro sería que se metería en problemas Loki le interrumpió -Sabe muy bien lo que hace. Además, creo que deberíamos hablar -pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Vé les interrumpió.

-Loki, las charlas familiares para después -Thor gruño algo molesto al ver que aun no tenia oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con su hermano. Vé le mando una sonrisa algo traviesa pero también triste y el príncipe suspiró. Si su tía lo quería así era por algo.

No mucho después la tropa llegó hasta las mazmorras todos sin aliento y sin Vili siguiéndoles lo cual indicaba que él les había contado lo que había ocurrido y por el cansancio general nadie había podido evitar venir corriendo. Cuando todos recuperaron el aliento se fijaron en que Thor se encontraba allí. Como reacción general todo el grupo se congelo en sitio antes de que Hodur cansado de hacer el idiota se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Thor ¿Qué haces aquí? -El príncipe dorado fue observando a cada uno de los recién llegados. Este grupo le había parecido muy raro, todos parecían tan unidos de repente pero hacía años que conocía a casi todos ellos y en ningún momento los había visto juntos. Hodur había vivido en otro reino. Sigyn trabajaba en las enfermerías por turno completo días si y días también. Vidarr era uno de los Einherjar lo cual solía significar que estaba a todas horas siguiendo a alguien de la familia real lo cual podría haberlo conectado con Loki si no fuera porque esté siempre huía de sus guardias. Syn era una gran juez de Asgard lo cual le daba tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera pero la mujer también era conocida por entrenar junto a los demás soldados de la misma forma que su hermana Sif hacía. Y por último el medio-elfo, Vali, era un simple guardia que no debería haber tenido contacto alguno con todos los demás.

¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Por qué parecían todos tan amigos?

-Es parte de nuestro plan para salir de aquí -Respondió Loki con tranquilidad llamando la atención de la gente- además -Añadió después -tenemos una misión que cumplir -Todos miraron expectantes a Loki el cual con un simple movimiento con su barbilla señaló hacía Vali el cual levanto las manos cuando todos lo miraron.

-¡Yo no sé nada! -Dijo sonando inocente y Syn sacudió la cabeza volviéndose hacía Loki el cual rodó los ojos.

-Frey me visitó hace poco...

-Y después de acostarte con él -interrumpió Syn -te dio una misión... -cruzándose de brazos la diosa mando una mirada fulminante a Loki -y no dijiste nada

-Vali lo sabía -El medio-elfo empezó a retroceder ligeramente pero entonces su espalda chocó contra el musculoso pecho de Vidarr el cual tenia una preciosa y para nada atemorizarte sonrisa en la cara.

-Vali~

-¡Se me olvido! -Mientras parte del grupo se tiraban encima del elfo para pedirle explicaciones Hodur seguía con la mirada fija en Thor el cual observaba la escena muy perdido. Por supuesto el ciego no podía ver la expresión del príncipe pero la energía que salia de su cuerpo era suficiente como para definir el estado de animo. Estaba nervioso y perdido, lo cual le habría dado algo de pena si no fuera porque su primo rubio no había echo nunca algo para ganarse su amistad y respeto. Aun así Loki había dicho que Thor era parte del plan y eso hacía que tratar con él fuera una necesidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Thor se giró hacía su primo pero los ojos siempre tan fríos le congelaron el corazón. Nunca había pensado que unos ojos tan ciegos podrían imponer tanto.

-Yo...

-Thor quiere llevar a Jane, la humana, a Svartalfheim, hacer que Malekith caiga en una trampa y "destruir" el Aether

-... -Hodur se llevó una mano a la frente -es imposible destruirlo

-Nada es imposible -dijo Thor con fuerza, pero su confianza se vio quebrada cuando todo el grupo, casi reaccionando como una sola persona, sacudieron la cabeza.

Fue entonces que Vili entró en la mazmorra con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que todo el grupo que había llegado corriendo sintieran ganas de esconderse. Se habían olvidado de eso. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera dar un paso más cerca del grupo Vé se aclaró la garganta.

-Tenemos un plan que formular para salir de aquí. Y no mucho más tiempo, la convergencia se avecina

Por fin Hodur, Loki y Vili se pusieron a trabajar en un plan para mantener Asgard controlado mientras ellos escapaban de la ciudad. Thor quiso también participar pero por insistencia de Syn les dejó el trabajo a los otros tres, además en un principio había ido a su hermano justo para pedirle algo de ayuda a planear todo.

Cuando Loki decidió que ya se habían retraso suficiente chasqueó los dedos deshaciendo la barrera de su celda, con un pequeño salto salio de ella y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

-Vali, Vidarr encargaos de preparar las naves -Los dos hombres asintieron y se fueron corriendo -Sigyn prepara todo lo que necesites -La joven curandera asintió y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Loki se fue a hacer su trabajo -Syn, Hodurr os encargo a vosotros el ir a por la joven Jane. Thor, tu y yo haremos la distracción

-Loki -El joven príncipe se detuvo en la base de las escaleras y le echó una mirada a su tío el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa -Lo tenemos todo controlado aquí, así que relájate. Vé tratará con Heimdall y yo le pararé los pies a Odin, todo saldrá bien -El príncipe oscuro rodó los ojos, fingiendo estar exasperado cuando en realidad se encontraba mucho más relajado al oír eso, antes de seguir subiendo. Thor lo siguió después de una rápida despedida. Ahora era el momento de trabajar.

* * *

Syn y Hodurr corrieron por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde Odin había mandado encerrar a la joven Jane. Sin dudarlo mucho Hodur hizo un sencillo encantamiento que haría que los guardias se durmieran cosa que Syn aprovechó para derribar la puerta de una patada.

Jane, la cual había estado sentada en la cama esperando nerviosa a tener alguna noticia de algo pegó un salto asustada cuando la puerta de repente cayó al suelo. La mujer que entró en la sala se acercó con un paso tranquilo pero Jane no se confió y se armó con lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue una almohada. La rubia la miró con una ceja levantada pero al final sacudió la cabeza.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Estamos con Thor y venimos a tu rescate, mi señora -Jane asintió aun algo vacilante pero soltó la almohada para cogerla la mano a la mujer la cual se presentó con amabilidad -Puedes llamarme Syn, y no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Te sacaremos de forma segura de aqui

* * *

Vali y Vidarr corrieron al muelle del palacio en donde se guardaban la mayoría de las naves. La cosa era que al contrario que Hodur ellos no habían planeado nada antes de llegar y por lo tanto la primera acción que el grandullón tomó fue pegarle un puñetazo a uno de los guardias antes de pegarse con el otro. Vali aprovechó ese momento para ir soltando las que necesitaban mientras sus orejas prestaban atención a los golpes y gruñidos que venían de la zona de pelea. El medio-elfo sabía muy bien que Vidarr no iba a perder pero nunca venía mal ser precavido.

-¡Vidarr los botes están listos!

-¡Voy! -Después de dejar inconscientes al resto de guardias el Einherjar saltó sobre una de las naves esperando que Vali se pusiera en marcha, pero al joven se le había ocurrido hacer otra cosa. Sacando de su carcaj varias flechas las coloco con cuidado en su arco y las disparó hacía el resto de naves que no le interesaban. Las curiosas naves-barco fueron golpeadas con gran precisión en los motores que hicieron que explotaran, sin esperar mucho más el medio-elfo salió del muelle con las que necesitaban sabiendo confiado que no dejaba ninguna entera para que les persiguieran.

* * *

Sigyn fue de pasillo en pasillo siendo ignorada por los guardias y llegó a la enfermería en tiempo récord. Allí Eir la esperaba con el ceño fruncido al ver la prisa que su aprendiz tenia.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada maestra Eir, nada -Metiendo las piedras con premura en su bolsa la joven intentó ver que más podía faltarle y justo antes de que pudiera irse Eir la llamó antes de lanzar un paquete de vendajes en su dirección.

-Un medico nunca se apresura cuando prepara su equipo -Sigyn le agradeció su cooperación varias veces antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería. Eir rodó los ojos pero su sonrisa afectuosa hablaba sobre su verdadera reacción a las acciones de la joven.

* * *

Loki y Thor se dirigían hacía el salón del trono sin preocuparse mucho de si los guardias podían verlos o no. Cierto punto muy importante del plan se encontraba allí y no podía marcharse sin él.

Mientras caminaban en silencio los dos no-hermanos se miraban de reojo intentando ver quien hablaría primero y por suerte Loki no tuvo ni que hacer el esfuerzo.

-Me alegra que me ayudes, hermano

-Hm -Por un momento Loki había pensado en repetir lo de que no eran hermanos pero ya temia de que por mucho que lo intentara Thor no iba a parar, y no sabía si eso le llenaba de alegría o le irritaba.

-Y tus amigos también. La verdad no creo haberos visto nunca juntos

-No, no nos verías -Dijo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Thor se encontraba muy indeciso. En parte quería preguntar más, ser más directo, pero en la otra casi quería dejar a Loki con sus cosas privadas, darle el espacio que nunca antes le había dado. Al final a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada sus ganas por saber más sobre el hermano que creía perdido ganaron y tuvo que agradecer a todo dios conocido por el echo de que Loki parecía estar teniendo más paciencia que de costumbre con él.

-¿Como los conociste?

-Por casualidad

-Ah...¿Y?

-Y nada

-...Ah... -Inquieto Thor empezó a jugar con el mango de su martillo haciendo que Loki bufara.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Thor?

-Nunca me has hablado de ellos. Quiero decir, estabas en tu derecho de no contarme nada, son tus amigos y eso...es solo que...bueno, nunca creí que tuvieras...amigos -Loki por un momento mantuvo su cara pasiva, sin expresar un ápice de emoción, y justo por eso Thor supo que la había fastidiado. Con una sonrisa falsa Loki acelero el paso ignorando a su hermano el cual suspiro. No había forma de arreglar las cosas con Loki -Loki, hermano. No quería implicar que me parece imposible que tengas amigos

-Vaya que perspicaz Thor, creía que tardarías años en descubrir que es lo que has echo mal

-Loki, lo siento -Al oír esas palabras el príncipe oscuro detuvo sus pasos. La sinceridad en las palabras de Thor le había chocado. El príncipe dorado no era de los que se disculpaban de corazón, eso nunca. Sacudiendo la cabeza Loki volvió a avanzar mientras Thor le seguía pocos pasos por detrás. Tal vez aun había esperanza para el idiota.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14** _

* * *

Loki nada más poner un pié en el salón del trono detuvo todo movimiento. Allí montando guardia se encontraban los tres amigos de Thor. Volsatgg el cual parecía enfrascado en su tarea de buscar entre los cuerpos de los elfos por una pista. Fandral examinaba su estoque mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con una piedra para afilar, seguramente siendo tan perfeccionista no quería ni un punto del filo sin tratar. Hogun por otro lado se encontraba tranquilo sentado en las escaleras, ojos cerrados y piernas cruzadas en una pose de serenidad pero que Loki sabía muy bien era todo menos eso. Con esa posición el Vanir había engañado a mucha gente.

Thor por un momento pareció olvidarse de lo que estaban haciendo porque sin molestarse en hablarlo con Loki se dirigió a ellos con los brazos abiertos. El príncipe oscuro se llevó una mano a la cara y esperó a que todo se fuera a la basura.

Fandral fue el primero en saltar a la oportunidad y sus ojos se concentraron en él mientras con su arma apuntaba a Thor.

-Thor ¿Qué hace él, fuera de su celda? -Thor entonces frenó su paso. Su cara pasó de la felicidad de ver a sus amigos a la dura realización de que acababa de hacer un error. Su mirada se volvió enseguida hacía Loki el cual se había quedado de brazos cruzados contra un pilar. Él iba a quedarse bien quieto esperando a que Thor saliera el sólito de esta, a ver que tal le salía.

-Hmm, me va a ayudar a salvar a Jane -Una risa escapó de la garganta de Loki haciendo que los demás se volvieran hacía él.

-Lo siento, bueno en realidad no -Dijo mientras soltaba otra risa -Ni si quiera traicionando Asgard puedes perder esa honestidad, de verdad es ridículo Thor -Hogun se levantó entonces pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una nave entró por la pared llevándose un par de columnas más. Montado encima con todo el orgullo que pudo conseguir después de una entrada tan desastrosa se encontraba Vali.

-Loki

-Vali

-Me da que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que, hora de escapar

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hmm...Odin ha perdido un poco la cabeza al ver a Vili y...Oh mira allí están los guardias -Dicho eso Vali señalo con la cabeza hacía una de las puertas en donde todo un escuadrón de guardias dirigidos por Sif empezó a marchar hacía ellos. Loki sin perder más tiempo tiró de Thor hasta la nave Svartalfar abandonada en el salón. Después antes de entrar se dirigió al grupo de tres.

-Vosotros! -Los tres se giraron hacía él -Detened a los guardias y sed útiles por una vez -Hogun y Fandral empezaron a quejarse cuando Volstagg soltó su hacha contra el suelo y con una inclinación hacía Loki se preparó para cargar contra los guardias. Loki sorprendido permaneció en la entrada de la nave hasta que la mano de Thor le agarro por el cuello de la armadura para tirarle dentro.

El mando de la nave estaba en completa oscuridad dejandoles la duda de si esta estaba rota o simplemente apagada. Thor miró a su hermano por unos segundos esperando a ver si hacía algo pero al darse cuenta que los ojos de Loki le estaban retando a conseguirlo tomo aire y se giró hacía el panel para empezar a golpear todos los botones posibles.

-Podrías ayudarme

-Nah, si veo que estamos en problemas ya lo haré yo -Y justo cuando Thor pensaba que Loki había empezado a suavizarse hacía él soltó lo siguiente -como siempre -dejandole con un pequeño bajón de ánimos.

Los dos siguieron observando como la nave permanecía en plena oscuridad hasta que Thor ya desesperado pego un fuerte golpe contra la mesa. La luz azul empezó a envolver toda la estructura y una vista de la sala del trono se abrió frente a ellos.

Volstagg se encontraba aguantando el peso de toda la guarnición de soldados mientras Hogun entretenía a Sif en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Vali y Fandral parecían haberse marchado juntos en la nave puesto que no se les veía por ninguna parte. Sonriendo un poco al ver como sus amigos le ayudaban Thor siguió tocando el panel de control buscando por los comandos para encender los motores. Cuando los encontró se relajó pensando en que todo iba a salir bien.

-...Creo que te has dejado una columna

-¡Calla! -Gritó Thor avergonzado de que su giro hubiera acabado con casi todas las columnas restantes del salón. Además, se dijo, esto era culpa de Loki por no querer conducir él. Ahora se iba a tener que aguantar los comentarios.

Una vez la nave salió de la sala del trono rompiendo con todo lo que quedaba por delante Loki empezó a reirse haciendo que Thor se sonrojara. En parte había echado de menos esto, pero por otro lado no había recordado lo mal que sentaba que tu hermano menor se riera de tí, en la cara, y es que por muy dios de las mentiras que Loki fuera solía ser bastante sincero a la cara cuando uno agradecería que no lo fuera.

-Si crees poder hacerlo mejor toma tu el mando

-¿De los dos quien es el que sabe volar? Bufando Thor sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendería para nada enterarse de que Loki también sabía. Después de todo parecía que su hermano no tenia una lista corta en secretos.

Cuando los cañones de defensa empezaron a disparar Thor perdió el agarre de uno de los controles haciendo que la nave comenzara a dar vueltas de campana y Loki, el cual no había esperado tal maniobra fue lanzado con fuerza contra la pared hasta terminar sentado en el suelo masajeandose la cabeza. Thor recuperando el control se giró para mirarlo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, estoy muerto -respondió esté con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en la pared para levantarse, aun si en esta ocasión se acordó de agarrarse a algo para evitar más caídas y golpes. Thor sonrió casi como disculpandose para luego concentrarse en lo que tenia delante. Lo cual le llevó a darse cuenta de que si seguía por el mismo camino terminaría arrollando una de las torres de la ciudad. Con una maniobra algo exagerada consiguió solo rozarla pero la risa de Loki llenó la cabina haciendo que el dios frunciera el ceño. Al parecer el golpe de antes no había terminado con el humor de su hermano.

-Eso a sido...

-No digas ni una palabra más -Los dos siguieron en silencio hasta que Loki divisó por el visor las naves que debían llevar Vali y Vidarr. Sin problemas le marcó a Thor la dirección que debía tomar aun si este estaba algo más preocupado por todas las naves que les seguían -Nos disparan, si seguimos así no se si llegaremos hasta el punto de encuentro

-Oh mira, pasa por allí -Y cuando Thor fue a hacerlo uno de los lados de la nave decapitó a una de las estatuas dejando a Loki descojonandose -Adiós a tu abuelo -El príncipe rubio soltó un momento el control para pegarle una colleja a su hermano el cual le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

-No me distraigas Loki

Por fin, sin hacer muchos más destrozos, los dos llegaron al puente en donde los demás se suponía que tenían que estar esperando. Mirando por el visor Loki empezó a tocar algunos botones del panel mientras le decía a Thor que mantuviera el rumbo. Con un siseo la puerta de la nave se abrió.

-Loki ¿cual es el plan?

-Saltar -Y dicho eso el joven peli negro saltó dejándose llevar por el viento. Thor siguió con las manos apoyadas en los controles hasta que un disparo de una de las naves impacto con fuerza contra esta. Tomando aire salió de la sala de control dejándose caer igual que su hermano había echo antes. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Loki no solo no había caído si no que estaba subido a hombros de un pegaso con Syn delante de él guiándolo. Por supuesto antes de que pudiera decir nada sus pies impactaron contra una de las naves en donde Fandral le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, no sabes la que te has perdido Thor, esta gente es la bomba -Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a Vali, el cual sujetaba el mando de la nave, y a Vidarr el cual saludó desde la otra nave que les seguía.

Entonces el pegaso de Syn se acercó a ambos barcos para dejar a Loki en uno mientras ella iba a ocupar su lugar en el de atrás. Mirandose alrededor Thor encontró a Jane tumbada en el regazo de Sigyn la cual le sonrió para apaciguarle.

-Todo esta bien. Le e estado haciendo un traspaso de energía, por ahora el Aether está alimentado -Thor asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado para coger una de las manos de la humana.

Jane estaba pálida y el rojo del Aether parecía verse con más claridad a cuanto más tiempo pasaba. Pero por el resto no parecía haber empeorado mucho. Tal vez el estar dormida le estaba haciendo algún bien.

-¡Hodur! -Gritó Loki rompiendo la cadena de pensamiento de Thor el cual se giró a ver la situación. En la nave de atrás, donde al momento estaban Vidarr, Syn y Hodur, varios guardias estaban intentando arrestarles aun si la pelea parecía estar favoreciendo a los amigos de Loki por lo que Thor se relajo.

-¿Qué quieres Loki? Estoy algo ocupado

-Tienes guardias en tu nave -El ciego se giró hacía Loki mientras con un hechizo lanzaba a uno de los soldados al agua.

-¡No me digas! -Syn a su lado dijo algo por lo bajo haciendo que Hodur asintiera -Vidarr acelera -El Einherjar asintió obedeciendo enseguida la orden cosa que dio pie a una carrera entre los dos botes mientras varios guardias iban pasando de uno a otro antes de acabar en el agua.

Thor observaba toda la escena mientras que Fandral se unió al partido de tenis lanzándose una y otra vez los guardias con Syn la cual al final decidió cortar con la diversión pegandole una patada que lo mando al agua de planchazo.

Una vez se hubieron librado de todos los guardias las dos naves se dirigieron hacía unas rocas no muy lejos de allí. Algo asustado Thor se volvió hacía su hermano el cual hablaba con Vali tranquilo como si no estuvieran a punto de estamparse.

-¡Loki!

-Relajate Thor. Si fuera fácil todo el mundo la usaría -Y dicho eso las dos naves se metieron en una brecha en la roca. Thor, el cual no se había fiado del todo de su hermano se colocó encima de Jane para protegerla del choque aun si se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando a su alrededor apareció el planeta desolado de Svartalfheim. Todos los tripulantes excepto Thor, Jane y Fandral vociferaron en celebración con risas y exclamaciones hasta que la nave de Vidarr se enganchó a una ruina provocando un accidente.

-...Voy a ver si estan bien -Loki y Vali se echaron a reir mientras Sigyn suspirando recogió su equipaje con las medicinas y las vendas para dirigirse a donde la nave había acabado volcada y partida.

-¿Van a estar bien?

-Nah -Respondió Vali con una gran sonrisa en la cara -esto es bastante normal


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Sigyn volvió poco después con los heridos los cuales a pesar de tener varios moratones parecían estar más entretenidos con lo ocurrido que molestos. Hodur parecía ser el menos golpeado y por ello cuando llegaron Loki le empezó a chinchar llamándolo cobarde por usar su magia como escudo a lo cual el ciego le contesto con una colleja.

Thor y Fandral se miraron un momento antes de que este último se uniera al grupo para hablar con Vali sobre como iban a proceder a partir de ese momento. Por supuesto en cuanto la palabra "plan" fue usada todo el grupo se giró hacía Loki el cual sonrió.

-Tenemos que buscar a Malekith. El seguramente nos estará esperando en algún lugar, simplemente tendremos que llegar

-Pero -dijo Hodur mientras sacudía la cabeza -Si nos está esperando nos llevará a un lugar donde tenga la ventaja -Loki sonrió y había algo en esa sonrisa que hizo que el grupo se relajara. El príncipe sabía algo que nadie más conocía y ese detalle les ayudaría contra el elfo.

El grupo se subió a la única nave que les quedaban, la cual aun algo sobrecargada consiguió empezar su movimiento. Loki y Vali se sentaron junto al volante del barco. Sigyn siguió con Thor y Jane en la parte delantera. Los demás se pusieron cómodos como pudieron y empezaron a charlar respondiendo a las varias preguntas que Fandral seguía teniendo y puesto que no había nada más interesante el grupo no podía más que satisfacer su curiosidad.

Las primeras preguntas por supuesto eran del tipo de como se conocieron cosa que Vidarr estaba más que contento de contestar.

-Cuando yo entré en el grupo -empezó el einherjar -Loki, Hodur, Syn y Nott ya estaban allí. Poco después de que yo entrara ayudamos a Vali y al final Sigyn entró después de haber estado actuando como medico para todos cuando volvíamos con heridas y no queríamos que nadie lo supiera. Bueno pero siguiendo con mi entrada, resulta que uno de los einherjar de mi padre había sido "convencido" por alguien

-Por Alflyse, Vidarr por favor recuerda los nombres de la gente

-Si, si, lo que tu digas Vali -el arquero elfo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, a su lado Loki sonrió y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que este se sonrojara y se pusiera a hacer pucheros -Pues eso, Alflyse había planeado todo un asesinato y por supuesto esta gente necesitaba a alguien. Syn se me acercó puesto que en algún momento si que habíamos hablado y me dijo que me necesitaban para mantenerle vigilado o algo así, por supuesto cuando supe que Loki estaba metido supuse que sería alguna travesura y me negué

-Casi mandándolo todo a la mierda -murmuro Loki molesto. Syn sacudió la cabeza mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro para apoyarle. Al parecer, pensó Thor, de verdad habían necesitado de la ayuda del guardia.

-Si, si ya me disculpé por eso su majestad -Loki agarro una roca en cuanto pasaron cerca de alguna y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Vidarr el cual la esquivo por poco -bueno al final tuvieron suerte. Un día antes del asesinato me encontré haciendo guardia junto al traidor. En parte tuve que creerme algo de lo que me contaron porque mantuve mis ojos sobre él todo el tiempo hasta que, sintiéndose amenazado, decidió atacarme y quitarme de en medio. Justo antes de que pudiera conseguir la victoria sobre mi Hodur salió de la nada lanzándolo con alguno de sus hechizos contra la pared. Syn apareció poco después acompañada por Nott con unas esposas para el guardia. Todo salió bien y Loki agradeció mi colaboración que aunque inconsciente les había ayudado.

-¿Cómo sabíais sobre los planes de Alflise? -El grupo entonces se silenció del todo y ninguno abrió la boca para explicar que ocurría. Fandral confuso levantó una ceja mirandose alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de otro pequeño detalle -Y quien es Nott. Ella no está aqui -el silencio continuó y solo Loki parecía de alguna forma relajado. Todos los demás estaban tensos como una cuerda de un arco por lo que el guerrero decidió dejar de hacer preguntas tan especificas.

Thor por otro lado miró hacía Sigyn la cual al momento estaba otra vez alimentando con más energía al Aether haciendo que Jane recuperara algo de color.

-Loki -llamó la joven enfermera -¿podrías prestarme algo de energía? -El mago rodó los ojos pero asintió. Moviéndose con cuidado en la nave se acercó a la enferma y apoyo su mano sobre su frente. Thor a su lado le sonrió agradecido mientras seguía sujetando la mano de su novia. En cuanto la mano de Loki hizo contacto el Aether se concentró alrededor de la mano brillando rojo intenso bajo la piel de Jane que recuperó color poco a poco mientras Loki perdía el suyo. Sigyn viendo el efecto que estaba haciendo separó a Loki el cual desestabilizado cayo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Loki?

-Bien, Syn, estoy bien. El aether está deseando alimentarse y ha cogido con fuerza lo que podía darle

-...Podría ser por tu...verdadera forma. Quizás al igual que el Aether a adquirido una conexión con los Svartalfar también a cogido su odio por los Jotnar -Loki miró hacía Syn con una expresión indescifrable, como cada vez que su verdadera naturaleza salía a la luz.

Sigyn sentada aun junto a Jane torció su gesto en una mueca de enfado.

-No deberías sentirte avergonzado de lo que eres. No eres un monstruo Loki, no lo eres y no te permitiré pensar eso -El príncipe oscuro suspiró y asintió mientras Vidarr se colaba a su espalda para golpearle con fuerza con su mano.

-Vamos hombre, aun nos queda un rato para llegar ¿no, Vali? Pues vamos a divertirnos un rato

Por supuesto lo que Vidarr entendía por "divertirse un rato" era jugar a echar pulsos lo cual en una nave ya tan llena como esta no era una gran idea sobre todo cuando él y Thor se enfrascaron en el pulso más épico de la historia pues los dos hombres le echaron tanta fuerza a sus manos que la superficie en la cual se habían estado apoyando se empezó a agrietar y cuando por fin Thor le ganó rompió todo el borde en el cual las manos impactaron.

Syn a partir de ese momento prohibió a todo el mundo jugar a más cosas sugeridas por Vidarr lo cual lo dejó acurrucado en una esquina de forma penosa.

-Awww, pobrecito mi hombreton -dijo Sigyn mientras se acercaba para acariciarla la espalda.

-Sigyn, esta gente es mala conmigo -Dijo mientras señalaba hacía el resto del grupo haciendo que unos cuantos se rieran de él.

Fandral entonces se sentó al lado de Thor intentando poner el máximo espacio posible entre ellos dos (y Jane) y los demás.

-Aun no puedo creer que Loki tuviera estos amigos ¿Seguro que no sabías nada? -Thor se encogió de hombros tan confuso como el otro. La verdad es que Loki no se estaba comportando de una forma distinta, o al menos no muy distinta. Seguía siendo el mismo Loki solo que...mucho más relajado, con más sonrisas, con unas bromas más graciosas que hirientes. Loki estaba cómodo y eso se notaba.

-Oí los rumores de su romance con Lady Sigyn -susurro el príncipe -pero al parecer eso tampoco es verdad así que no, no sabía nada

-Hmm, me preguntó porque no estarán junto. Los dos parecen muy cercanos

-Cuando se lo pregunté a Sigyn ella me dijo que no debería haberlos creído, pero sigo sin saber a que se refería -Fandral se encogió de hombros con un gesto que parecía decir que este sería el momento para descubrirlo.

Thor armándose de valor se levantó para cruzar el metro que le había separado de su hermano. Ante la seriedad de su cara todos se pusieron en guardia aunque ninguno demostró tener la intención de atacar antes y hacer preguntas después lo cual avergonzó un poco a Thor. El era muy dado a actuar antes de saber.

-Loki...quería preguntar sobre...los rumores de tu relación con Lady Sigyn

-¿Y eso por qué Thor?

-Quiero saber más cosas de ti. Quiero ser un mejor hermano -Loki después de rodar los ojos fue a decir algo cuando recibió una colleja de parte de Syn la cual lo miró con una ceja levantada casi como esperando algo. El príncipe oscuro suspiró e invitó a Thor a sentarse a su lado.

-Thor, se que esto...te puede sorprender un poco. No me atraen las mujeres, me parecen criaturas preciosas -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojos a Sigyn la cual le respondió con una sonrisa brillante y agradecida -pero no son para mi

-¿Pero no estarás muy solo? -Unos cuantos del grupo se llevaron una mano a la cara y Loki tomó aire a la vez que fuerzas. Thor parecía totalmente confundido, como un cachorro perdido y le dio tanta pena verlo así que por muy divertido que fuera tuvo que arreglarlo.

-Me gustan otras cosas -dijo intentando tener tacto pero por supuesto este era Thor, el no tenia tacto. Con una cara de asco preguntó.

-¿los animales? -Loki se atragantó con la nada mientras el resto del grupo estalló en carcajadas. No se lo podían creer.

-No, Thor... -a la mierda el tacto -Me gusta los hombres, me gusta todo de los hombres.

-...Ah...pero es...ah -Y por la cara que se le había quedado en la cara el grupo no supo decir si Thor estaba más preocupado con esto que con que a su hermano le hubieran podido gustar los animales -...¿tienes a alguien entonces?

-Al pederasta de Frey -murmuró Vali con una sonrisa traviesa. Loki lanzó un pequeño encantamiento que hizo que el barco diera un brusco giro tirando a Vali de él. Hodur ya se había preparado al oír las palabras que el medio elfo había dicho y por ello cuando este comenzó a caer lo recogió con otro hechizo subiéndolo al barco. Thor y Fandral parecían aun estar en shock y Loki no supo si reír o...reír, por lo tanto terminó soltando una corta carcajada.

-Tranquilo Thor, se en que me estoy metiendo

-Pero Frey...es mucho mayor que tú Loki, es...además es rey, cómo...? por qué...?

-No es muy complicado Thor -dijo el príncipe rodando los ojos -nos conocimos...

-Loki arrastro durante siglos un enamoramiento asquerosamente pasteloso

-Vali cierra la boca -dijo Syn -antes de que Loki te vuelva a tirar del barco -El medio-elfo asintió antes de concentrarse en guiar el barco.

No arrastraron mucho más la conversación sobre el romance entre el rey vanir y Loki pero durante esos momentos Thor no pareció cortarse ni un pelo. El príncipe dorado parecía querer asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño no se había metido en ningún lió en contra de su voluntad y aunque Loki en parte agradecía el gesto tampoco quería ser atosigado en algo tan privado.

La conversación fluyo a partir de allí a varios temas más amenos pero poco a poco, cuanto más se acercaban a la zona X, el grupo dejó de hablar. Hodur parecía estar enfrascado en la búsqueda de Malekith por vía de su magia mientras que los demás casi como para hacerle un favor mantuvieron el silencio.

-Aun no ha llegado, pero se acerca

-¿Puedes asegurar que va a aterrizar aquí? -Hodur asintió sin vacilación -Entonces es posible que tenga fuerzas en los alrededores -otro asentimiento. Loki se mordió el labio un momento antes de cruzar sus ojos con los de Syn -¿Crees que podrías encargarte de los soldados escondidos?

-Son svartalfar así que sola no, me vendría bien contar con Hodur y Vidarr -Loki asintió concediéndole el pedido y poco después los tres ya se habían puesto en marcha para localizar y acabar con las fuerzas de Malekith en el planeta.

-Sigyn, tú, Vali y Fandral os quedareis aquí hasta que mande por vosotros. No queremos que Malekith nos vea venir

-Pero él seguro que sabe que estamos aquí -Loki asintió mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en su cara.

-Estoy contando en ello


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Loki no sabía si todo iba a salir bien o no, la verdad es que más bien pensaba que todo saldría fatal, horriblemente mal o quizás algo mal pero para nada bien. El estar ahora mismo frente a Malekith parecía indicar que saldría aun peor de lo que ya pensaba porque Thor era idiota. Y cuando no.

Thor había perdido la cabeza. Habían pensado en un perfecto plan para distraer a Malekith, primero utilizarían a Jane, luego Thor y Loki harían un pequeño numerito para hacer pensar a Malekith que Loki a pesar de seguir en contra suya no estaba tan poco trabajando bien con su hermano, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad entre ellos Malekith intentaría sacarle el Aether a la humana y entonces los dos se volverían para agarrar la piedra y a Jane. Todo parecía coherente y posible, si no fuera porque nada mas ver al elfo oscuro Thor había tomado su martillo entre las manos y se había lanzado a matar. Dios que poco aguantaba a su hermano.

Intentando defender el cuerpo inerte de Jane Loki se enfrentó a los varios svartalfar que Malekith había traido consigo mientras Kurse, el grandullón negro que había escapado de las celdas chocaba contra Thor defendiendo a su señor.

Todo por ahora iba decente, si no fuera porque mientras Loki estaba totalmente saturado de adversarios Malkith avanzaba hacía Jane. Irritado fue a llamar a los demás cuando vio algo que lo hizo detenerse. El guardia que se había mantenido junto a Malekith todo el rato tomó su arma y la sacó para apuntar a un distraído Malekith con ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse y entonces con la otra mano el "elfo" retiró su mascara, mostrando el bello rostro de la reina congelado en una sonrisa fría y letal que hizo que Loki agradeciera no estar en su contra.

-Libera a mi querida nuera

-MAMÁ! -Loki miró hacía Thor y vio como el imbécil se giraba para mirar a la reina antes que a su adversario lo cual le ganó un buen golpe en la sesera que pareció dejarlo medio K.O. suspirando Loki llamó a los demás con un simple hechizo y los tres que habían dejado escondidos llegaron para pararle los pies a Kurse por el momento. Al menos esto evitaría que Thor muriera por su idiotez y el grandullón llegara hasta su madre.

-¿Cómo estás...?

-Creo que no me has escuchado bien, Malekith, mi nuera, ahora -El rey elfo con un gruñido poco elegante empezó a retirar el Aether del cuerpo de Jane bajo la atenta mirada de Frigga la cual solo interrumpía su vigilancia para vigilar que sus dos hijos estuvieran bien. Por un lado Thor le preocupaba un poco, pero Loki parecía estar divirtiéndose acabando con el pequeño grupo de guardias hasta que solo quedó uno.

Loki y el elfo restantes intercambiaron varios golpes sin que ninguno consiguiera golpear al otro y siguieron así hasta que Loki reconoció un patrón en los movimientos del elfo. Había visto esta forma de combatir hace mucho tiempo, y no podría olvidarlo nunca...al igual que no había olvidado la forma con la cual desarmar a su adversario.

Deslizándose como serpiente que era hacía el lado izquierdo del elfo Loki consiguió parar y desviar el incordiando ataque del adversario el cual como siempre, había tenido una lenta reacción a los ataques a corta distancia a su lado izquierdo. Aunque Loki se lamentó que la reacción fuera aun más lenta de lo normal, iban a tener que arreglar eso. Aprovechando la imposibilidad de que el elfo volviera a poner su defensa en medio Loki deslizó su daga en un movimiento vertical en dirección a la mascara rompiendo esta limpiamente.

Cuando los dos trozos de la pieza blanca cayeron al suelo Loki se vio cara a cara con alguien que no había esperado volver a ver, y mucho menos con esas pintas.

Una azulada piel le saludó rápidamente, una sonrisa picara rodada por unos labios finos de un azul algo más oscuro que su piel. Los ojos de fondo negro e iris blanco parecían a la vez divertidos y nostálgicos haciendo que una sonrisa algo triste se dibujara en la cara de Loki, la nostalgia el también la sentía. Pero entonces los ojos del príncipe oscuro recayeron en algo que no le sonaba, algo que no sabía como, había pasado por alto. El lado izquierdo de la cara de la elfa estaba cubierto por unas cicatrices, como si fuera un río que iba desde mitad frente hasta su barbilla con varios afluentes hasta cubrir caso toda la piel. El río, o podría decirse, el rayo que cubría su cara tenia un tono entre amarillo y verdoso, enfermizo que contrastaba fuertemente con la azulada piel.

-¿Qué...? -Ahora entendía porque los ataque a la izquierda habían sido más efectivos que nunca. Ella siempre había fallado en mantener su cuerpo bien balanceado para ese lado cuando usaba armas cortas, porque estaba acostumbrada a cubrirse con una lanza, pero esto...

La elfa retiró también la capucha sobre su cabeza para dejar en libertad la melena de pelo blanco que cayó hasta su cintura en ondas largas y dulces, que Loki siempre había pensado que chocaban bien contra la personalidad que tenia.

-Hey tu. Mira Tofra, grande de los grandes, nos dejamos de reuniones para más adelante, ahora mismo Maly tiene algo importante que hacer -Malekith estaba mirando todo a su alrededor furioso y sus ojos se detuvieron en la elfa como si quisiera que un rayo le cayera encima.

-Tú, me has traicionado!

-Técnicamente -dijo la mujer sin un momento de pausa -nunca te he sido leal -Malkith fue a girarse para ir a por ella cuando Frigga apretó su espada aun más contra su espalda sin darle ni una posibilidad de movimiento.

-Mi nuera, por favor -Viéndose atrapado, y sabiendo que seguramente todos los demás soldados que había tenido en la zona también estaban acabados miró hacía Kurse. Este debía ser su última oportunidad pero mala surte la suya, porque Vali y Sigyn habían echo un buen trabajo con el grandullón terminandolo todo sin recibir casi ningún rasguño. Exepto la raja sangrante que a Vali le había salido en la frente, seguida seguramente por una fuerte contusión, y el moratón que a Sigyn le estaba saliendo en el muslo izquierdo el cual había perdido gran parte de su cobertura, cosa que Vali estaba disfrutando de ver...tal vez la contusión hubiera sido de parte de la maga y no del bersecker que acababan de inmovilizar, pensó Loki divertido.

Viéndose sin salidas Malekith terminó por obedecer la orden de Frigga pero justo cuando todo parecía salir bien la elfa empezó a correr hacía Jan gritando y en apenas un segundo l Aether que había estado allí flotando desapareció y la mujer acabo tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-Mierda! Maldita y estúpida alineación

-¿Donde ha ido?

-Donde va a ser Loki? A Midgard, todo siempre pasa en Midgard -Malekith viendo la escena se echó a reír, sus planes podían estar acabados, pero estos supuestos "héroes" tampoco se había salido con la suya.

Frigga detrás de él cansada de su risa le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ya se lo llevarían de vuelta a Asgard para encerrarle y en esta ocasión esperaba que los Aesir hicieran un buen trabajo y no lo dejarán escapar como había ocurrido la última vez que Bor se había enfrentado a él.

En ese momento el resto del grupo empezó a juntarse arrastrando a Kurse detrás y con Thor siendo ayudado por Fandral a andar, al parecer Kurse le había dado bien dado pero menos mal que habían tenido a más gente o Loki no sabría como podría haber acabado todo.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿nos vamos a Midgard no? -cuando recibió los varios asentimientos de parte de los demás sonrió -perfecto -y se dispuso a pegarle una paliza a la elfa que se acababa de levantar de donde el Aether había desaparecido -como puedes, todo este tiempo, maldita sea te has atrevido

-Ay! Sigyn para, PARA, dios creía que eras la enfermera, ay, ese es un golpe bajo para...Loki ayúdame! -Loki por fin se compadeció de la mujer y agarro las muñecas a la joven curandera la cual parecía tener la rabia o algo por como gruñía y por como habían quedado echos sus ojos, daba casi miedo.

-Loki suéltame, yo la mato, yo la...¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-¿Además de ti? -preguntó irónica la elfa pero la mirada que Sigyn le echó hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de golpe de su cara. Algo reticente se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su cara para luego suspirar, ella no había pensado en como explicar la situación, pero es que tampoco era como si tuvieran tiempo. El aether estaba suelto, por Midgar, el día de la alineación -Os lo explicaré en otro momento ¿Loki los demás?

-Cerca

-Pues deberias llamarlos ya

Por otro lado mientras esos tres charlaban entre ellos sobre que hacer con el Aether, Thor y Fandral seguían mirando a la reina en shock. Por supuesto que los ojos de Thor se iban llenando de lagrimas poco a poco y a Frigga eso le estaba destrozando el corazón, pero por el momento nadie parecía estar pensando en moverse, y es que la situación era delicada. Con cuidado la reina le tendió los brazos a su hijo que enseguida se separó de Fandral y cojeando corrió hacía su madre para abrazarla. Nunca pensó que su corazón podía estar tan lleno. Vali por otro lado se encontraba al lado de Jane esperando a ver si esta daba alguna señal de despertar y cuando lo hizo llamó a Sigyn para que le echara un ojo. Thor al ver eso no supo si quería ir hacía su novia o quedarse abrazado a su madre por lo que la reina terminó por decidir por él cuando aun abrazada al brazo de su hijo para ayudarle a caminar lo acercó a la pobre Jane la cual se miraba alrededor muy perdida.

-¿Jane estás bien? -preguntó entonces la reina nada más dejar a Thor cómodamente al lado de su novia. La humana miró hacía arriba extrañada antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, seguramente pensando a ver si se había vuelto loca o algo parecido,y es que quien no pensaría lo mismo al ver a alguien que se pensaba muerto, vivo.

-Pero...usted...respira...? -terminó a modo de pregunta la científica cosa que causó que Vali suprimiera una risa mientras Loki rodaba los ojos. Había otras formas más coherentes de hablar. Y a la vez, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Venga en marcha -Thor miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la elfa oscura se le acerco para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Thor no sabía muy bien como reaccionar a eso pero viendo como había actuado su hermano y la joven Sigyn al verla supuso que no era un enemigo y no debería desconfiar de ella...al menos no más de lo que ya desconfiaba de Loki y sus amigos.

-Tranquilo, tu quédate aquí con las dos señoras hasta que esteis mejor. Nosotros hombres duros y fuertes nos encargamos

-...Deja de hacer el idiota -Dijo Loki a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Vali por otro lado sonrió ampliamente antes de pasarle a la elfa un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Eso eso, nosotros hombres poderosos... -Y eso le ganó un puñetazo de parte de Sigyn la cual no se olvido de abofetear a la elfa por las mismas razones. Loki, ahora contento de que ya la idiotez se había acabado comenzó a caminar hacía unos cuevas que se podían ver no muy lejos de allí. Si el Aether estaba en Midgard tal vez aun podían estar bajo el peligro de los planes de Malekith y es que al igual que él, ese maldito elfo solía tener más de un plan de seguridad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Una vez llegados todos a la cueva Loki decidió que era el momento de avisar a los demás para que todos pudieran prepararse para ir hasta Midgard y sacar el Aether de allí antes de que decidiera que comerse a la gente para coger energía era una buena idea.

Mientras él hacía eso Sigyn y Vali se habían puesto de acuerdo en rodear a la elfa e impedirle hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Cuando llegaran los demás ya la dejarían para ser interrogada y machacada de darse el caso. Que siendo Syn como era seguramente se daba. Por otro lado Sigyn también mantenía sus ojos fijos en la cicatriz...marca? De la cara de la elfa preguntándose exactamente de donde salia eso, o de que era exactamente, pero sin llegar a atreverse a preguntárselo.

Por fin escucharon llegar los pasos de Syn acompañada por Vidarr y Hodur. Los tres parecían estar algo golpeados pero nada importante, nada que exigiera asistencia medica y por lo tanto todo el grupo se relajó. No les gustaba ver a los demás heridos.

-Muy bien que ha -había empezado a decir Syn antes de que Vidarr clavara sus ojos en la elfa y gritara como si no hubiera mañana. Asustada por un segundo la diosa mantuvo su boca cerrada hasta que sus ojos siguieron lo que le había llamado tanto la atención a Vidarr. Por supuesto cuando vio a la joven allí sentada junto a Vali como si nada cerro una de sus mano en un puño.

-Hey Syn -intentó decir de forma tranquila la elfa antes de recibir el puñetazo de la otra en toda la cara.

-Nott -Llevándose una mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada Nott soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Ay, Syn te has pasado -Pero por supuesto como el termino de "pasarse" no entraba en el diccionario de la diosa de la verdad esta volvió a golpearla cuando se incorporo volviéndola a tirar al suelo -joder, se me va a hinchar la cara -Y al oir eso Syn terminó por percatarse de la cicatriz que había aparecido en la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? -soltando una risa irónica Nott señaló a Sigyn.

-¿Además de vosotras dos? -Vidarr entonces haciendo otro acto de presencia abrazó a Nott la cual agradeció el primer gesto amable y delicado que sus amigos podrían haberle dado después de...la verdad, ni se acordaba desde hace cuanto tiempo.

-Loki ¿qué significa esto? -le preguntó Hodur a su primo sin ni si quiera dignarse a mirar hacía donde Nott estaba.

-Hodur, por ahora dejaremos la reunión para más tarde. Tenemos algo más importante

-Si, como por ejemplo el Aether corriendo libre por los campos de Midgard. La convergencia ha echo que los portales aparezcan por todos sitios, y primero: me están mareando, y segundo: si tardamos más puede que vuelva a desaparecer por otro -Vali miró a Nott con una cara indecisa entre burla y pena, seguramente pensando en lo duro que tenia que ser la convergencia para alguien que como Nott pudiera visualizar los portales entre mundos, las roturas del espacio en el universo. Por otro lado también estaba la conveniencia de que no terminaría sin querer en un portal a menos que este apareciera directamente bajo sus pies. Aunque Nott siendo Nott solía librarse bastante bien de esos casos.

-¿Se os ha escapado Malekith?

-No -dijo Loki medio-irritado -Solo el Aether. Mi madre...

-¿Tú madre?/¿La tía Frigga?

-A si, cosas de Nott -La elfa oscura se vio en el centro de todas las atenciones y nerviosa empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares. Ella habría preferido no tener que dar la explicación al momento. El Ather le preocupaba un poco demasiado y sabía muy bien que no era la única y gracias a dios Loki hizo notar ese pequeño detalle -ya lo explicará después. Ahora es el momento de marcharnos de aquí

-¿Que pasará con Thor? -Preguntó Vidarr mirando hacía donde se suponia que habían dejado al principe heredero de Asgard y los demás.

-Mi hermano... -Enseguida eso llamó la atención de todos excepto Nott la cual se miró alrededor confundida. Syn pasando de la sorpresa a la alegría le puso una mano en el hombro comunicándole por los ojos lo orgullosa que se sentía -Ya basta! -terminó por gruñir. El solo quería que borraran ya todos esas caras de idiotas que se les habían quedado -Thor, y los demás volverán a Asgard, allí imagino que hablaran con Vili, pero nosotros tenemos que hacer esto ahora. El Aether no debe quedarse en Midgard...me da miedo pensar en lo que esos humanos podrían ser capaces de hacer

Dicho eso Nott indicó el camino esquivando los varios portales que habían inundado la cueva y evitando que algunos como Vali sin querer terminaran en Muspelheim ya que no tenian tiempo ahora para encargarse de calmar a los gigantes de fuego. Además, aunque solian ser bastantes lentos si alguno de ellos se lo pensaban un poco tal vez se verían con las manos ocupadas en una guerra con gigantes...otra más.

Por fin llegaron hasta el portal a Midgard y estaban 100% seguros no solo porque Nott lo decía, y si Nott afirmaba que había un portal a un lugar normalmente es que de verdad estaba allí, si no porque el suelo estaba lleno de cachivaches raros que nadie había visto nunca.

-...Humanos, la unica raza que al ver un agujero dimensional se ponen a tirarle cosas a ver que pasa -murmuró Syn mientras rodaba los ojos. Hodur a su lado dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Vali, al oír el comentario, comenzara a acusar a Syn de ser una mala persona, y a preguntarle que como podía tratar a la gente tan mal. Syn le pegó una colleja y avanzó hacía Loki el cual ya había cruzado el portal y esperaba al otro lado incomodo. El no quería volver a Midgard.

* * *

Thor cogió a Jane con sus brazos para llevarla y evitar que se cansara aun más. Acababa de pasar por una situación muy mala y no iba a permitir que ahora que el peligro había desaparecido empeorara. Frigga por otro lado ya estaba preparándose para hablar con Heimdall y pedir que les llevara a casa.

-Madre

-¿Qué pasa Thor? -dijo está con tono dulce cuando vio aun la desesperación y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo. Thor, al contrario que Loki, siempre había llevado su alma a vista de todos. Y aunque ya no iba a ser cegada, con ambos hijos, por sus sentimientos de madre, tampoco les iba a dar la espalda.

-Gracias, gracias por volver conmigo -La reina Frigga intentó mantener su corazón acorde con su cabeza, pero era una madre. Con cuidado de no molestar a Jane abrazó el cuello de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Siempre. Heimdall! Activa el Bifrost

Las luces envolvieron a los tres durante un segundo y entonces pudieron sentir la presión de la llegada y el suelo firme a sus pies. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio delante de ellos, en todo esplendor y con una armadura digna de un rey estaba Vili el cual sonriente fue a recibirles, antes a Thor, al cual le dijo que ya había preparado un lugar para que descansaran y luego a Frigga, a la cual se la quedó mirando sin decir una palabra. Sin atreverse si quiera a decir nada.

Thor por un momento se pensó estar allí y esperar a que su madre terminara pero algo en los ojos de Heimdall le dijo que era mejor si salia corriendo. Por lo tanto alegando que era mejor que Jane descansara, cosa que era cierta después de todo, empezó el camino escoltado por un par de guardias. Heimdall aprovechando la marcha del príncipe dorado decidió retirarse a su guardia del universo para hacer oídos sordos a lo que la reina, y el príncipe Vili pudieran hablar.

-...Estas vivo -Vili sonrió un poco y con un gesto bastante penoso e inseguro la señaló.

-Tú también -El silencio llenó la sala del bifrost haciendo que Vili suspirara hacía sus adentros, no podía ser que acababa de encerrar a su hermano hasta que este recuperara la cordura para luego no conseguir ni hablar con la reina de Asgard ni por dos segundos. Era vergonzoso -...¿Los chicos?

-Han ido a perseguir al Aether

-Entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse -la reina respondió con un simple asentimiento haciendo que la sala volviera a quedar en silencio. Vili prefería mil veces el tener que hablar con Odin que estar allí plantado en ese instante.

-Vili, eres tan patetico como siempre -Los dos se giraron hacía la puerta del edificio encontrándose con Vé la cual al ver a Frigga le tendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -Como me alegro de que estés bien

-Debo decir lo mismo, querida Ve. Pensaba que habías desaparecido junto con Vili, me tengo que alegrar que no sea así...ahora ¿Dónde está mi marido? -Al oir esa última palabra Vili no pudo evitar incomodarse. Como odiaba...sacudiendo la cabeza aclaró su mente, no era el momento.

-Lamento, mi reina, comunicaros que vuestro esposo se encuentra bajo arresto en sus aposentos. No podía dejar que llevara la tierra de mi padre a un camino de destrucción

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?

-Algo golpeado, no quiso ir tranquilo. Ve ¿puedes acompañarla? -La princesa asintió y agarrándose del brazo de Frigga se la llevó fuera de la sala dejando a su hermano contemplando el universo a través del Bifrost. Heimdall en el centro de la sala se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar y abrir su boca.

-A veces da igual cuanto veas del universo, el amor siempre será lo más complicado -Vili alzo su vista mostrandole al guardián la tristeza en sus ojos. Con un simple asentimiento casi como si agradeciera el sutil apoyo del hombre Vili se retiró. No tenia tiempo para estar parado sin hacer nada, ahora mismo tenia un reino que regentar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Al otro lado del portal el grupo de siete se encontraron mirando una zona vacía con solo la presencia de uno de esos carros mecánicos de los humanos. Nott giró sobre si misma para echarle un buen vistazo a la zona antes de sonreir.

-Sé donde estamos -Todos los demás al escuchar esas palabras se giraron extraños hacía la joven, cada uno portando una expresión de perplejidad -Bueno, tal vez...¿cómo explico esto sin enfadaros?

-No puedes -dijo inmediatamente Loki con cara de pocos amigos -habla

-hmm -rascándose incomoda la cabeza Nott señaló hacía arriba indicando lo que parecía ser el piso de arriba de una zona de almacenaje -abrí un portal para que Jane llegara hasta el Aether -El silencio se extendió hasta que Syn molesta clavó su arma, una hermosa espada de mango de plata, en el suelo antes de encarar a Nott.

-Estoy empezando a pensarme lo de fiarme de ti, Nott -La elfa oscura se mordió el labio insegura. Por las caras de los demás empezada a pensar que Syn no era la única en pensar de esa forma.

-Es...será mejor seguir. Se donde tenemos que ir -Dicho eso la señora de la noche se puso a caminar hacía la ciudad. Los demás la dejaron alejarse un rato antes de mirarse entre ellos. No iban a perder de vista a su compañera pero necesitaban hablar esto. Sabían que tenían poco tiempo, y que Nott les había pedido tiempo, pero si tenían que fiarse de ella otra vez necesitaban estar todos seguros de que iba a ser una buena idea.

En parte Vali sentía que le estaban haciendo un feo a una amiga, una compañera, pero por otro Syn solían tener bastante razón cuando pedía hablar una cosa, no por nada era la mejor jueza/abogada de Asgard, no había nada que se le escapara a la diosa.

Vidarr no sabía que pensar, el no habría dudado ni un momento en seguir a Nott no solo por lo mala que podría ser la situación. Nott era una compañera y el confiaba en sus amigos, por mucho que algunos le llamarán ciego el era un hombre de honor, un guardia de la familia real, tenia que confiar en sus hermanos.

Syn sabía lo duras que sonabas sus palabras, y tal vez se arrepintiera más adelante, pero al momento Nott era un factor desconocido. No sabían ni porque estaba con Malekith, ni porque le había traicionado. No podían fiarse de esto.

Hodur estaba concentrado en mantener su cabeza en blanco, cada mínimo pensamiento que le venía a la mente lo apartaba con una velocidad que en cualquier otra situación le habría preocupado por ser tan anti-él, pero con lo que estaba ocurriendo prefería dejarle lo de pensar a los demás.

Sigyn se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía con la mirada a Nott la cual parecía estar bien consciente de que se habían parado, pero aun así daba paso tras paso en la dirección del Aether. ¿De verdad podían fiarse de ella?

Loki suspiró, sabía que esto vendría en algún momento y no podía culpar a Syn por quererlo ahora. Con cualquier otra persona lo más probable habría sido que él mismo hubiera pedido esto.

-Muy bien, quien quiera hablar que lo haga. ¿Syn quieres ir tu primero? -La diosa asintió e intentó relajar su postura. No quería dejar ver lo afectada que estaba, tenia que verse segura.

-Sabemos que Nott murió. Podemos estar contentos de este milagro pero no debemos olvidar que ha estado con Malekith a saber cuanto tiempo

-Pero -interrumpió Vali molesto -es ella. Se comporta como siempre

-¿Y no debería ser eso justo sospechoso? -murmuró Sigyn con pena en sus ojos. No podía creer que estaba de verdad diciendo algo en contra de Nott

-¿Sospechoso? ¿El qué se comporte como...?

-¡Lleva muerta años! -exclamó Syn con vehemencia -Sabemos que lo ha estado tenemos pruebas

-Nunca fueron pruebas decisivas

-¿Qué? -preguntó la diosa de la verdad girándose hacía Vidarr. El guardia se encogió de hombros antes de aclarar su garganta. A su lado Sigyn le colocó una mano en el brazo para confirmarle que estaba a su lado.

-Teníamos la palabra de Odin, su lanza abandonada y el mensaje de la reina de los elfos oscuros dando su pésame. No es mucha cosa cuando uno lo piensa

-Excepto que olvidas que Alflyse puede sentir cuando uno de los suyos desaparece -dijo la voz clara de Hodur. Todos se giraron hacía el extrañados de oír su voz tan plana, tan vacía. En parte, pensó Loki, no era raro que Hodur estableciera su punto de vista con serenidad, pero con lo que estaba ocurriendo era el último que se habría esperado que pudiera hablar claro.

-No estamos seguros que parámetros utiliza la magia de Alflyse -contraatacó Vali -podría haber fallado

-Sabemos que se conecta a la energía vital de sus súbditos, eso sería suficiente para estar seguros que notó que Nott había muerto -apoyó Syn

-¿Pero es que quieres que Nott vuelva a desaparecer?

-No es lo que quiero Vali -exclamó Syn mientras palidecía. El solo pensar que sus amigos entendieran que ella prefería seguir teniendo a una Nott muerta le destrozaba el corazón. Ella no quería aparecer tan fría -Solo quiero que os deis cuenta de lo... -sin quererlo se detuvo. No podía encontrar una palabra que describiera esto, no encontraba algo que pudiera usar sin aparecer como si...ella no quería traicionar a Nott, no quería darle la espalda...

-Conveniente -le sugirió el pálido Vanir a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eso, gracias Hodur -el ciego asintió con la cabeza antes de apartar la mirada. Podía sentir como los ojos de Vali le miraban acusadores. Al parecer el medio elfo empezaba a pensar lo mismo con él que con Syn.

-Conveniente o no, tal vez es por ahora lo único que podamos seguir -dijo entonces Sigyn para intentar volver al tema a discutir. Lo que no necesitaban ahora era pelearse entre ellos -Si tenemos que enfrentarnos al Aether en mitad de una tormenta de portales por la convergencia la cual, por si se os ha olvidado, solo empeorará con el poder de la piedra libre, solos no vamos a poder. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda cerrarlos

-¿Para que entonces se haga con la piedra y se la lleve a los elfos?

-Syn no sabemos que eso es lo que vaya a hacer -Vidarr de verdad quería apoyar a sus amigos, pero Syn parecía haber perdido el norte. Todas sus preocupaciones eran ciertas, pero no era el momento.

-Sométela a juicio -las primeras palabras de Loki en toda la conversación acabó con la discusión llamando toda la atención hacía él -cuando volvamos a Asgard la encierras y la sometes a juicio. Allí podremos saber de que va todo esto. Ya le hemos exigido una explicación y ella ha dicho que nos la dará. Para tu gusto, podemos cambiar las condiciones en las que esta "historia" será contada

En silencio los cinco ponderaron bien las opciones. Loki había sugerido un buen plan, les ayudaría a avanzar con la misión al momento y les daría un fin común sobre que hacer con Nott. Los que la pensaban como una vieja amiga tendrían un juicio donde defenderla, los que lo veían demasiado conveniente podrían presionarla todo lo que quisieran.

Vali asintió primero.

-Conforme. Demostraré que es Nott -y entonces, pensó, volveré a pintar.

-Conforme -susurro Syn antes de agachar la cabeza y llevarse una mano a la boca. En su cabeza, una parte suya, le dio las gracias a Loki. Ahora tenia la oportunidad, la oportunidad de que sus esperanzas se acabaran de una vez por todas. Ya fuera hundiéndose, o siendo realizadas.

-Conformes -dijo Sigyn hablando por ella y por Vidarr.

-...

-¿Hodur?

-Conforme -dijo después de haber tomado una bocanada de aire.

-Entonces todo está hablado, continuaremos esto después. Ahora tenemos algo urgente que terminar

-¡Si!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

El grupo de dioses se dirigió sin mediar más palabras hasta donde Nott sentía la influencia del Aether. La distancia entre ella y el grupo no era inmensa pero se sentía así. El paso pesado de la elfa retumbaba en su pecho. Cada paso que daban hacía la piedra parecía también llevarla un poco más cerca del fin. Del fin de sus últimas esperanzas. Sabía, o había pensado saber, como reaccionarían sus...antiguos...

Nott empezó a sacudir la cabeza antes de volver a centrar la mirada hacía la cantidad de portales que se abrían y cerraban a su alrededor. No era el momento.

El grupo por fin llegó hasta las calles principales de la ciudad lo que causó que toda la gente se les quedara mirando. Mucho no parecían haber caído en la aparición de Loki, enemigo numero uno del planeta, allí en la ciudad pero otros si y el pánico que ya se había iniciado estalló.

A gritos de "Es Loki" o "es el fin del mundo" la gente empezó a correr hacía varias direcciones intentando evitar al dios y a la extraña niebla roja que se había formado en la ciudad. Todo Londres estaba sumido en el caos. Nott se giró hacía su príncipe extrañada por ver tal reacción pero antes de poder decir nada los demás la adelantaron dejándola algunos pasos atrás.

Todos menos Vali el cual se detuvo a su lado para mostrarle una sonrisa decaída. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada entre los dos pero sin que pasara mucho más tiempo estos siguieron avanzando a paso raudo alcanzando a los demás.

Las calles estaban obstaculizadas por varias maquinas de hierro tiradas, varios edificios derrumbados y una presión extraña donde ya fuera por instinto o por suerte todo los humanos parecía haber podido evitar. Nott sorteaba entre las zonas de presión sin necesidad de esas dos cosas al poder ver con sus ojos esos agujeros oscuros con aquella energía roja tan característica circulando en ellos. Si se concentraba un poco era capaz de ver exactamente a donde iban todos esos agujeros y seguirlos infinitamente en un recorrido mental que era un ver y a la vez, no ver.

Syn por su lado parecía ver toda la destrucción a su alrededor con frialdad, indignada de ver como la gente se abandonaba entre los derrumbes y las maquinas en llamas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la mujer levanto coches y ayudó a varia gente a salir de sus prisiones repentinas sin preocuparse de ser dejada atrás. Sigyn utilizo su magia de forma puntual para mandar ráfagas curativas hacia los que veía que necesitaban ese poco más de entereza para poder avanzar. Vidarr mantenía sus sentidos atentos para evitar que los reductos del ejército de Malekith hiciera más daño mientras Vali se concentraba en que ninguno se les adelantara por las calles. Cualquiera de estos elfos podían ser tan peligrosos como Malekith si llegaban al Aether y dejarlos correr por delante del grupo no era buena idea.

Loki y Hodurr al contrario que sus compañeros siguieron a paso más rápido a Nott guiándose por sus pasos para no caer en una de las brechas de la convergencia. A ninguno le llegaban a importar de verdad los humanos que tenían en los alrededores sobre todo con una misión tan importante como la que tenían entre manos. Y aunque normalmente Loki habría disfrutado un poco de las energías caóticas creadas por la situación, el peligro que corrían era suficiente como para que ni ese delicioso caos le atrajera.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran edificación que parecía algo importante si toda la gente que se estaba resguardando allí, a pesar de la cercanía de la piedra, indicaba algo. La piedra se encontraba justo allí en medio de la construcción pero antes de que pudieran acercarse más una explosión les bloqueó el camino.

Allí flotando en el aire una armadura roja y dorada la cual llevó un sonido exasperado hasta la boca de Loki.

-Nooooooooo -El príncipe dejo caer los hombros decepcionado. Se había olvidado de que con un desastre de tales magnitudes la liga de defensa del planeta iba a estar presente. Eso, significaba algo muy malo para él...y por lo tanto algo muy malo para todos.

-Y yo que pensaba que no habíamos librado ya de ti, cuernos con patas

-Muy imaginativo señor Stark, no puedo con la risa -expuso sarcásticamente Loki con una inclinación -Ahora, nos dejas pasar. Sé que va a ser difícil guardar todo ese ego en sus pantalones pero el mundo necesita un poco de control -Sin dar ni las gracias Loki intento avanzar una vez más solo para recibir una flecha en el pecho...o bueno lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Nott con un flash de luz morada hizo aparecer una brecha frente a su cuerpo que llevo la flecha a otra parte.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Vaneheim, en un esplendoroso palacio blanco con grandes fuentes y bellezas marmóreas un luminoso príncipe Vanir gozándose de una vista a un jardín repleto con árboles y bellas plantas de muérdago recibió una flecha en el culo causa, por supuesto, de un oportuno portal al cual solo se le dará importancia por el hecho de que la convergencia juega mucho con las dimensiones._

* * *

Los demás compañeros de Loki se miraron alrededor buscando el origen de la flecha solo para que Hodur agitara sus manos brillantes y arrastrara al pajarito fuera de su nido. Clint Barton vio el cielo durante unos segundos antes de caer pesadamente al suelo y perder la mitad de las flechas de su carcaj que salieron despedidas en varias direcciones.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Nott, Loki, tenéis que llegar a la piedra -Los dos asintieron antes las palabras urgentes de Syn la cual sacó espada y escudo para lanzarse en contra de la armadura flotante. Vidarr se puso a espaldas de su compañera para poder detener el disco volador que se dirigía hacía ella y con su antebrazo cubierto en armadura consiguió desviar el objeto que volvió a manos de su dueño. Un hombre alto vestido de azul el cual no parecía muy sorprendido después de haber visto su ataque siendo detenido tan fácilmente. El Capitán América ya se había imaginado que no iban en contra de gente normal.

Vali cubrió la marcha de sus dos compañeros distrayendo sin muchos problemas a una enorme bestia verde que al joven medio-elfo le recordó una muy mala experiencia con varias razas de gigantes. Por suerte para él antes de que la ahora enfadada y centrada bestia le alcanzara Sigyn se puso en medio para agarrar con sus manos las del monstruo. En los brazos de la joven unas venas de color verdes empezaron a aparecer reforzando la fuerza de sus músculos para aguantar el empuje de la bestia.

-Sigue así Sigyn. No quiero morir aplastado -exclamó el arquero elfo antes de intercambiar varios disparos con el recuperado arquero del equipo contrario. Para ser humano tenia unos ojos y una habilidad impresionante.

-Ya...claro...arggggg -La mujer forzó un paso hacía adelante antes de encontrarse bloqueada y sin aire. Ninguno cedía pero ninguno de los dos podía empujar con más fuerza. Sea lo que fuera esta criatura verde conseguía igualar la monstruosa resistencia de la que Sigyn era tan conocida.

-¡HULK SMASH!

-¡HULK NO! -Replicó Sigyn manteniendo el empate aunque ya sintiendo el suelo a sus pies ceder antes la presión de los dos combatientes. Esta cosa, este Hulk que ahora reconocía de los recuerdos de Loki se merecía una devolución con intereses después de lo que le hizo a Loki pero Sigyn se veían incapaz de hacerlo. Lo suyo era aguantar, no devolver.

Más adelante Loki y Nott pasaron por los caminos que iban hacía el lugar donde la piedra se encontraba, a sus alrededores varias personas jóvenes se resguardaban o incluso intentaban huir. La zona cada vez era más inestable al estar tan cerca de una gema que resonaba con tanta fuerza con la convergencia y Loki agradeció de verdad que Nott hubiera vuelto ahora, ya fuera conveniente o no.

Los ojos de la elfa se dirigieron hacía los varios portales que se repartían a su alrededor hasta que intuitivamente usó su pié más avanzado para pivotar y lanzarse contra un cuerpo que iba dirigido hacía Loki.

Las dos mujeres cayeron rodando al suelo por la fuerza del choque y Loki detuvo su marcha hasta que Nott le mandó una mirada. El príncipe dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo intentando guiarse como pudiera con su magia hasta entrar en la neblina roja. Las dos mujeres mientras tanto siguieron rodando por el suelo hasta que Nott recibió una descarga dirigida hacía su estomago que le dio una oportunidad a la otra a separarse.

Cuando ambas mujeres se incorporaron no hubo mucho más movimientos, solo unas miradas cruzadas.

Nott examinó el cuerpo embotado en cuero negro de la mujer antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la corta melena pelirroja. Cualquier otro hubiera bufado al sentir que una humana intentaba retar a alguien que se suponía que tenia la posición de un dios, pero Nott no se fiaba. Esta mujer, fuera lo que fuera, no era normal.

El sonido de una explosión pequeña que venía de un objeto negro que la mujer sujetaba dio el inicio a la pelea entre las dos asesinas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Loki se encontraba perdido en la bruma roja que rodeaba la activa piedra de la realidad. Intentando encontrarse un camino seguro entre la inestabilidad del lugar siguió avanzando con sus sentidos guiados por su magia. La iluminada energía verde ofrecía ciertos caminos seguros por los cuales avanzar pero Loki sabía muy bien que ante las fuerzas de una piedra del infinito y la convergencia su magia a veces poco podía hacer.

Finalmente encontró la piedra allí flotando en mitad de la alineación de los mundos, justo allí, en el centro de todo. Midgard en su punto más equilibrado ofrecía unas reservas de seidr que demostraban porque este pequeño e infantil planeta atraía tanto la atención de los seres más trascendentales del universo. Desde monstruos ínter-dimensionales, hasta dioses de la destrucción locos de remate y enamorados de la muerte.

Si, podía sentir esa atracción hasta el planeta, pero su magnetismo no era por este punto del universo, no, el siempre había vivido por el caos que la raza humana le ofrecía como un regalo. Incluso los famosos Vengadores no eran más que un cumulo de caóticas energía que entrechocaban entre ellas de una forma tan bella. Una energía que el reconocía muy bien.

Unos personajes tan dispares pero que compartían algo único entre ellos. Lo había visto enseguida y había podido reconocer el uso en todos ellos, además de un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. Sentimientos, pensó mientras se seguía acercando a la piedra. El ver a los vengadores unidos contra algo, luchar codo con codo, espalda a espalda, urdir planes juntos y celebrar como si les fuera la vida en ello. Si, reconocía mucho en ese grupo de locos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Loki sintió que debía esforzarse por algo más que el árbol de la vida, o por su equivocada lealtad a Odin. Que él había empezado algo en ese grupito de locos disfrazados y que debía hacer algo más por ellos. Ya les tomaría el pelo en otra ocasión pero ahora mismo tenia que evitar que esto les afectara de una forma negativa. Y la destrucción de Midgard sería muy negativa.

* * *

Sigyn siguió manteniendo a la bestia controlada gracias a su magia pero tampoco se veía capaz de ayudar en algo a sus compañeros los cuales estaban bastante entretenidos con los demás integrantes de este grupo de locos.

Vali parecía estar disfrutando como nunca lanzando flecha tras flecha al hombre de negro que le respondía de igual forma. Normalmente Sigyn nunca habría pensado en la posibilidad de su amigo perdiendo en un combate a distancia pero aquel joven tenia una habilidad por encima de lo normal. Vidarr se concentró en atacar al hombre vestido con un traje azul ajustado con aquel disco lanzable. Sigyn podía no saber exactamente que era ese disco pero si que aguantaba los golpes de Vidarr como si estuviera echo del mismo material que las mejores armaduras Asgardianas.

Syn se protegía con su escudo de los disparos de fuego de la armadura voladora roja y dorada sin muchos problemas aun si la capacidad voladora de esta parecía tenerla algo perdida a la hora de atacar. Syn había decidido traer espada y escudo en esta ocasión y a pesar de que normalmente así era más eficiente su segunda arma, la lanza, podría haber tenido más efecto. Aunque la diosa era algo nefasta a la hora del combate a distancia e incluso los intentos de Vali por enseñarle a acertar en la diana se habían visto bastante derrotados. El hombre de la armadura por otro lado parecía disfrutar del enfrentamiento echando puyas y comentarios por todo el lugar como si el hablar fuera otra de sus habilidades de combate, y por lo airada que Syn se encontraba podía serlo.

Sonriendo Sigyn volvió su mirada hacía el grandullón verde. Estas personas de verdad eran especiales.

-¿Oye grandullón te importaría hablar un rato conmigo? -preguntó la joven de forma amigable mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a la bestia. Su adversario no pareció querer decir nada pues su concentración estaba más en intentar quitársela de encima que en otra cosa sin saber que cuanta más fuerza diera más iba a responder su magía -por favor, solo quiero hablar un momento

-Grrrr, HULK NO -Suspirando Sigyn intentó usar parte de su magia de aura curativa para calmar a la bestia y para su sorpresa un estremecimiento recorrió a su contrincante antes de que la piel fuera cambiando de color. Del verde intenso a un rosado color piel. En algunos puntos los dos colores lucharon por mantenerse en dominación por lo que Sigyn lanzó otra onda calmante que terminó con el combate.

Delante de ella ahora reposaba un hombre moreno con un pelo alborotado y con casi toda la ropa echa jirones. Avergonzada Sigyn se sonrojó aun si no apartó la mirada. Había tratado a muchos Asgardianos y estos no se cortaban un pelo en desnudarse frente a las hermosas enfermeras de Eir...

Oh dios, pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas. Ella se acababa de llamar hermosa así sin pensarlo, aaaaaah. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó romper con sus pensamiento infantiles que ahora mismo no le servían para nada. Volviendo su mirada hacía el hombre le lanzó una sonrisa algo vacilante.

-Hola

-Tu...¿qué has echo?

-Calmarte un poco. Lo siento, no pensé que pudiera aguantar mucho más a...¿la bestia?

-Al menos -dijo el otro después de dar una respiración profunda -no has dicho cosa -mirándose a su alrededor el hombre pareció perderse en sus pensamientos -que raro -susurro -me siento tan tranquilo ahora

-Oh, lo siento si eso te perturba. Mi magía curativa tiene un efecto calmante, espero que eso no te moleste

-No, gracias, te lo agradezco mucho...NO, espera un momento, si estais con Loki que...

-Ah espera no, no es lo que crees, bueno si, pero deja que te lo explique por favor -exclamó Sigyn preocupada que su magia ya no hiciera más efecto y tuviera que hacer otra ronda contra el Hulk. De verdad prefería evitarlo lo más posible. Justo en ese momento dos exclamaciones de irritación sonaron por la ciudad y la atención de ambos contrincantes en pausa se volvieron hacía varios lugares.

Vali y el otro arquero tenían las manos en la espalda tocando el vacío carcaj con unas expresiones de desolación. Sigyn no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo a la cual pronto se le sumó el bufido del hombre a su lado.

-Soy Sigyn Eirsdottir

-Bruce Banner y...¿Sigyn? ¿Esa Sigyn, esposa de Loki?

-Oh dios, también aquí -La joven se llevó una mano a la frente incapaz de creerse que los rumores hubieran llegado hasta tal punto -No, lamento decir que mi "esposo", si llegara a tener uso, sería el grandullón de allí -dijo mientras señalaba a lo que a Bruce le pareció casi un gemelo de Thor pero variocolor.

-Ya empiezo a ver que nuestra mitología no era tan cierta -Sigyn le respondió con una pequeña risa y un asentimiento.

-Me da, joven humano, que sí

* * *

Vali sintió desconcertado como su mano no llegaba a tocar nada cuando se la llevó a su espalda. Pero eso no era posible, nunca se quedaba sin flechas. Soltando un quejido exasperado hundió los hombros sin darse cuenta que al lado contrario el otro arquero hacía el mismo gesto.

Clint dejó caer la cabeza. Nunca se quedaba sin flechas nunca, por mucho que le molestara Tony tenía razón, él era Legolas, y nunca se le terminaba la munición así que como era posible esto. El humano siguió en una posición desconcertada hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo más disparos del otro arquero.

Mirando hacía arriba no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara al ver el otro en una posición parecida a la suya. No tenia flechas. Vaya situación más ridícula.

Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algún tipo de acción para reiniciar el combate se vieron envueltos por una energía blanquecina que les hizo aparecer algo lejos del combate entre sus compañeros y al lado de un meditante Hodur.

-Os puedo rellenar el carcaj a los dos para que sigáis estas estúpidas luchas, o, podemos hablar como personas civilizadas por dos segundos

-..¿Cuanto llevas aquí sin hacer nada?

-...

-Se que me escuchas cegato asesino

-Lamento que en mi estado meditativo algunas palabras de los poco importantes desaparecen en el universo de maravillas a mi alrededor -Vali bufó antes de murmurar por lo bajo alguna maldición dirigida a "capullos ciegos con mal humor".

-Me encantaría hablar -interrumpió entonces Clint -pero estáis con Loki y eso ya os pone en contra de la tierra

-Ya, entonces tu espera aqui mientras vamos a por nuestros amigos y nos vamos. Ya veremos lo que hacéis con el Aether solitos

-Vali -el medio-elfo se cruzó de brazos y cerro la boca mientras Hodur abría sus vacíos ojos para mirar a la nada. Su magia brillando a su alrededor le guió por la zona para que viera en que situaciones estaban metidos sus compañeros -Sigyn a terminado también su combate. Esperad un momento -para Clint hubo un segundo de fogonazo blanco antes de que de repente Bruce y una joven bastante mona aparecieran de la nada a su lado.

...Odiaba la magia.

-Oh ¿Vali te has rendido ya?

-Me he quedado sin flechas

-Espera que Vidarr se entere. Eso va a ser divertido -Vali se echó encima del capote de un coche para llorar desconsolado. El quería sus flechas. Hodur puso los ojos en blanco por pura exasperación antes de devolver todas las flechas a los arqueros los cuales celebraron al sentir el peso a su espalda. De verdad, estaban muy mimados estos dos con su habilidad de flechas infinitas.

Bruce se miró alrededor viendo como los únicos que seguian combatiendo ahora mismo eran el parecido a Thor con Steve y la mujer de escudo y espada contra Tony. No veía por ninguna parte a Natasha lo cual llevó un ceño fruncido a su rostro. Confiaba en que Natasha estaba bien. No quería dudar de ella.

-¿Podría preguntar que estáis haciendo aquí? No nos habéis echo daño a pesar de que claramente podeís -Dijo señalando a Hodur el cual mostró una sonrisa amable hacia el científico -Así que imagino que esa bruma roja que no ha parado de hacer interferencias con todos los equipos electrónicos del lugar es cosa vuestra -Los tres dioses se miraron entre ellos antes de que Sigyn se dignara a explicar la situación.

-El evento que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en este planeta se le denomina la convergencia. La bruma es una piedra del infinito, una gema de gran poder que resuena ahora mismo con un dictado de un rey de los elfos oscuros el cual quiere crear un universo de noche eterna. Todos nosotros, incluido Loki, estamos aquí para evitar que la gema cumpla ese cometido, o que desestabilice aun más la convergencia

-Convergencia de qué? -Preguntó interesado Bruce. Su mente científica ya estaba empezando a formar varias teorías sobre como todo lo que había estado ocurriendo era posible y sobre como evitarlo si se llegara a dar el caso de otra repetición de eventos. Hodur tomó palabra en esta ocasión para responder al científico.

-De los planetas de Yggdrasil. Cada 5000 años las ramas del árbol de la vida se alinean en un perfecto estado de equilibrio provocando la apertura de grandes portales que comunican los varios planetas. Las energía de todos los planetas resuenan entre ellos continuamente, pero la posición en la cual se colocan durante la convergencia hace que estas energía se junten creando puentes entre los mundos. Durante un día, somos el mismo planeta. Es un evento bastante caótico y en todos los libros de los varios planetas se le describe como un momento de incertidumbre a pesar de que hay seres que ya han visto más de dos de estos eventos. Para vosotros los humanos vuestra historia puede que no llegue tan lejos así que es como si fuera la primera vez que lo experimentáis -Bruce asintió. Las historias de las antiguas civilizaciones estaban algo perdidas entre lo que se contaba como mitología y lo que eran suposiciones como pocos fundamentos, pero con un poco de suerte tal vez sabiendo lo que debían buscar podrían encontrar algo.

Justo en ese momento el joven soldado de azul vino volando junto con su escudo tras una fuerte patada proveniente de guardia real el cual se acerco sonriendo hacía Sigyn para quitarle algo de suciedad de la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Os e visto aqui hablando y pensé en terminar ya mi pelea

-Has echo bien, gracias -Respondió Sigyn mientras le daba unas palmadas en la mano. Bruce y Clint se acercaron al capitán para ayudarle a salir del agujero de escombros en el cual había acabado.

-Buena forma de terminar un combate Steve

-Si, bueno, me apetecía volar un poco

-Y yo que pensaba que tendrías algún trauma con eso -comentó sarcásticamente la voz de Tony Stark el cual se acerco volando con su armadura. Por tierra Syn también se acerco mientras intentaba reajustar su peinado a su posición normal.

-¿Hemos terminado el combate? Porque si es así, Loki puede necesitar nuestra ayuda -cuando los demás iban a asentir y a ponerse en movimiento Tony se puso en mitad del camino con sus manos alzadas.

-Alto allí monada -Syn gruño por lo bajo mientras volvía a agarrar su espada -Antes me gustaría...

-Vienen a impedir la convergencia, algo que te explicaré después. Déjalos pasar

-Brucie, pero que hace poniéndote de su lado. No te has dado cuenta que trabajan con míster ego-cuernicos -por las miradas inamovibles de todos Tony supo que su chiste no había calado. Que se le va a hacer, su humor era demasiado fantástico para las mentes poco desarrolladas.

* * *

-Luchas bien, para ser humana -Natasha se encontraba en el suelo dolorida y sintiéndose por primer vez en años que el mundo se le caía encima. Cada golpe que le daba a su contrincante parecía hacerle cosquillas mientras que a cada uno que recibía se le rompía una costilla.

-¿Qué eres tu?

-Una elfa oscura, de un planeta destruido. Entiendo vuestra situación y vuestra sospecha...creo. Pero venimos a ayudar

-Si estas con Loki...no, no te creo -Nott frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacía la bruma roja. Algo no estaba bien. Los humanos nunca habían sido muy calurosos con Loki en el pasado cuando visitaban el planeta, pero esto? Se había perdido algo muy gordo.

-Mira, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías -Dijo mientras la agarraba de una pierna para moverla lejos de uno de los portales que acababa de aparecer -Así que ven conmigo, veré si Sigyn te cura las heridas -Con algo de esfuerzo Natasha se apoyo en la joven azul para levantarse sintiendose casi como si de un momento a otro su esqueleto fuera a desmontarse.

Esta "elfa" no parecía saber muy bien lo que Loki había echo a la tierra así que por ahora Natasha se apoyaría en que la estaba leyendo bien y podía fiarse en parte de que no tenia intenciones malignas como el otro dios. Además si le ofrecía la oportunidad de curarse tal vez no era tan mala idea aprovecharla por ahora. Una vez con todas sus fuerzas ya juzgaría la situación por otro angulo que le convenciera más.


End file.
